Some Other Me
by Narusakufan101
Summary: What if Elizabeth Vaughan was born Shelby Corcoran, and Shelby came from Broadway royalty? What if Shelby was Broadway royalty herself? What if she was married and actually raised Rachel? What if Rachel had a twin brother? What if Santana grew up with them in New York? Glee AU. Multi chap, slow burn.
1. And So It Begins

**I've been developing this story for a long time now, I wasn't sure how to go about it. I wrote two other stories in the past but never finished them because things kept changing in my mind about how I wanted it to go. Finally after listening to Some Other Me from If/Then on repeat this story was born. It's an AU with a few characters from other shows sprinkled in but it's Glee at it's core. I guess you can say the basic plot is what if one of Elizabeth's other selves was Shelby Corcoran? What's her life in this world like?**

* * *

 _"Somewhere there's a world where you and I are man and wife. We have a child..or three…" - Some Other Me, If/Then_

There comes a moment in everyone's life that changes them forever. For Shelby Corcoran that moment came on May 30th, 1980, the day of her eighth birthday. That was the day she had seen a Broadway show live for the first time.

Shelby's mother Elizabeth was a seasoned Broadway actress, so the stage was not a foreign concept to Shelby. She and her brothers Aaron and Joseph had grown up listening to various cast recordings and visiting their mother at work. This experience was different however, she got to see what made the theater so magical.

Elizabeth Corcoran knew how much her daughter loved the movie West Side Story, it was one of her favorites along with Funny Girl and The Sound of Music. So, when a former cast mate of hers mentioned they were doing another revival of the show she knew she'd have to get tickets.

Shelby was so excited to be in the audience for this particular show, her father Daniel chuckled as he watched her bounce in her seat before the show. He quickly snapped a photo of her so Elizabeth could scrapbook it later.

Shelby was mesmerized by the show, the music was incredible, the lights timed perfectly, it was amazing.

From that day on Shelby knew what she wanted to be, she was determined to be a Broadway actress just like her mother.

"Kids, your vocal teacher is on her way!" Elizabeth called upstairs after getting off of the phone.

The Corcoran children were engaged in several recreational activities at a very young age. Their parents wanted them to find something they genuinely enjoyed. Music had been one of their main activities, the boys liked learning to play the guitar and various other instruments that had to do with rock. Shelby settled on the piano. The boys played for fun, Shelby played to help with her eventual career. But it was an activity they all had in common, and had been talented at.

Liz had to admit she wasn't exactly convinced at first, her children could be fickle when it came to this sort of thing. Joey in particular, his dreams and aspirations changed daily. The day Liz heard Shelby sing for the first time however, she knew her daughter had something special. Now she was twelve years old, and her voice continued to improve. Liz couldn't wait to see how far she could go.

"We're here, we're here! Sorry for the lateness, I know we live right next door but this one decided it would be a good idea to go swimming in a mud puddle." Amelia Stark entered the Corcoran residence with her two children Nathan and Katherine.

"Mom, I told you I fell in!" Nathan pouted before going over to the other boys, Kate and Shelby tried to hide their giggles as he slinked off. He perked up when he heard Shelby's laughter and turned to go over to her instead.

"Oh, don't worry about it Am, Lauren isn't here yet." Liz told her referring to the vocal teacher. "I got off the phone with her a little while ago, she's on her way. Coffee?"

"Yes please, god knows I need it." Both women laughed together as they headed into the kitchen.

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets trying to play it cool as he got closer to where Shelby was standing. "Gorgeous, hey!"

Shelby blushed at the nickname and smiled. "Hi Nate."

"I almost didn't see you there." He joked while looking to see if their mothers were watching.

When he was sure they weren't he lightly kissed her.

Shelby blushed and touched her lips. "What was that for?"

Nathan smiled. "Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Kate rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully. "Eli's been giving you advice again hasn't he?" Elijah St. James was Nathan's best friend and Kate's boyfriend. Sort of. Kate had been kissed multiple times by Eli recently, ever since he turned thirteen. Things started to change between them. Especially when puberty set in, now Daniel would watch Nathan like a hawk if he happened to be over while Daniel was home from work.

Elizabeth found the whole thing cute, she and Amelia had the talk with their girls and they knew they were smart. But sometimes things could still happen so the older women decided it would be best to keep them supervised for now.

"Maybe...turns out he was right, by the way I got something for you last night." He held his hand up motioning for Shelby to hold on while he dug around in his backpack. "I got something for you too sis, it's from Eli." He handed them each a stuffed teddy bear. "We spent like forty bucks between us trying to win them at the carnival." He rubbed the back of his neck feeling somewhat embarrassed about it.

"Dang, you could've just bought one for five bucks at the store." Aaron said as he passed to go into the kitchen making Nathan feel even more embarrassed.

"That's what you guys were doing? Mom thought you had gotten lost." Kate laughed and hugged the bear. "I need to call and thank him."

"Thanks Nate I love it." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Meanwhile their mothers were watching the exchange from the kitchen with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Looks like you and I might be related one day Liz." Amelia Laughed and Elizabeth smiled watching them a little longer before walking over to the table to sit down.

"You know Am, I believe you may be right.

Shelby and Kate sat on the sofa in the basement after their vocal teacher had gone for the evening. They watched the boys experiment with the new drum set their father bought them for Hanukkah. "It's a good thing my dad had this room soundproofed."

Kate smiled and pulled her feet up on the couch. "Yeah, boys are so noisy."

"Where's Eli by the way?"

"He couldn't make it; his mom is taking him to the dentist. He shocked his teeth after biting into a caramel apple last night, poor guy." Kate told her. "He was holding his cheek the rest of the night. Must've been a cavity."

Eli and Nathan differed from other boys their age. Sure they were thirteen now, the age where boys liked girls a lot more than usual. But they had loved Kate and Shelby since preschool. They weren't together officially; their parents wanted them to wait until they were older. Eli promised to make Kate his girlfriend by the time he was fifteen, and she knew he could make it happen.

"You two will probably get married one day." Shelby teased her.

"Shut up." Kate laughed. "I saw your face when my brother kissed you. Although I'd barely call that a kiss." She teased.

"Oh come on, it was nice...I really like him." Shelby smiled and looked over in Nathan's direction. He looked up briefly and met her eyes.

"You're blushing again." Kate teased.

"Oh shut up!" Shelby Laughed and hit her playfully with a sofa cushion.

"Aaron get down here, I need your help at work today." Daniel called up to his son. He liked taking his kids to work and showing them the business side of things. Aaron walked down after getting dressed and met his dad by the door.

"Alright dad, we'll be back before Nathan's party this evening right? I promised Ma and Amelia I'd take care of the music."

"Yeah, this won't take too long. There's a new property I want to take a look at, I figured I'd get your opinion on it. Plus, I have to pick up your aunt Val from the restaurant before we head back home, Leo had a few dishes made for the party tonight but he can't come until this evening."

Meanwhile Joey was in the garage looking for his camera lens. "Maybe I left it in dads' car…" He checked to see if it was unlocked and climbed into the back to look for it.

A little while later Daniel and Aaron were heading out of The Hamptons on a two-hour drive to Manhattan. Aaron used this opportunity alone with his dad to get info about his job "So dad I was wondering if you could help me out. My teacher wants us to write a paper on a person we find interesting. It counts for half of my final grade, so I figured I'd write about you."

"Oh yeah? Son I'm honored, but what does that have to do with the arts?" His children went to a performing arts high school, so the request seemed a little odd.

"Well we have to write it in the form of a script." Aaron replied. "And if I'm going to write awesome screenplays someday I have to start somewhere."

"Ah, makes sense. OK son, what would you like to know?"

"Well your job is kind of cool, I always wondered how you got where you are today."

"Now that is an interesting story." Daniel went on to tell his son how he went from working as a waiter in his father's restaurant to the business tycoon he was today. Aaron took a few notes while his father spoke.

"I thought the whole concept was interesting, taking something old and run down and turning it into something cool. When I went to college a few years later I met Allen, he was my roommate." He explained how he and Allen Stark got into the house flipping business.

"Whoa, seriously? So it was like fate then huh?" Aaron chuckled.

"Yeah, you could put it that way." He smiled. "Allen was majoring in architectural design, I told him about the work I used to do and intrigued, he told me we should try to do it ourselves.

We got jobs as waiters, we didn't want to ask our folks for all of the money, but we would need a lot of it. After working various jobs throughout college and getting the rest from our parents we set out to attempt our first project."

"So how does that work? Did you buy just any house or?"

"Well you could just buy any home for sale or you can get one through an auction, that's what we did. The first time we had to do all the work ourselves, luckily my uncle had guys that could help us out."

"Thank goodness for family right dad?" Aaron smiled and Daniel ruffled his hair while they were at a red light.

"Right kid, family is important." He drove off again and continued with the story.

"After a few more jobs we could pay our folks back, and soon we bought land as well rather than just houses. Businesses would contact us to build on our land, and we would have things built as well. When we could hire people to work for us we got into hotels and condos."

"So how did Mr. Solano get involved with you guys?"

"Well, Emilio's father is a friend of mine as you know and he asked me to give him a job when he was around sixteen years old. He worked his way up to the top, cashed in his trust fund and bought shares in the company. He's good at what he does so we didn't mind making him a partner, he's running some of the hotels."

"Ah, I see." Aaron nodded.

Just then they heard a yawn. "Tired dad?" Aaron asked.

"Wasn't me son."

"No it was me." Joey sat up from his position laying down on the back seat. "You two put me to sleep with all that boring business talk."

"Joey, you scared the crap out of me! What the hell are you doing here?" Aaron frowned.

"Hey watch the language." Daniel chuckled. "We didn't see you back there Joe."

"You're supposed to be home helping Eli with the thing." Aaron grumbled.

"What thing?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Just something for Nate's birthday dad." Joey told him before turning back to Aaron. "Look A.J., I was going to help but when I came back here to look for my camera lens the car started moving. So, I just stayed back here, I figured we'd be back in time." Joey explained.

Aaron sighed. "Yeah yeah, just hope we are or Kate will kill you."

About an hour later they pulled up to the front of a tall brick building in the city. The boys gazed out of the window with wide eyes staring at the building in front of them. "What's this going to be if you buy it? It's huge!" Joey asked.

"Well it's in the city, close to the colleges so I figured I'd have it remodeled and when you kids graduate you can live here instead of in the dorms. I know when I was in college I hated the limited freedom dorms offer."

"Wait, seriously? This will be all ours?" Aaron was in shock.

Daniel chuckled. "I figured it would be more comfortable for you all, let's keep it between us for now OK boys?"

Aaron nodded. "Secret's safe with me, dad."

"Me too, but this is too cool for words." Joey grinned.

"Come on let me show you boys inside."

As they walked inside you could tell the building was once a hotel. "I'm going to have all this stripped out and then I'm thinking down here on the first floor we can turn it into a place for family get togethers and parties." Daniel explained.

"Yeah I can see that." Joey started taking before shots with his other camera.

"And I was thinking about making each floor an apartment with the very top being your collage space. That way if your mom and I decide to move in at some point we'll have our own place basically."

"Well dad it's so big you could do a ton of stuff with it, and it's like right in front of central park so you could put in some big glass windows. You could make a whole lounge area down here with a bar and everything." Aaron suggested.

"Yeah and you know you've got to put in a stage, and you could also make an outdoor type area with a pool and a barbeque, maybe a TV for game watching." Joey added.

"Yep, you're definitely my kids." Daniel chuckled.

* * *

 **Lol We're going from childhood all the way to adulthood in this story so get ready. Also if you want to know who the characters introduced so far are based on. Shelby: Idina Menzel (of course), Aaron: Paul Rudd, Joseph: Ben Affleck, Nathan: Anthony Rapp, Katherine: Jennifer Aniston, Elijah: David Schwimmer, Elizabeth: Bernadette Peters, Daniel: James Brolin, Amilia: Christine Baranski, Allen: Richard Gere. I'm working on a side tumblr for my story characters so when it's ready i'll just start linking it. Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Just Go For It

"So, still weirded out that I'm dating your sister?" Nathan's best friend Eli teased while casually eating a piece of leftover cake.

Nathan rolled his eyes and briefly halted going through his presents. "When have I ever had a problem with it? You two have been basically dating unofficially since preschool." He was sixteen now so it had been awhile.

Eli snorted. "True, but what can I say? I'm a one-woman guy." He continued to eat his cake. "Looks like you got more presents today than you did for your bar mitzvah, impressive."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I got this weird one from Shelby though. It's a card and she says she wants to give me my actual present later…" He peeked out of the window to see if Shelby was still out on the porch with Kate.

"Ooh, sounds interesting." Eli smirked.

"You know something don't you, I know that look." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Fact is you'll get nothing out of me Iron Man.

"Again with the nickname?" Nathan threw his arms up in resignation.

"Hey, it's not my fault your last name is Stark. You love the nickname, what's the real problem here? I mean you just had an awesome party, and to top it all off the girl you've been in love with forfreakingever wants to see you alone."

"That's it, that's the problem! I get so nervous around her all of a sudden. I mean I used to kiss her all of the time. Now I'm having trouble asking her out. She could be with me right now like Kate is with you. But I always end up making a fool of myself around her. Remember the time I ran into that door and broke my nose in front of her?" Nathan groaned and flopped down on the couch.

Eli chuckled and joined him. "If I remember correctly, she walked past you in a tank top with those amazing breasts- "

"Watch it man."

"-and you were too busy looking at her to pay attention to where you were going."

"That's beside the point…" Nathan groaned.

"You need to calm yourself, man up and go out there." Eli grabbed his arm and made him get off the couch. "If You stop trying to pursue her like the idiot you are other fellas are going to get in your way because of it. Look at her man, she your gorgeous girl remember that?"

Nathan smiled at the affectionate way he used to greet Shelby every time he saw her. "Yeah I remember, of course I remember."

"Now imagine some other guy taking her to prom and that's not the only thing he might take."

Nathan clenched one of the new drum sticks he got as a gift from Joey and nearly snapped it in half. "Over my dead body."

"There he is, everybody get ready for Iron Man." Eli smirked.

* * *

Shelby had been chatting outside with Kate for the past hour or so after their friends Deb and Judy went home. "I really don't understand why a sweet girl like Judy would want to date a Jackass like Russell Fabray." Kate couldn't stand the guy.

"Maybe she see's something in him we don't, there must be…something right? Just don't think about it too hard." Shelby shrugged. "If he hurts her I guarantee Deb will kick his ass."

"Speaking of asses, here comes my brother."

"Oh c'mon Katie cat, you know you love me." Nathan smirked and nonchalantly sat between Kate and Shelby draping his arms over their shoulders. His demeanor a lot different than it was inside much to the amusement of Eli.

"Yeah, maybe I do love you but you're still an ass." She stuck her tongue at him before standing up and grabbing Eli's hand. "If mom asks tell her I'm with Eli, we're going for a walk." They were gone before Nathan had a chance to protest.

Shelby giggled at the look on Nathan's face as he watched Eli and Kate go before leaning up and kissing him.

"What was that for?" He smiled and visibly relaxed running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You seemed tense, something wrong?"

"Uh no, no! of course not. Why would anything be wrong?" He laughed nervously. 'Nice going idiot!' He thought to himself but he couldn't help thinking about what Eli had said.

"You think it'll finally happen?" Joey whispered to Aaron as they hid at the edge of the porch where Shelby and Nathan couldn't see them. They had gotten back a few minutes after the party had started and Joey got an earful from Kate for disappearing on them.

"It might, but if it doesn't you owe me ten bucks. Now keep filming." Aaron whispered back with a smirk. Eli and Kate made it around the other side of the house and crouched down near the guys.

"Did we miss anything good?" Kate asked turning to Joey.

"Nah, nothing's happening they're just sitting there. Talk about boring cinema." Joey huffed.

Shelby looked at Nathan and stood up holding her hand out to him. "Come on." She smiled softly and waited for Nathan to snap out of his stupor long enough to realize she was waiting.

"OK, um where are we going?" He stood and took her smaller hand in his much larger one. It was callused from his years of guitar and drum playing. Shelby could sense he was self-conscious about it.

"I'm taking you to the basement, and we're going to dance."

"Wait hold on; you want me to dance with you? Me? "Mr. Clumsy?" Nathan stopped in his tracks and the others had to hide by the door when he did.

"Of course you silly, You've grown out of that and don't think I haven't noticed those muscles." She wrapped her arms around his and led him inside. "I want to try something, and you don't need to be embarrassed Nate it's just us."

"Yeah, that's what they think." Eli and Aaron snickered quietly until Kate shushed them.

"They're going to hear us." She glared at them and waited for Shelby to get her brother downstairs before they continued to follow.

"We're going to have to go the other way so they don't hear us on the stairs." Kate told them before leading them around to the secret entrance in the hall closet. "My dad likes this kind of thing, but I think he regretted it after I started dating Eli." They smirked at each other and Aaron made a face.

"Gross guys, lets focus on the mission at hand OK?" They went down and hid while Joey filmed.

"It's been different between us for a while now Nate, what's wrong?" Shelby asked him once they were downstairs, she could tell he was hiding something from her. 'Dammit she noticed, of course she noticed she knows you better than anyone…' He thought to himself until Shelby appeared in front of him with and amused look on her face.

"Hello? Earth to Nate!" She waved her hand in his face and laughed. "You keep zoning out on me."

Nathan snapped out of it and laughed. "Sorry Shelbs, just thinking about something…it's not important. But to answer your question, I promise I'll tell you…just not right at this second." He quickly changed the subject. "So what this about, is it the birthday present you promised?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's the Nathan we all know and love!" She laughed and he blushed. "I guess you can say that, a little birdy told me you might like it."

He was going to kill Eli. "Oh yeah? Does this "little birdy" happen to be a six-foot-tall, long haired dude whose name starts with an E?"

"He knows me too well." Eli shrugged as they watched the scene unfold from their hiding spot.

"Maaayyyybe, but it doesn't matter who told me, come here." She motioned for him to come over by the stereo. "I'll let you pick the song, it is your birthday after all."

Nathan walked over and went through the CDs while thinking to himself. "This is your chance, time to be brave and just go for it. What's the worst that could happen? Don't answer that." He settled on what he deemed the perfect song and watched the look of surprise on her face when the music started.

"Damn, he's actually going for it. I'm shocked." Joey whispered getting it all on video.

"I know right?" Kate didn't know her brother had it in him.

 **I can't fight this feeling any longer**  
 **And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**  
 **What started out as friendship,**  
 **Has grown stronger**  
 **I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

He knew the lyrics encapsulated his feelings perfectly, he gulped and held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Shelby regained her composure and to his surprise she walked right into his arms.

 **I tell myself that I can't hold out forever**  
 **I said there is no reason for my fear**  
 **'Cause I feel so secure when we're together**  
 **You give my life direction**  
 **You make everything so clear**

Slowly they started moving to the music, he had one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast Mr. Stark." She teased. "Trying to tell me something?"

"Perceptive as always I see."

"Well I may have set this up on purpose, I wanted to see where you'd take it." She rubbed her hand up his back to reassure him she was serious.

 **And even as I wander**  
 **I'm keeping you in sight**  
 **You're a candle in the window**  
 **On a cold, dark winter's night**  
 **And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

 **And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
 **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
 **It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
 **And throw away the oars, forever**

"You know what I…" He felt her nod against his chest before he could finish speaking. Was this really happening or was he only dreaming again? He ran his fingers through her long curly hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

She blushed when she realized how close they actually were. She knew Nathan had a crush on her when they were little because he told her as much. She knew he cared for her now because of how he treated her. The way Eli was with Kate was the way Nathan was with her. But he never made it official, she could feel him drawing back. She needed to take matters into her own hands.

"You care about me a lot don't you Nate…Isn't there something you want to ask me?"

 **'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
 **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
 **And if I have to crawl upon the floor**  
 **Come crushing through your door**  
 **Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

 **My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**  
 **I've been running round in circles in my mind**  
 **And it always seems that I'm following you, girl**  
 **'Cause you take me to the places**  
 **That alone I'd never find**

 **And even as I wander**  
 **I'm keeping you in sight**  
 **You're a candle in the window**  
 **On a cold, dark winter's night**  
 **And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

Nathan was surprised by how blatant she was about it but then again it was Shelby.

"Nah." He told her simply.

She quickly looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion and, was that a little anger he could see? She stopped in her tracks but before she could chew him out his lips was on hers.

Eli had to clasp his hands over Kate's mouth before she could start screaming in excitement and give them away.

"Pay up." Joey smirked and held his hand out to Aaron.

"They've kissed before, he has to ask first." Aaron chuckled.

 **And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
 **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
 **It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
 **And throw away the oars, forever**

Nathan might've been a little clumsy when it came to most things, but a clumsy kisser he was not. When he pulled away Shelby stood there wide-eyed and breathless.

"I love you Shelby, I'm in love with you…Be my girlfriend? Wow…That was easier to say than I thought it would be."

Shelby shook her head and laughed grabbing his shirt. "You're such a dork., but you're my dork." She kissed him again as the song continued to play in the background.

 **'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
 **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
 **And if I have to crawl upon the floor**  
 **Come crashing through your door**  
 **Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

* * *

 **Yes 2 chapters in one day, I have a few written already and I couldn't resist. Song used this chapter: Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. New characters mentioned, Judy: Charlotte Ross, Deb: Jennifer Connelly, Russell: Gregg Henry. Also this is the 80s so try not to picture them how they look today lol. There will be photos on the tumblr when its done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and feedback are much appreciated.**


	3. Relationships Can Be Tricky

Joseph Corcoran was many things, a class clown, a prankster, a smooth talker, but when it came to the new girl Cassandra July he was at a loss. He didn't know how to talk to her, he asked girls out all the time but he didn't know how to talk to her!

She'd moved to New York from California at the beginning of the school year and when he first saw her he made an idiot of himself.

* * *

 _"Mr. Corcoran, we have a new student joining us today I'd like you to show her around." Mr. Thompson, the assistant principal told him in the hallway. "Wait here for her, she'll be out of my office in just a moment."_

 _Joey nodded and waited outside, he was looking over a script Aaron and the guys had been working on when he felt someone watching him._

 _"Um Hi, are you Joseph?" He heard a feminine voice ask._

 _"Yeah that's me" He started to look up. "But you can just call me jo-" He froze when he laid eyes on her. She was...absolutely beautiful. "ey…J-Joey." He cleared his throat. "You can call me Joey, yeah…" He chuckled nervously._

 _Cassandra giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "Well hello Joey, I'm Cassandra but you can call me Cassie."_

 _Joey smiled nervously. "Well um, I should show you, around right?" He turned around and walked right into his locker door._

 _After recovering from that embarrassing mess the day just got progressively worse, he kept getting tongue tied every time he looked at her so he just imagined she was Chewbacca from Star Wars in order to get through the day._

* * *

Months had passed and it didn't get any better.

"What's your problem baby bro?" Aaron asked when he saw Joey with his head stuck in his locker.

"Is she gone yet?" Joey whispered.

"Uh…" Aaron looked around. "Is who gone?"

"Cassie."

"Oh." Aaron snickered. "Yeah, she's gone, you should just ask her out man."

"I can't! I mean like I physically can't, every time I try to talk to her my mouth dries up and words won't form…"

"This is coming from the guy who asks out a new girl every week, granted they always turn you down but still."

"Hey, she's different Ok?" He grabbed his camera out of his locker. "I'll see you after class."

Aaron watched him walk off while rubbing his chin deep in thought. "Hm, looks like you're going to need some help on this one little brother."

Later that evening while Joey was editing some footage he had taken last weekend Aaron called everyone over. "You guys, I believe our little JoJo is in love."

"Seriously? Joey? Joseph Corcoran? We're talking about the same guy who watches cartoons in Batman pajamas right?" Eli joked.

"You do the same thing honey." Kate deadpanned.

"Hey, I'd never be caught dead wearing Batman pajamas while watching cartoons…. the Superman pajamas are for cartoons; the Batman ones are for movies."

"You are so lucky I find that cute, now who is Joey in love with?" Kate asked turning back to Aaron.

"Cassandra July, the new girl."

Kate and Shelby looked at each other.

"You know now that you've said that…he does turn into a walking disaster when she's around. Just like the time Nate walked into a door when he saw me in- "

"Babe I thought we were going to forget that." Nathan frowned.

Shelby laughed and kissed his cheek. "Sorry sweetie, but you all get my point, right?" She continued.

"You sure walk into a lot of stuff when you're around Shelby." Eli nudged Nathan a little. "Particularly when she wears something a little tight." He chuckled until Kate smacked his chest, Eli held up his hands in defense. "I'm only teasing I swear!"

"Mhm." Kate rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Shelby's right, I saw him duck into the janitor's closet when Cassie was walking in his direction last week. That gives me an idea actually. I say we lock him in a room with her somewhere and see what happens." Kate Suggested.

"Interesting idea sis, yeah I kinda want to see what happens with that too." Nathan grinned deviously.

"We'll get him the girl and it'll also be slight payback for eating the last piece of my cheesecake out of the fridge." Shelby snuggled closer to Nathan on the couch.

"I'll go out and buy you another before I go home, sound good?" He asked her softly while bringing his head down to hers.

"Only if I get to go with you." She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Joey called out as he passed through the living room to grab a water out of the kitchen.

Shelby laughed and got up to follow him into the kitchen. "You know the annual glee club beach party is coming up, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

Kate had wandered into the kitchen with them. "Cassie July is in glee club this year remember?"

Joey nearly choked on his water, Shelby had to pat his back while he coughed.

"C-Cassandra is coming here?!"

When Aaron joined the glee club freshman year of high school the Corcorans began hosting an annual party. It was a way to help them unwind before the big competition, if they didn't make it to Nationals, which was highly unlikely, then they would have the party before regionals.

"Joe, why are you acting like you've never dated a girl before. Man up, Nathan here is the biggest dweeb I know and he managed to get someone as hot as your sister." Kate motioned to her brother as he walked up behind Shelby and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, I'm not a dweeb…am I?" He looked down at Shelby who laughed in response.

"You are kind of a geek baby, but I like it. I find it cute, think of it as a Peter Parker and Mary Jane type situation."

Nathan rubbed his chin and smiled. "I like that analogy."

Shelby laughed. "Besides Eli is like just as geeky as you so I'm sure Kate meant it as a complement."

"My point is, girls like a guy who isn't a total jackass and I was also poking fun at my big brother." Kate laughed and nudged Nathan.

"Yeah but she's different, the way I act around her is involuntary. She makes me nervous I guess, but you're right. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

The next day Aaron walked into the senior hallway only to discover Holly Holliday, his girlfriend, well…ex-girlfriend, leaning against his locker. It was a sight he hadn't seen in months, he missed it. He missed her.

"Well if it isn't my jackass cheating ex-boyfriend." Holly scoffed at him as soon as she caught sight of him slinking towards her.

"Holly, look about that night I..."

She held her hand up to silence him. "You know, I assumed you'd have the decency to at least break up with me first before sleeping with someone else- "

"But I didn't- "He tried to explain himself but she cut him off.

"Shut it, I'm talking now." She had to regain her composure. "I loved you Aaron and as soon as you found out I was going out of town you couldn't wait to bone the first girl that showed you some attention!"

"But that's not-!"

"I'm not finished! You broke my heart, and now I have the unfortunate displeasure of watching you and your parade of women around school."

"Parade of…? Holly you got it all wrong I- "

"I don't want to hear it, I just wanted you to know that I hate you."

"Hol, come on. Hate is a strong word, just let me explain." She started to walk away from him. "Hol, come on please? Holly!" He sighed and hung his head as she walked away faster.

"OK show's over. Nothing to see here, keep it movin'!" Nathan said as he and Eli waved the small group of teenagers that had been watching off. "Wow, that's a major bummer." Joey appeared behind his older brother. "But it was some great footage though." He put his camera in his backpack. "Sorry about that, that was brutal."

"Eh, I'll get through to her some way now that she's talking to me again. Her family lives in our neighborhood. She can't avoid me forever." Holly had been ignoring him for months.

"So, that's why you two broke up, she thinks you cheated? How'd she come up with that assumption?" Eli asked curiously.

"It's a long story, I'll explain after school. If I'm late for class again Mrs. Gaines will kill me."

* * *

"Hey, Cassandra!" Shelby waved to Cassie as she and Kate walked up to her at her locker.

"Hey girls, what's up? Is there another glee related meeting this afternoon or something?" Cassie asked curiously.

"You know what? I actually have no idea." Shelby laughed as she thought about it. "I was just coming to let you know there's going to be a party at my place this weekend. It's for the glee club, we do it every year before Nationals."

"It's the best way to unwind before a competition." Kate smiled and Cassandra's eyes lit up.

"You know that sounds awesome, I haven't been to a party since I moved here."

"Sometimes we girls have a sleepover afterwards, so pack a bag just in case." Shelby told her before walking off with Kate.

"See you in glee." They waved to her.

Cassandra smiled and watched them go, happy to be given the chance to have some real fun for the first time in a long time.

It was also another opportunity for her to attempt to get Joey alone. He'd been avoiding her for a while and she started to notice how he'd run away or try to hide whenever he saw her coming. She was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

* * *

 _"Here dude drink this, it'll loosen you up." One of the guys in his improv class, Brad, handed him a cup of punch. He suspected it was laced with something but the other teens around him didn't seem too out of it. It smelled like vodka, wasn't his favorite but he could handle it fine or so he thought._

 _It was the first senior party of the year and it also happened to be the first high school party he'd gone to without his girlfriend Holly. She had gone out of town to see her grandmother so it couldn't be helped. He didn't really want to go but somehow, thanks to Brad and Marcus he ended up there anyway._

 _"You look pretty tired buddy; alcohol makes you sleepy?" Marcus asked him with an amused tone as he brought him over to the couch. "Here, relax here for a bit while I find someone sober enough to take you home."_

* * *

 _There was a knock at the door and Shelby got up to answer it. "Oh Holly, hey! You're back early. I assume you're looking for my brother?"_

 _"Yep, is he home?" Holly asked._

 _"Actually no, some friends of his convinced him to go out, a party at that Del Vecchio kids house." Shelby told her._

 _"I think I know where that is, thanks Shelby." Holly left and made her way there._

* * *

 _"Well hello handsome, where's your girlfriend?" A girl sat beside him on the couch but he was too dazed to make out who she was._

 _"I think he's asleep Cheryl." He heard another girl whisper over him._

 _"Oh really? He's asleep and his guard dog isn't around?" She smirked referring to Holly. "Maybe we should take this opportunity to see what all the fuss is about."_

 _A few minutes later he snapped out of his drunken stupor when he realized Holly was standing in front of him._

 _"Aaron James Corcoran, how could you?!_

 _"H-How could I what? God, my head…" He tried to stand up._

 _"I saw you making out with those girls, don't treat me like I'm stupid!"_

 _What was she talking about? "But Hol.." He had tried to reach for her but she slapped him and ran out._

 _Marcus and Billy had managed to catch him, but Aaron shrugged them off and ran after her. "Holly wait!"_

 _He saw her get into her car and tried to chase after her but it was too late. "Dammit!"_

* * *

"And she never gave me the chance to explain." Aaron had been explaining what happened between him and Holly to the guys. They took a drive into the city after school and now they were sitting in their uncle Leo and aunt Val's restaurant.

"Dude you were practically molested, that wasn't your fault." Joey frowned.

"So, that's what the breakup was about, a giant misunderstanding." Eli rubbed his chin thinking.

"Well you want to know what I think? I think you two are meant for each other. It'll all work out in the end I guarantee it." Nathan patted his shoulder. "We'll figure something out to help."

The night of the beach party Cassandra showed up as did Holly, with a date. Aaron was clearly jealous and a little ticked off.

"How the hell is she going to bring a date to my house? I can't even believe this crap, isn't that completely messed up Joe?"

Joey wasn't paying attention to his older brother's ranting, he was too busy trying to figure out what to say to Cassandra. He was snapped out of it when Aaron started waving his hand in his face. "Oh uh…S-Sorry, what were you talking about?"

Aaron couldn't help but smile. "Nothing important man, come on let's go get you the girl."

"But what if I say something stupid?"

"Just be yourself, if she doesn't like you for you then she's not worth it."

Aaron nudged him towards Cassandra and he accidentally bumped into her. Joey turned and glared at Aaron who winked and quickly ran off. "Geez I'm so sorry about that."

"Oh, It's alright." She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter. "So you're actually talking to me now?"

"Oh, I um..."

"What's your problem with me Joey?"

"No, no! You've got it all wrong Cassie I don't have a problem with you." He frowned.

"Oh, but I thought…." She moved some hair behind her ear and he found himself staring. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, uh yeah." He laughed nervously. "It's just, I've been wanting to talk to you again since my failure of a school tour..."

"Oh?" She blushed a little, from what she had seen Joey was popular especially with the girls. But with her he seemed awkward, nervous even, and sometimes even a little pale.

"You're like, if I'm being honest, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life and…" He shuffled his feet a little.

"Spit it out Corcoran." Kate called out as she walked by with Eli who was snickering.

He huffed and glared at them before turning his attention back to Cassandra. "Could I take you out sometime?"

Cassandra found it cute that he was so nervous, he didn't seem like that was his typical demeanor. "Sure, how about right now."

"Really? Now?"

"Well, we are at a party, aren't we?"

"That's true." He smiled and let her lead him towards the beach.

Aaron watched from the deck behind the house as the other teens played volleyball on the beach. He wasn't in much of a partying mood after seeing Holly show up with another guy. And a guy Aaron wasn't all that fond of at that. His name was Marco Peters and he was a jackass. Always hitting on Holly when she and Aaron were together, but jealously wasn't the only reason Aaron was keeping his eye on them. Marco wasn't exactly the type of guy that took no for an answer. Holly could handle herself but Aaron would step in if she needed him. Nathan rolled his eyes watching the whole thing from his spot on the sand next to Shelby.

"I'm getting really tired of this."

"Tired of what hon?" Shelby had been braiding some of his hair. "Your hair is getting really long, are you a hippie now?" She giggled.

Nathan looked over at her and chuckled. "Maybe or maybe I'm just too lazy to get a haircut." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm tired of this stupid fight going on between your brother and Holly."

"Oh, I agree. I don't understand why he can't just tell her what happened."

"It's been like four months; we should just tell her." Nathan stood up but Shelby grabbed his arm.

"Aaron is a big boy; he can handle himself. You on the other hand, should focus on me." She gently pulled him back down next to her and sat in his lap.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her. "Ready for Nationals?"

"Always am, I'm looking forward to winning three years in a row." She said confidently.

"With you on our team it's a given." He told her.

"I'm not the only one who can sing baby."

"True, but your voice is the most powerful.

"Well I've had the most training." She leaned against his chest and smiled when he wrapped her in a hug. "I'm glad they're only in New York this year, we won't have to travel too far."

"Yeah, and then after that we have the whole summer to just relax and get into mischief." He joked before leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

 **Now Cassandra and Holly are on the scene, things are going good for Joey but not all that great for Aaron right now. There will be more Shelby and Nathan stuff coming up as well as Eli and Kate. no songs this chapter but there will be a lot in this story lol. To my reviewers, thanks so much for the feedback I hope to see more. I'll try to get new chapters out every weekend, so until then see you next time.**


	4. Promposals and Schemes

Nationals was a success and senior graduation was only a few weeks away which meant Aaron would be moving after the summer to start college as well as working at Leo and Val's restaurant part time. For now, however the guys were trying to figure out what to do about prom.

"It's not senior prom for us yet but we still need to make it special for the girls, Aaron you're the expert. What should we do man?" Nathan asked him when he brought in the refreshments that Aunt Val prepared. The guys were meeting up at the restaurant so they could start planning without the girls finding out.

"Damn, I feel like I just don't know anymore…Holly's got me all messed up…" Aaron ran a hand through his hair and Joey looked at him.

"I have an idea, and I know just the girl to help me out."

"What did you have in mind Joe?" Eli asked.

"Get your camera and I'll get mine and meet me by the editing room tomorrow morning at school. For now, let's discuss what we came here to discuss. Prom." Joey smirked and said no more about his plan.

"You boys sound like you could use some help." Aunt Val said as she sauntered into the room. "You're overthinking things. You've known Kate and Shelby for years; you know what they like. Bring them here and ask them to prom, with a song."

"Aunt Val you're a genius, that's so obvious!" Joey stood up and hugged her. "Cassie would probably love that too."

"I'm a woman, it comes naturally." She laughed. "Aaron, baby." She put her hands on his cheeks. "Why don't you just ask Deborah?"

"Oh yeah, she was telling Shelbs and my sis that Mitch was out of town so he can't take her to her senior prom." Nathan lightly tapped Aaron's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess, I mean she deserves to go to her senior prom, right?" Aaron shrugged, he'd known Deborah and her sister Judy since they were kids. She'd been dating Mitchell Puckerman for years now, they didn't attend the same school as Aaron but they still hung out often.

"Not a big fan of that Mitchell Puckerman, but his motha is a sweetheart." Val nodded as she walked back into the kitchen to get the boys something to drink.

"Lemme help you out with that Aunt Val." Joey followed her.

"She's right about Mitch, he's kind of a jerk to me and Nate." Eli took a slice of the pizza Nathan brought out earlier.

"Jerk? He's a flat-out bully, I'm glad he doesn't go to our school. At least he's decent to Deb, but guys let's get back on subject. We know how and where we're going to ask the girls to prom. Now the question is, what song do we go with?" Nathan asked.

"You know what? I think I know the perfect song." Aaron was starting to cheer up a bit, Holly may have hated his guts right now but that didn't mean he should keep moping around. "Gentlemen, let's get to work."

* * *

"Yo Deb wait up."

Deborah Goldman had been walking home from school, opting out of a ride with Judy and her boyfriend Russell, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Oh, hey Aaron. What's up?" She walked up to his car as he was getting out of it. "What are you doing here? Oh! Did Holly finally forgive you?" Aaron had been confiding in her about it, to get a female perspective that wouldn't be bias towards him.

"Nah, she won't even talk to me. I'm here because I heard your guy Mitch was out of town, so I figured I'd do the gentlemanly thing and take you to prom." He leaned against his car.

"Oh, the gentlemanly thing huh? You sure you're not just trying to use me to make a certain blonde jealous?" She smirked and Aaron laughed.

"No way, in all seriousness Deb I think you shouldn't have to miss out on our last prom ever just because you don't have a date. We'll go as friends; you can come to our school's senior prom. Judy and Russell too, I'll even dance with you." He teased and she playfully punched his arm.

"OK, you've got a deal. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a ride home?"

"Geez, you Goldman women are sooo demanding." He joked before opening the passenger door for her. "Let's hit it."

* * *

Joey and Eli had shown up at Deb and Judy's place just as Aaron was pulling away.

"He must've been asking Deb to prom." Joey assumed as they walked up to the door.

"Probably, so what's this whole 'plan' you claim you have man?" Eli asked as he rang the doorbell.

"You'll see in a minute." He told him as Judy came to the door. "Judy! Just the girl we wanted to see."

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Especially without the girls around?" Deb wondered aloud as she walked out of the kitchen.

"We need a favor actually, you are kind of friends with Cheryl and Janine from my school, right?" Joey asked her.

"Well yes I guess you could say that, why?"

"We need you to get them to tell you all about how they kissed my brother." He smirked and lifted up his camera.

Eli laughed. "So that's your idea? Dude that's genius! What do you say Judes?"

"Oh sure, you guys are more my friends then they are. Besides I'd love to see Holly's face when you show her the footage and she realizes what a mistake she's made."

"You should wait until after prom to show her though, I think we can all agree the poor guy needs a little fun before more drama unfolds." Deb suggested.

"Yeah you're right Deb, do you girls have any suggestions on how we could get them to confess?" Eli asked.

"What if I have a sleepover? I could invite all my cheerleader friends from the neighborhood. Deb could sneak you two in after everyone arrives and you can film from a hiding place." Judy suggested.

"As long as you don't get any wise ideas about filming anything other than that." Deb warned, her look was playful but her tone was serious.

"Are you kidding, our girls would kill us!" Joey laughed. "Come on, lets figure out what would be a good hiding place."

* * *

"I'm home!" Elizabeth called out as she arrived with Daniel from the airport. She had been filming out in L.A. for the past few weeks and she was anxious to see her children. Daniel had picked her up from the airport instead of simply sending a car because he was desperate to see his wife as well. Sometimes their respective jobs kept them apart every now and then. One of the few disadvantages of being a business man and an actress.

"Ma you're back!" Aaron smiled and made his way down the stairs. "Shelby, aunt Val, ma's home!"

He gave her a big hug, Shelby and Val came out of Val and Leo's side of the house where Val had been helping Shelby pick out her prom dress.

"Mom!" Shelby hugged her. "You're home early!" She was excited that her mother made it in time for prom.

"Liz, thank god!" Val said in a teasing manner. "Now you can help me with this teenager of yours, she can't decide on a prom dress. It's a good thing the store has a catalog."

Elizabeth laughed. "Let's go out tomorrow for a girl's day, we'll find one then. Where's my baby boy by the way? I want to hear all about this new girlfriend of his."

"He and Eli are down the block at Deb and Judy's, he said he wanted to talk to her about something." Aaron shrugged. "But he should be home soon."

"Speak of the devil." Shelby chuckled as Joey walked in.

"Mom!" Joey ran and hugged Elizabeth. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago." She ruffled his hair. "Now what's this I hear about my youngest son finally getting a girlfriend?"

"Mooom, come on…" Joey blushed while Shelby and Aaron snickered behind him earning them a glare from the youngest Corcoran. "Her name is Cassandra and she transferred to our school from Los Angeles. She's a sophomore like Shelby and I. It was totally love at first sight…It kinda took me a while to ask her out…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Elizabeth laughed. "That reminds me of someone." She smirked looking over at her husband.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel moved to stand beside her.

"I bet she's referring to the fact that it took ya a whole year to ask her out." Val nudged her brothers side.

"Ooh, this sounds like a story I want to hear." Shelby sat down on the couch with her mother and aunt Val.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Daniel pouted.

"Don't be such a baby honey, it's actually cute. Valerie and I had been best friends for a long time much like you and Katherine." Liz started. "I had never met her older brother before, because we were in high school and he was in college. He came home for Hanukkah one year and Val had me over because my parents were out of town."

"That's when I saw her for the first time." Daniel smiled at her.

"And he pined over her for a year, trying to get every last detail about her out of me until finally I had enough and locked him in a closet with her." Val smirked.

"Which worked because we're married now." Liz laughed.

"That's actually what we were planning on doing with Joe and Cassie." Shelby chuckled.

"You what?" Joey huffed and Aaron started laughing hard.

"Just be glad we didn't, but if we wouldn't have had that party we probably would have gone through with it." Aaron shrugged.

"You guys are evil but I still love you." Joey smirked earning a pillow in the face from Shelby.

* * *

"So, your uncle owns this place?" Cassie asked Shelby as she looked around the restaurant, it was after closing so their group were the only ones in there.

"Yeah, it used to be my grandparents until they retired and gave it to my parents. My dad fixes it up and hires one of his friends, Leo Roselli, to manage it right? Well aunt Val is like the big boss of this place, because my dad has a lot of other businesses and things to handle."

"So, I'm guessing she met him and fell in love?" Cassie asked referring to Leo and Val.

"Not exactly, she kind of hated him." Shelby laughed. "They butted heads a lot."

"A lot would be an understatement." Kate added. "But eventually he got her to marry him.

"More like I got him to marry me." Aunt Val smirked as she walked out of her office with Leo in tow.

"Hello girls, and who's your friend? Joes' new lady I presume?" Uncle Leo held his hand out to Cassie and she returned the gesture.

"Cassandra July, it's nice to meet you sir. This a nice place you both have here."

"Why thank you young lady, that would be Val's handy work." Leo kept his hand on his wife's waist.

"Well, like I always say, a clean restaurant is a happy one. You girls follow me, I think it's about time you see why I asked you three here afta closing." Val led them to the karaoke room which was adjacent to the main restaurant. They saw their boyfriends standing on the stage while Aaron was off to the side setting up Joeys camera.

"What's all this about?" Shelby smiled looking around at how they had the place decorated. They took the simple approach, decorating with stars instead of hearts. Most likely because Joey and Cassie had just started dating and he didn't want to come on too strong.

"Just take a seat and you'll find out." Nathan chuckled.

"We'll I'm curious to find out what the tuxes are about." Kate sat down in one of the circle booths facing the stage along with Shelby and Cassie.

After setting the camera up Aaron went on stage and grabbed a base guitar, Joey picked up his guitar, Eli the keyboards, and Nathan the drums.

"You girls ready?" Eli asked before playing the opening melody.

As soon as they recognized the song the girls started laughing, and the goofy dancing the guys did while playing their instruments didn't help.

Eli sang the opening lines.

 **We're no strangers to love**

He pointed to Kate and then himself while shaking his hips in a goofy way. She laughed and danced her way to the front of the stage.

 **You know the rules and so do I**  
 **A full commitment's what I'm thinking of**  
 **You wouldn't get this from any other guy**

He gestured to himself and she shook her head in amusement, Aaron chuckled and double checked that the cameras were recording.

 **I just want to tell you how I'm feeling**  
 **Gotta make you understand**

All the guys joined in on the chorus, Joey looked at Cassie to make sure she was amused. He didn't want the guys to sing anything too romantic considering he and Kate had only been dating a short while.

 **Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down**  
 **Never gonna run around and desert you**  
 **Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye**  
 **Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

Nathan took the next verse and Shelby followed Kate's lead but instead of going to the front of the stage she walked onto it. Going up to dance beside Nathan while he played the drums making amusing gestures towards her while he sang.

 **We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it**

Shelby rolled her eyes playfully and ruffled his hair, he pulled her onto his lap and moved his arms around her so he could still play. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **Inside we both know what's been going on**  
 **We know the game and we're gonna play it**

 **And if you ask me how I'm feeling**  
 **Don't tell me you're too blind to see**

She smirked and playfully covered his eyes with her hands before kissing him. At the next chorus Cassie and Kate joined them on stage **.**

 **Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down**  
 **Never gonna run around and desert you**  
 **Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye**  
 **Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

The girls sang the backing vocals and danced together off to the side each taking a microphone.

 **(Ooh give you up)**  
 **(Ooh give you up)**  
 **(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)**  
 **(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)**

Joey sang the last verse while dancing with Cassie, she was having fun and found the whole thing hilarious. She was happy that he became her boyfriend, she could see them being together for a while.

 **We've known each other for so long**  
 **Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it**  
 **Inside we both know what's been going on**  
 **We know the game and we're gonna play it**

 **I just want to tell you how I'm feeling**  
 **Gotta make you understand**

 **Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down**  
 **Never gonna run around and desert you**  
 **Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye**  
 **Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

The guys stepped away from their instruments and stood in a line. They pulled open their shirts revealing letters painted on their stomachs. Nathan had P, Eli had R, Joey had O, and Aaron ran up with a poster that said M? The girls laughed and pretended to discuss it among themselves.

"Of course, I'll go to prom with you silly." Shelby told Nathan and gave him a hug.

"I'm surprised you even asked, as if I would've told you otherwise." Kate patted Eli's chest.

"Yeah, but I figured you'd appreciate the gesture." Eli shrugged and placed a hand on her waist.

"Well you figured right Mr. St. James." She kissed him.

"You know, I've never had a guy sing to me before." Cassie smiled as she walked up to Joey. "It was very sweet, and yes I'll go to prom with you."

He pumped his fist into the air and pulled her into a hug, spinning her around and causing her to giggle.

Aaron smiled and motioned for aunt Val and uncle Leo to come back out. "Thanks for helping out you guys."

"Anytime kid, by the way I heard from my lovely wife here that you're taking Deborah Goldman to your prom. Word of advice, make sure that it doesn't get back to her boyfriend Mitch. I don't trust the guy y'know?" Leo told him.

"We've gotta protect this pretty face." Val told him as she held his cheeks.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

A few days before prom Joey and Eli put their plan with Judy into action. She had a sleepover with the girls as planned. While they were in the bathroom giving each other facials Deb snuck the guys inside. "I'll hide Joey under Judy's bed and you can hide in the closet Eli. I'll tell Judy where you are so she can keep Cheryl and Janine from discovering you."

About an hour later the girls were in Judy's bedroom playing a sort of secret telling game. They guys waited to start filming until what was being said actually applied to why they were there.

"So, Cheryl, I heard you actually got a kiss from Shelby Corcoran's older brother Aaron. How in the world did you pull that off without alerting Holly Holliday?" Judy inquired curiously. Her friend Susanne's ears perked up.

"Ooh, I heard about that. Yeah how'd you do it?"

"I'm curious too." Mandy, another friend of Judy's asked.

Cheryl and Janine loved to gossip and they figured it would be OK to tell them considering they didn't go to their school.

"I'll tell you, but this doesn't leave this room." Cheryl started after the girls agreed. "OK so, we were at this senior party, right? At Mickey Del Vecchio's house, and Aaron Corcoran walks in with two of his friends. Holly was nowhere to be seen."

"After a while when she didn't show up we figured she wasn't coming, but then Cheryl remembered she was out of town visiting her dead grandmother or something." Janine waved her hand in the air dismissively.

Judy tried not to roll her eyes. "So, then what happened? I'm dying to know…" The mild disgust in her voice was lost on them.

"Well one of his friends, Brad I think, gave him some punch. I happen to know it was spiked with this mighty strong concoction earlier that night. I'm not exactly sure what it was but after he drank like one cup he was on the couch about to pass out." Janine continued.

"That's when we decided to pounce." Cheryl smirked sharing a look with Janine. "He was basically unconscious but still awake enough to think we were Holly. That's how we managed to each get a kiss from him."

"We wanted to see why his guard dog kept him on her hip at all times, turns out even when unconscious his kissing is incredible." Janine sighed dreamily. "But then Holly showed up and it got crazy, I don't think I've ever seen anyone get slapped so hard."

"Hey, just be happy she didn't come after us." Cheryl told her.

"Oh, so that's why they broke up. I was wondering what happened there. So, if he's been single why haven't you girls tried to get a date?" Judy asked while waiting for Deb to come upstairs with a distraction to get the guys out of the house.

"Oh, we've both tried but that boy refuses to date anyone, he's still hung up on the giraffe." Janine rolled her eyes.

"I can't possibly see why." Cheryl shrugged.

"Yeah, big mystery." Judy mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

* * *

Deb got them out of the room by asking them if they wanted to watch some movie, Joey couldn't quite make it out, but as soon as they headed downstairs Deb got the boys from their hiding spots.

"Did you guys get enough footage?" Deb asked as she led them to the back door.

"Yep, more than enough. Thanks for the help Deb, and thank Judy for us too will ya?" Joey put his camera in his bag.

"Yeah, we'll have to get her something for being willing enough to have to entertain those two all night." Eli gave Deb a brief hug and slipped out of the door with Joey.

"So, when are we gonna reveal this evidence we've just acquired?" Eli asked Joey.

"Well I figure we'll take Debs' advice and do it after prom, we have to figure out how to get Holly to watch it and who knows how she'll react." Joey told him.

"Right, after prom it is. Well catch you later man, I promised Kate I'd take her out tonight and I don't want to be late." Eli waved and ran up the street to get his car.

Joey walked through the gate to his back yard and saw his parents dancing by the pool. He smiled to himself, even with their busy schedules they always found time for each other. He hoped when he got married he and his wife could have a relationship sort of like theirs.

"Hey you're home, your mom made meatloaf." Daniel told his youngest son as he approached.

"Mm, mama's home cooking. Better believe I missed that." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and walked inside the house with them.

"Sorry I got back so late, Deb had to figure out how to get us out without being seen." He explained to his mom as she placed a plate in front of him. He had explained the whole plan to his parents the night before. "Where's everybody else?"

"Well your sister is out with Nathan looking for a tux for prom, and Aaron is down on the beach taking a walk." Daniel told him as he sat down across from him looking through some tax papers. "I should really fax these to my accountant."

"Honey, no business talk at the table." Elizabeth folded her arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear I wasn't thinking. Come on, let's let the boy eat and you and I can go back to our dancing." He smiled and held his hand out to her which she gladly took.

Joey chuckled and watched his parents go. After he ate dinner he made his way upstairs and was surprised to see light coming from his room. He always turned it off before he left, he gently pushed the door open and saw his desk lamp was on. "Must've forgot about it…" He mumbled to himself but movement caught his eye. He turned towards his bed and saw Cassie laying there, asleep.

"Cass?" He laughed and went over to her, she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her but he was curious as to why she was there. He gently shook her arm and she yawned waking up.

"Joey…?" She looked around as she sat up, once she remembered where she was her eyes widened. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you babe, but what are you doing here so late?"

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "My parents are divorced which is why we moved here, but my dad showed up at our house this evening. They were screaming at each other so my older brother brought me here. Your mom told me you weren't home but I could stay as long as I wanted."

"I'm sorry Cass, I couldn't imagine what that's like." He held her close.

"It's all right, I just hope he goes back to L.A. and leaves my mom alone."

"You can sleep in my bed if you want, I'll take the couch." Joey offered.

"Don't be ridicules, you're sleeping right here with me." She laughed.

"I Am?"

"Of course, silly!" She kissed him. "But no funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" He told her before smirking and tickling her.

"Joey!"


	5. Prom & Reconciliation

Deborah and Judy Goldman practically grew up with the Corcoran siblings, they'd go to the Jewish Community Center everyday after school together when they were in elementary and middle school. Their father, Norman, was also Daniel Corcoran's attorney so the teenagers saw a lot of each other. The Goldman family was well off, but the girls chose to go to public school rather than a fancy private one.

Judy Goldman was the younger of the two sisters, a cheerleader who strove for popularity. So of course that meant she chose to date a football player.

Russell Fabray came from good stock, wide receiver for the Long Island Pirates, he was a gentleman, and he seemed to treat Judy well. But being the traditional Jewish mother that she was, Connie Goldman didn't particularly like the fact that Russell wasn't Jewish himself.

Deborah Goldman, who was older than Judy and much more laid back, could care less about status. That's why the first time Mitchell Puckerman pulled up to her on his motorcycle, she hopped on the back of it no questions asked.

Unlike Russell, Mitchell was Jewish, his mother Sylvia happened to be friends with Connie, Elizabeth, Valerie, and Amelia. But he was the typical bad boy, he rode motorcycles, he seemed really rough around the edges, and Norman Goldman didn't trust him.

The Goldman's trusted their daughters though and hoped that if it came down to it they'd make the right decisions in life. When Connie found out that Aaron Corcoran was taking her daughter to prom she couldn't contain her joy.

"Deb just think, you could end up with Aaron! He's going to be a famous actor or producer one day, just think of the possibilities."

"Ma don't be silly; Aaron and I are just friends." Deb laughed. "You know I love Mitch, I wish you'd give him a chance."

Judy chuckled. "She said the same thing to me when she found out he was going to be my date as well."

"Hey, he's handsome, he's Jewish, and he's such a sweet boy for taking both of my daughters to prom because Russell and Mitch are too busy for my girls." Connie told them as she got dinner ready.

"Mom I told you, Russell has to go out of town because his grandfather had a heart attack. I mean that's worth missing prom for, besides we still have senior prom next year." She sat down on the couch and got ready to watch Family Ties.

"Yeah and Mitch has to work at least he tried his best to get out of it for me." Deb joined Judy on the couch.

"Mhm, whatever you say dear." Connie had a feeling that Puckerman boy was going to be trouble.

* * *

Shelby was going over her audition for the school Play, they were finally doing a musical this year and she nearly passed out when she discovered it was West Side Story. She just had to get Maria, but she wasn't the only talented girl in the Junior class. She did go to a prestigious preforming arts school after all.

"Shelby don't worry you've got this. There's nobody I know who has as much determination when it comes to theater." Kate told her as she helped her practice.

"As much as I'd love to believe that I have to be realistic here Kate."

"Well we've been rehearsing for hours, let's relax and get your mind off of it for a bit. Family Ties is almost on, you want to watch it and drool over Michael J. Fox with me?"

Shelby laughed. "When have I ever said no to that?"

"You girls gushing about that Fox dude again?" Eli rolled his eyes as he walked in with Nathan, Joey, and Cassie.

"Ooh Family Ties is on?" Cassie walked over to the couch and sat down with the girls.

"Babe do I hint a bit of jealousy in your tone?" Kate stood up making her way over to him. Teasing her boyfriend was one of her favorite pastimes.

Eli scoffed. "Oh please, I'm more suave if not suaver than that guy."

"You didn't look too suave when Mitch gave you that swirly after the basketball game yesterday." Joey shrugged.

"I told you not to tell her about that!" Eli whispered harshly.

"He did what!" Kate yelled.

"And there she goes…" Nathan sighed.

"Babe, it's no big deal. He was just messing with us, just guys goofing around."

"Since when does shoving somebody's head in a toilet and flushing it constitute as 'goofing off'?" Shelby rolled her eyes. "Does Deb know about this?"

"Yeah and she yelled at him in front of all of his friends it was hilarious." Joey laughed and sat down in one of the recliners.

"Yeah, it was taken care of so could you calm down? Please?" Eli rubbed Kate's arms and she sighed relenting.

"Fine."

* * *

It was the night of prom and all the girls met up at the Corcoran residence to get ready. The guys waited downstairs already in their tuxes. Cassandra had brought her older brother along and he offered to be Judy's date for the evening.

"So Jackson I've seen you around school but I didn't know you were Cassie's' brother." Aaron said. "And you're in my English class aren't you?"

"Yeah I think so man, I didn't even know you were Joey's older brother." He laughed. "But it's nice to finally meet everyone. You sure your friend is cool with me taking her to prom?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend is out of town and you seem like a nice guy." Nathan looked him up and down.

"Plus Joey told us multiple times how great you are." Eli teased.

"Hey it's true, remember how my car was making that weird noise?" Joey said. Their father bought them old cars and made them fix it up themselves except for Shelby who got an actual working car for her sweet sixteen. "Well he worked some kind of magic and now it runs as smooth as butter."

"Whoa, you fixed Joey's crap mechanic job? Impressive." Aaron laughed and braced himself when Joey playfully tried to tackle him. "Hey watch the tux."

"It was nothing." Jackson stated modestly. "I just like working on cars, its therapeutic…" His sentence tailed off when he saw Judy and the other girls dismounting the stairs.

"You must be Jackson." Judy smiled up at the much taller boy. "I have to say, I appreciate that you managed to match my dress." She told him motioning to his tie.

"Well Joey helped me out with that one, it's nice to meet you Judy." Jackson smiled.

Their mothers came with their cameras and made them pose for several pictures before they could finally leave for prom.

Nathan and Kate's father, Allen, had gotten them a limo for the evening. "You kids behave now, and remember only one hour past curfew. If you're late we're coming after you." He motioned to himself and Daniel.

"Daddy we know, we'll be home by midnight and If anything comes up we'll call. Promise." Kate kissed his cheek and grabbed Eli's hand pulling him to the limo.

* * *

Jackson July didn't date often. He was quiet and reserved, he got straight A's and up until his senior year he went to a public high school. When he moved with his mom to New York he helped Cassandra with her audition to get into the performing arts high school. They liked what he did so much they offered to let him in as well, so he figured, why not?

He'd had girlfriends before, he maybe even loved one of them once upon a time, but as he got to know Judy over the course of the night he felt like he was falling for her. This was a first for him, especially falling for a girl who was in a relationship.

"Don't they look good together?" Kate whispered to Shelby as they waited for their boyfriends to come back with the punch.

"You mean Jackson and Judy?" She looked out to the dance floor to see them dancing. "You know what? They actually do, even their names go together." Shelby giggled.

"Maybe she'll finally break up with Russell and give this guy a chance, I mean she looks pretty comfortable with him."

"Well that's true, but like I said, Maybe she sees something in Russell Fabray that we don't see. She'll find out soon enough if he's actually a decent guy or if he's just putting up a front to appease her." Shelby smiled as Nathan approached with the Punch. "Thanks babe, all that dancing was making me thirsty.

Judy had been observing her prom date the whole night, he was handsome and tall with sandy blond hair. He was a real gentleman, holding doors open for her, getting things for her, and he didn't complain once about dancing.

"I wanted to thank you, you know? For um, agreeing to be my date tonight without even knowing who I was." Judy looked up at him and blushed when he smiled.

"Hey it was no trouble, I'm having a great time. But where's your boyfriend if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's in Philadelphia for his grandfathers funeral." At least that's what he had told Judy, but she'd discover later in life that Russell Fabray had a tendency of stretching the truth ever so slightly. Yes, it was true that he was in Philly. But his grandfather had died months ago, he was really there to watch a football game. Choosing to blow off his girlfriend on a very important night like junior prom and lie about it was like child's play to him.

"Oh wow, that's horrible. I mean I assumed it had to be something like that for any guy in his right mind to leave someone as beautiful as you on prom night." Jackson smiled at her.

"You know something Jackson? You're a really special guy." Judy laughed as he spun her around on the dance floor.

* * *

Holly Holliday had been in a relationship with Aaron Corcoran since the summer before freshman year of high school started. She had been friends with Shelby and Kate long before that, but she'd always had a crush on Aaron.

He only had eyes for her and he was incredibly loyal, he even had felt uncomfortable being partnered with another girl for a school project. That's why Holly was shocked when she saw him kissing those girls at that party. It wasn't like him at all, she felt like she had been lied to for three years.

Now he was dancing with Deb Goldman at their prom right in front of her and he looked happy. She knew Deb had a boyfriend that she didn't plan on leaving and she had a new boyfriend as well, but she couldn't help the intense jealousy she felt.

"Dude look at Holly, she's watching Deb and A.J. like a hawk." Joey mumbled to Eli.

"We should plan a little trip to the A.V. Room Monday morning, and show her our new film." Eli suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Joey nodded before going back over to Cassie.

Aaron danced with Deb most of the night, laughing with her and having fun, but he had no feelings for her past friendship. Deb was like a sister to him, but that didn't stop Holly from feeling the way she felt.

"It would appear that your ex is watching us." Deb told Aaron as they danced.

"Yeah I noticed, but it's not like she'd talk to me if I tried to go up to her."

"I was wondering, what if she forgave you? Would you date her again?"

Aaron was quiet for a moment. "…I don't know. I mean, Holly and I have known each other since elementary school. We dated three years and a few months, I was always loyal to her. I never gave her any reason not to trust me. When all that stuff went down at that party I could understand that she'd be upset. But I guess I figured with our history together, I thought she'd trust me enough to know I wouldn't hurt her like that. Or at the very least let me attempt to clear my name." He sighed. "What do you think Deb?"

"It doesn't really matter what my opinion of your relationship is A.J., all I can say is, trust your heart."

The problem was Aaron wasn't sure what his heart wanted. It didn't really matter any way, months had passed and except for that moment when she yelled at him in the hall she was acting like he didn't exist.

"So what's the news on West Side Story?" Nathan asked Shelby as he moved her around the dance floor.

"Mr. Clemmens told us that he's making the production a summer thing now that he's gotten conformation that we're allowed to do the play. Now multiple shows can be done, but we haven't auditioned yet and you know how anxious I get." She leaned her head on his chest and sighed.

"Babe, I love that about you."

"…You love that I'm an anxious mess?" She looked at him incredulously.

"No!" He laughed. "No, I love that this is something you want so bad and that you've been working hard for for years. I love that even though you're one of, if not the most, talented female singer in this school you don't believe parts should just be handed to you. Or that because your mother is a star of stage and screen you should get roles with out audition." He explained to her and her expression softened. "We could all tell you how incredible you are and how much you deserve the role of Maria, but you're humble enough to know you might not get it. But I can tell you one thing, I know you'll make it to Broadway one day."

Shelby smiled at her boyfriend, she loved him so much. "I love you, thank you." She kissed him softly and hugged him close.

"Anytime babe."

* * *

"You know I'm gonna marry you right?" Eli told Kate while she took her books and put them in her locker.

"You've told me every day since we were five honey, I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet." Kate said without taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"I could never get sick of you babe, I'm a one woman kind of guy. I know I joke sometimes, but other women just don't appeal to me. But hey, if you ever wanted to leave me…I mean I'd be upset, but your happiness is all I care about."

Kate's eyes widened and she looked at him as if he was crazy. "Don't be silly!" She smacked his chest before hugging him. "I would never, never do that to you." She kissed him and saw Joey approaching after dropping Cassie off at her locker. "I see Joey, you two go do whatever it is you're going to do, but I expect details later."

"I'll do you one better." He lifted his camera and patted it.

The boys found Holly at her locker and attempted to get her to come with them.

"You know the girls miss you right?" Eli said as he walked up behind her.

"I…what do you two want..?" Holly frowned at the mention of her friends. Ever since she broke up with Aaron it was like she broke up with Shelby and Kate as well.

"What we want is for you to come with us. We have something you're going to want to see." Joey told her.

"If this is about Aaron, I don't think there's anything that could excuse what he did to me.." She sighed.

"Just come with us OK? I promise it'll be worth it." Eli patted her shoulder.

The boys finally got her to follow them after a bit more convincing, Eli set his camera up in the back while Joey put in the tape he edited. Holly took a seat and tilted her head confusingly as she saw the weird camera angles.

"I was in the closet and Eli was under the bed, but that's not the important part." He motioned for her to look at the screen.

" _That's when we decided to pounce." Cheryl smirked sharing a look with Janine. "He was basically unconscious but still awake enough to think we were Holly. That's how we managed to each get a kiss from him."_

" _We wanted to see why his guard dog kept him on her hip at all times, turns out even when unconscious his kissing is incredible." Janine sighed dreamily. "But then Holly showed up and it got crazy, I don't think I've ever seen anyone get slapped so hard."_

Holly's eyes widened in shock as realization flashed across her face. "Oh my god…" She turned around and looked at Eli and Joey. "Aaron, he…he didn't cheat on me?" She stood up. "What have I done..? I have to go, excuse me.." She rushed out of the room without another word.

Eli looked at Joey. "Mission accomplished?"

"Yeah, I should say so. We'll see what happens, but for now we better get to class."

* * *

Holly found Aaron outside during lunch, he was sitting at a table alone so she took the opportunity.

"Hey…is this seat taken?"

Aaron turned his head and was surprised to see that it was Holly who had asked. "No, what's up?"

He was confused but offered her a kind smile, she was amazed he didn't turn her away. "Well, today I discovered that…you didn't cheat on me."

He raised an eyebrow but she stopped him before he could speak. "Before you ask, apparently Eli and Joey got Judy and Deb to get a confession and they somehow got it on camera."

"I should have known, those two are crazy geniuses sometimes." He chuckled until he noticed she was crying. "Hol..? Hey it's OK, I'm not angry with you."

"But you should be! I was horrible to you! How are you not upset?! I ignored you for months, I yelled at you in a hallway full of people and I blatantly flaunted my new boyfriend in your face!"

"Yeah but it's understandable, I mean you thought I cheated on you with not one but two girls." He shrugged.

"You're too nice sometimes you know that?" She sniffled and laughed a little as she took the handkerchief he offered her.

"I'd say lets pick up where we left off, but I mean things are different now." He told her softly.

"I know…I didn't expect you to want to get back together, I mean we've been broken up almost a year now…Plus like I said, I'm seeing someone else now…"

"Besides graduation is soon, I'm headed off to NYU, and you're headed?" He asked.

"Out of state…I see what you're saying, it wouldn't make sense to get reinvested in each other now…" She laughed.

"Yeah." He pulled her against his side in a one armed hug. "But I do know some girls who miss their friend." He motioned to Shelby and Kate who were walking past the table with the guys.

"They really miss me?" She asked surprised.

"Of course they do, they get why you stayed away. Because of me.."

"Aaron…"

"Holly really, it's fine." He smiled. "You'll always be my first everything and I'll always love you but now…"

"We need to just be friends, I know." She smiled and kissed his cheek as he motioned everyone else over.

"Holly, you're back?" Shelby sat beside her and hugged her.

"You can thank your brother and Eli for that." Holly smiled at them.

"What can we say?" Joey smirked.

"We're geniuses." Eli high-fived him.

"More like doofuses." Kate smirked and ruffled her boyfriends hair before hugging Holly. "It's good to have you back. Are you two…" She motioned between her and Aaron.

"No, just friends. We believe that's best, but it was a good run." Holly smiled at Aaron and he reciprocated.

"Besides, I hear college is more fun when you're single." Aaron teased and Holly pushed his shoulder.

"Oh shut up." She laughed.

"I missed this." Nathan whispered to Shelby.

"Yeah, looks like things are finally getting back to normal." She smiled.

Cassandra and Jackson joined them at the table and everyone introduced them to Holly. She was glad to be part of the group again, it was like coming home.

* * *

 **Sorry that took a few days longer than usual, I got a little busy. Now to address some reviews.**

 **Courtneeyoung18: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Guest 1: I'm happy you think I'm doing a great job, I wasn't entirely sure at first. I've been developing this story in my head for almost two years.**

 **Guest 2: I didn't think you were being rude, I do have a lot of characters in this story and more to come. I thought I made it clear whom was related to whom but I am making a tumblr for this story that should be up by the end of the week. It'll have family trees, bios, manips and things like that. So if you ever get confused about who's who you can just look there.**

 **Guest 3: This story is separated into parts so I'm showing the lives of the parents right now and how Rachel, the twin, and Quinn are born. things like that, and part 2 would be the main Glee story line but my version of it. It's not far off don't worry, maybe in about 5 or 6 more chapters but I write fast ;)**

 **As always reviews, follows, & favorites are appreciated. I own nothing but the typos and OCs lol see you next time**


	6. Promises

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror as he tied his tie, his graduation gown behind him. He'd gotten his acceptance letter to NYU/Tisch a few weeks ago and today he was graduating.

Elizabeth was downstairs making sure everyone was ready while simultaneously going over the final arrangements for the graduation party this evening. It was an emotional day for her, her oldest son was graduating high school and going off to college in the fall. If she said she wasn't going to cry today she'd be lying.

"Aaron, sweetie, are you dressed yet?" She called upstairs to him.

"Yeah ma, I'll be right down!" He grabbed the gown from its hanger and draped it over his arm after putting his cap on his head.

"There he is!" Daniel grinned and patted his oldest son on the shoulder as soon as he got downstairs. "I'm so proud of you son, you're going to do great things one day. You all are." He smiled at his other two children.

"Thanks dad, but you can gloat over A.J. and ignore us today if you want to. It's his big day after all." Joey joked earning a playful noogie from his older brother.

"Just be glad you were too smart for the second grade, otherwise you'd have two years left instead of one with Shelby." Aaron smirked at him.

"You two are the only guys I know who tease each other in compliments." Shelby laughed while giving Aaron a hug.

"Oh, my baby is leaving the nest!" Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

"Ma come on, it's OK. I'll only be two hours away. It's like driving to uncle Leo and aunt Val's restaurant." Aaron smiled letting his mother cling to him.

"Well could you at least get a haircut before the semester starts? Your hair is longer than mine."

"Cut my luxurious locks?!" He ran his fingers through his hair while his siblings chuckled at his expense. "OK fine, I guess new year new me right?"

"Oh thank goodness, Daniel make your son an appointment with the barber."She stopped crying already, smirking instead.

"This is what happens when you have an actress for a mother…" Aaron pouted.

* * *

That night at the party Shelby sat with Nathan on the beach. "One more year of high school after this summer."

"Yep, and then its off to collage and part time jobs." Nathan chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to be working extra hard, If I get the lead in West Side Story I'll be doing that half the summer. Then when school starts back up it's all college applications and auditions." Shelby sighed not looking forward to that part of the collage experience. She planned on applying to Julliard and Tisch which was more likely for her to get int to like Aaron did.

"Yeah, we're going to be pretty busy, you especially. But promise me one thing Shelbs?" Nathan held her hand in his.

"And what would that be?"

"That we'll always make time for each other through all the chaos." He pulled her close.

"Hm, I think I can manage that." She kissed him softly.

Eli came rushing up to them. "Hey, sorry to ruin this…" He waved his hand up and down in front of them. "This affectionate moment, but I have a predicament!"

Nathan and Shelby looked at each other before looking back at Eli.

"What is it man?" Nathan asked. "You look nervous, that's odd for you."

"That's because I am nervous." He looked around before showing them a ring. "I got Kate a promise ring and suddenly I'm too scared to give it to her."

"Eli, you literally tell her you're going to marry her everyday. How is this any different?" Shelby asked confused at his shaky demeanor.

"Yes, that's true. But this solidifies that." He sat down with them. "It's not that I don't want this, I'm just…"

"Scared? Dude it's OK to be scared but you've been with my sister for a long time. She's going to be happy when you give it to her, now get up and go." Nathan patted him on the back and pointed at Kate who was talking to Cassandra by the bonfire.

Eli walked over to them after giving Nathan his camera so he could hide and film it for him. "Excuse me ladies, but can I see you over here for a moment babe?"

"Yeah sure hon, I'll talk to you later Cassie." She gave her a hug before going off with Eli. He led her out to the deck for some privacy, shewalked up to the rail and leaned on it watching the waves on the beach.

Eli smiled watching her before sinking down on one knee. "Hey babe?"

"Yes?" She turned around, her eyes widening in shock when she saw him kneeling in front of her. "Um..Eli, what are you…?"

"Dude what the hell?" Nathan walked up behind him and pulled him up by his collar. "Are you trying to freak her out?"

Eli looked at Nathan. "That was…really dumb wasn't it?" He looked back at at Kate. "My bad babe, I'm not proposing if that's what you thought."

Kate laughed and put a hand on her chest sighing in relief. "Oh thank god! I love you sweetie but we're still in high school!"

Eli smirked and pulled her against his chest. "No babe, marriage isn't on the table just yet, but…" He held up the ring. "I do want you to know that I promise to propose to you at some point in the future."

"Oh Eli…" She took it in her hand and observed it. It was an elegant white gold band laced with emeralds because green was her favorite color. Inscribed on the inside were the words, 'A promise is forever'. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love it you big dork, god how do you know me so well?"

"Because I love ya girl, duh." He chuckled and showed her the larger ring that matched hers but lacked the jewels. "I'll wear this one so everybody knows I'm taken."

She laughed and kissed him softy before smacking his chest. "Goofball."

* * *

Shelby had gotten the role of Maria in Westside Story and she had been working all summer. "Baby I'm so sorry, I missed dinner again last night." She sighed and snuggled up to Nathan in his bed.

"Babe it's OK, you're so good at what you do and it's a step in the right direction. Great practice for Broadway, besides when you make it big you're going to be away from me when you're working. So I think of this as great practice for me in that sense." He chuckled and kissed her.

"Are you sure you're alright with it Nate? I feel like such a bad girlfriend."

"Babe come on, stop that. You're here right now aren't you? It's all good I promise OK?"

She nodded and kissed him again, he was so good to her, he always had been. She got up and grabbed his hand until they were standing by his stereo. "Dance with me?"

"Of course." He smiled and walked over to his collection. "I have just the song." He pulled out a cassette and put it in his tape deck pressing play. The music filled the air and as Jennifer Warnes started singing, Nathan took Shelby's hands.

Shelby's eyes brightened as she heard the opening melody. She loved the song and the movie it was from, she sang the opening lines as she moved into Nathan's arms.

 **Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world few hearts survive?**

Nathan sang Joe Cockers part as he wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist. He could remember the first time they'd heard the song together. They were twelve at the time and he had gotten his first real kiss from her in the dressing room of some store he couldn't remember. He remembered everything else about that day though, like the fact that this song had been playing at the time.

 **All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive**

 **The road is long**  
 **There are mountains in our way**  
 **But we climb a step every day**

He spun her around as they sang the next part together, Shelby laughed when he put a rose in his mouth and started tangoing with her.

"Where on earth did you get that?" She giggled. "You're too much sometimes Nathan Stark."

"Yeah, but you love it." He smirked giving the rose to her.

"Maybe I do." She gave him a coy smile before sniffing it and laughing some more.

He chuckled and started dancing with her normally again.

 **Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high**

 **Love lift us up where we belong**  
 **Far from the world below**  
 **Up where the clear winds blow**

They stopped singing as Nathan rocked Shelby to the music. "I love you so much, you know that Nate?" She smiled up at him.

"Hm, I have no clue." He teased. "Remind me again."

 **Some hang on to, 'used to be'  
Live their lives looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our life out there to find**

 **The road is long**  
 **There are mountains in our way**  
 **But we climb a step every day**

 **Love lift us up where we belong**  
 **Where the eagles cry**  
 **On a mountain high**

She grabbed his face and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Nathan was caught off guard at first but grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

When they finally pulled apart for air he panted and smiled. "Oh, that much huh?"

 **Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Where the clear wind blows**

 **Time goes by, no time to cry**  
 **Life's you and I, a life today**

Shelby laughed and leaned her head against his chest. "You're such a dork, but you're my dork."

"I know." He smiled. "And I love you too by the way."

 **Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high**

 **Love lift us up where we belong**  
 **Far from the world we know**  
 **Where the clear winds blow**

"I know you do, we're going to keep it that way alright?"

"I know, I promise." He kissed her again.  
 **  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong**

* * *

It was getting closer to Aaron's first semester of collage, over the course of the summer he'd been going to the new building and helping with the construction. The rest of the place was still being worked on but the loft on the very top floor was complete. Aaron had his stuff moved over and settled in. "This is gonna be so awesome." He looked around at how big it was, it was kind of like a studio apartment almost, with an open floor plan. The difference was the upstairs part had actual bedrooms and there were a few downstairs as well. The kitchen and living room were pretty big and there was a big window overlooking city park.

"I'm going to need some curtains and bean bag chairs…" Aaron mumbled to himself as he looked around, he'd get it furnished soon enough.

A few days later he began working as a waiter at Val and Leo's restaurant, his family was rich but the Corcoran's weren't spoiled. They knew how to work and do chores, nobody wants to be a snob.

"Hey Aaron come here." Leo called him over. "I'd like you to meet my new busboy Manuel, he's also new to the city so if you don't mind, I'd like you to show him around."

"No problem uncle Leo." Aaron told him. "Come on, it's my lunch break. We can grab a booth and you can tell me about yourself."

He and Manuel sat down at a booth in the corner while Val had the chef cook them something. "So, tell me about yourself man."

"Well, my name is Manuel Villanueva but you can call me Manny. I'm from Miami Florida, I was born about a year after my parents immigrated from Venezuela."

"Oh yeah? How did you end up all the way out here?" Aaron asked curiously.

"I want to be a doctor, it's been a goal of mine ever since I was a kid. My parents didn't really have much money, so I kept my grades up and saved my money for community collage." He explained. "What I didn't know was that one of my teachers had applied for a few scholarships for me, one of them being Colombia University. Now that's a place I'd never get into with out a scholarship, their tuition is pretty steep." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah I bet, especially for the college of physicians and surgeons. A friend of mine got into Pace University, she wants to be a nurse so she was looking at Colombia." Aaron told him.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime." Manny smiled. "Anyway, my dad had passed away last year so I didn't want to leave my mom and younger sister. But when I got the acceptance letter my mom made me come, she wouldn't take no for an answer. So here I am."

"Aw geez, sorry about your dad man."

"It's OK, I miss him but I know he'd be really proud of me right now." Manny smiled.

"Yeah I bet, only the good dads are capable of that feeling." Aaron nodded.

"You speak the truth man."

Over the next few months Aaron and Manny became best friends basically, he took him around a lot until he got used to the city. Today he was going to show him the loft. "Dude I have an idea, I know you're always complaining about the dorms so I was thinking."

As he and Manny came up to the tall building Manny looked up. "Oh, you live in one of these apartments instead of the NYU dorms?"

"Something like that." He led him inside after unlocking the two glass doors in the front, there was construction all around. He led Manny to the elevator and took him up to the loft. "My dad owns the whole building so when it's done only friends and family will live here."

"Dude this place is huge!" He looked around as he stepped into the loft.

"Yeah and lonely, you wanna move in?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? Just like that?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for months and you're like my best friend. Plus I get bored in here without anyone to talk to. So what do you say?"

"What do I say? How about hell yeah!" He grinned and Aaron continued to show him around.

* * *

Jackson July dreamed of opening up his own garage one day, what he didn't know was that meeting Aaron Corcoran would make that into a reality sooner than later. After prom Aaron and Jackson hung out some more. Jackson was new and town and Aaron hadn't had a lot of close friends other than the people he considered family. Jackson's father was a big time Hollywood lawyer, after the divorce he attempted to buy his children's love with money. That's how Jackson got into a great business school no problem, his grades were a big help as well.

"So you're going to an automotive school and a business school right? Well my dad and I were thinking about something. Do you see how huge this downstairs area is?" Aaron asked Jackson as they walked around the construction work. Jackson had met up with Aaron to check out the building and hang out with him and Manny.

"Yeah, it's huge. What are you thinking about doing in here? You know, other than making a bunch of living spaces upstairs." He chuckled.

"A few things. A front lobby just to have something nice to walk into, that'll probably have a downstairs apartment for whoever the doorman is. A banquet hall for parties, might turn it into a club who knows." He shrugged and led him to the back. "But here I see your own garage, plus a place to park our cars."

"Dude…what…"

"You heard me man, we have the space and once you get your degree my dad is going to open it up for you." He patted the taller boy on the shoulder.

"Aaron…why are you doing this for me man? Not that I'm not incredibly grateful."

"Because we're friends, good friends. I know you'd help me out if I ever needed it." He grinned. "My dad and Mr. Stark like to use their wealth to help people. They build homeless shelters, buy clothes and toys for children who have nothing even when it's not Christmas or Hanukkah. And my dad always invests in things he believes in, He taught us all how to do the same. Sure we've only known each other a year but I've seen enough to know you're passionate about what you do. You're going to do great things one day, I can see you having the best mechanics shop in the city."

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much." He hugged him briefly.

"Just don't let me down man, now let me show you to your new pad."

"Wait, you want me to live here?"

"Well yeah, Manny and I could use some company and when the whole building is done you can pick an apartment." He told him as they walked towards the elevator. "There's literally a bunch to choose from."

"Dude." Jackson laughed and fist pumped. "I am so in!"

* * *

 **Busy week but I finally got this chapter out, hopefully the next won't take as long. Starting to get into Jane the Virgin a little bit so if you haven't seen it their will be spoilers. My tumblr for the story isn't up just yet, I was too busy this week to work on it, but hopefully it'll be ready next chapter. As always, thanks for reading and reviews, comments, favorites, etc. are appreciated.**


	7. College, Weddings, & Babies?

**There are a few songs in this chapter, one of them being a duet, so to avoid confusion.**

 **Nathans lyrics**

 ** _Shelbys_**

 **Both**

* * *

"Kate, did you get your letter from Tisch yet?" Shelby asked her best friend over the phone while she nervously held the envelope she received that morning.

"Just checked the mail as soon as I got home Come over, we'll open them together. My Brother isn't home don't worry."

A few minutes and a short walk later and Shelby was sitting on Kate's bed. They nervously looked at their envelopes hoping they held letters of acceptance.

"Aaron got into NYU last year, Eli and Nate got their acceptance letters last week. So I'm pretty sure we'll get in too, especially after all our hard work, not to mention all the letters of recommendation."

"You're absolutely right, want to just go for it?" Shelby asked and Kate nodded.

"Oh God I'm so nervous Shelbs, but I've got a good feeling about this. Ready?" Kate looked at her.

Shelby nodded and tore her letter open. "Let's say it at the same time on the count of three. One..two..three… I got in!" They both said at once before screaming excitedly. Shelby couldn't believe it; with the training she'd receive there, her dream was one step closer to becoming a reality.

 **Five Months Later**

Shelby was attending classes while working as a waitress in her uncles' restaurant with the others, he also let her sing there. Yes, her parents were rich but they couldn't support her all her life. She wanted to make her own money for food and things, she didn't mind not having to pay rent though. Currently she lived in the loft with Kate, her brothers, Jonathan, Cassandra, Manny and…Nathan.

The very same Nathan that happened to be her former lover and boyfriend, the last time she'd seen him was almost a year ago. She avoided seeing him after breaking up with him, but last she remembered he was tall and a little geeky with his shaggy hair, glasses, and love for all things Star Wars. He had a little muscle before But now…

"Shelby, you're practically drooling over my brother." Kate smirked when she noticed Shelby glancing down from their perch above the living room. "You're supposed to be studying, not watching Nate and Eli play Donkey Kong."

Shelby blushed. "Sorry, I can't help it. You know how sexy I always found him."

"Gross, but yes I know." Kate made a face.

"But now he has muscles, and facial hair, and did he cut his hair? I can't believe he cut his hair!"

Kate laughed. "Shelbs, why don't you two dummies just get back together? You know you still love him, and the reason you broke up was stupid anyway."

"Kate you know he has a girlfriend."

"Yes, and I also know she's a cold hearted bitch and I would love nothing more than to punch her in the face."

"Kate!" Shelby laughed. "Come on, she's not…well OK she's unpleasant, but Nate likes her. I broke up with him, I can't just walk up to him after almost a year and say, 'Hey, I still love you lets get back together.' I broke his heart Kate."

Kate just shrugged and let it go for now but that didn't mean she and Eli weren't already concocting a plan.

"So, how are you fairing so far living with your ex." Eli asked Nathan nonchalantly. "I see how she keeps looking at you." He smirked and Nathan nudged him with his elbow playfully.

"You're so full of it man, she is not. Besides, She's the one who ended it remember? We're just friends, it's surprisingly easy. And you know I'm dating Lisa now." He wouldn't admit it to Eli but it was hard to live with Shelby and not actually be with her.

"Oh yeah? And what happens when Shelby starts dating and bringing other guys around?"

Nathan ignored the possible jealousy. "Not my problem…"

"You sure about that man?"

"Like I said, I'm with Lisa now..."

Eli glanced up at Kate and she nodded, they'd talk about their plan with the guys later.

It was true that Nathan was in a relationship but Shelby found herself hanging out with him more and more after classes when his girlfriend Lisa wasn't around.

Lisa was not too fond of Shelby or Kate for that matter, but she especially hated Shelby. She was aware of Nathan and Shelby's previous relationship and she was not happy about him living with her. Eli told him it was idiotic to tell her something like that but Nathan countered by telling him Lisa was fine with it. Or so he thought, she was rude to Shelby every time she was alone with her and Kate. When Nathan wasn't around she turned into a cold-hearted beast.

"God I hate her; I have no idea what the hell my brother sees in her but I wish she'd disappear." Kate grumbled after yet another unpleasant encounter with the bitch.

Shelby sighed and turned away from the sheet music she was going over. "As much as I would love for a twister to come and take her away Wizard of Oz style, Nathan must see something good in her. A guy like him would never date such a horrendous person like her if she acted that way all the time…Anyway I need to get to work early, Uncle Leo asked me to sing tonight, see you there hon." She grabbed her bag and waved to Kate passing Aaron on her way out.

"Hey Aaron while I'm thinking about it, what do you think about my brother's girlfriend honestly?" Kate asked him when he sat down in his La-Z-Boy.

He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment before getting serious. "The chick has got to go; I guarantee you she's using Nate. I see her around campus acting like she's the queen of everything just because she's head cheerleader for the college football team. You know I did not expect NYU to have cheerleaders I-"

Kate cut him off. "Aaron, sweetie, you're starting to ramble." She laughed. "The question is how do we get rid of her?"

"Get rid of who?" Joey asked having caught the end of their conversation when he walked in with Eli and Manny.

"We're getting rid of someone? Sounds like fun." Eli joked before giving Kate a kiss.

"Ugh get a room you two." Joey teased them before getting hit in the face with a pillow courtesy of Kate.

"You're just jealous because you haven't had sex in months." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault I graduated high school a year early to be with Cassie only for her to discover she was going to take her first semester at some prestigious dance academy in Europe."

"Dude, you graduated early because you skipped a grade back in elementary school." Manny chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"You and Cassie were literally in the same grade." Aaron playfully threw in.

"At least you're faithful, Now back to the subject at hand." Kate snuggled up against Eli and explained everything that had been happening with Nathan's girlfriend.

"Hmm, well I know a way we can get rid of her. Karaoke contest down at The Starlight this Friday night." Manny smirked. "I've heard the girl sing, compared to Shelby she sounds like a garbage disposal."

Kate laughed at his description of Lisa's voice. "Oh my god, that's probably so accurate."

"That's the perfect plan dude, and to top it all off we can get Nate and Shelbs to sing a duet. That really ought to piss Lisa off, and she will make it known I guarantee it." Jackson told them before standing up to head to his room. "I had a long day and I need a nap, let me know what you guys come up with." He left them to their scheming.

"Maybe we could get Mari and Camilla to help us out with the plan?" Manny suggested to Aaron referring to the sisters they met last month at the restaurant. Manny was head over heels for Mari and got Aaron to come on a double date with her and her sister Camilla. He ended up really liking her so now they were dating as well.

"Yeah, they could probably help with a distraction if we need one." Aaron nodded.

A couple days later Nathan and Shelby were talking after classes about their favorite musicals, she was keeping him company while he waited for Lisa to show up. "So if they ever recast Cats, and we both auditioned…would it be a little weird that I'd be kinda excited about wearing the costume?" Nathan asked Shelby with a slight grin on his face.

She laughed and added some creamer to her coffee. "God Nate now I want to see you all decked out in a Rum Tum Tugger costume." She teased him.

"Rum Tum Tugger huh? Yeah I can picture it now, I'd look all cool like a fancy lion." He joked and waved his hand around.

Shelby snorted at his description nearly choking on her coffee. "Nate, honey, you know the rules. No jokes when I'm having my coffee."

"Yes I remember…" He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Nate…" She didn't know how long her hand had been on his chest but she quickly removed it when she saw Lisa approaching. "I'll see you at home OK? Go hang out with your girlfriend." Shelby left before Nathan had a chance to reply, she didn't want to be rude but Lisa just made her really uncomfortable. She was one of the meanest people she'd ever had the displeasure to know, and she didn't understand why Nathan was with her.

Shelby got home a little while later and found Kate and Eli sitting on the couch watching a movie with Jackson. "Hello my makeshift family, whatcha watching?" Shelby sat down and laid her head on Kate's shoulder while she explained the Marilyn Monroe film they were watching.

"Did you see my brother by the way? He said he was going to walk you home this evening but you're here and he's not." Kate played with Shelby's hair.

"We ran into Lisa." Shelby rolled her eyes and grabbed the blanket from the side of the couch. "God I can't stand her."

Kate shared a look with Eli. "We don't blame you."

* * *

The Starlight was a karaoke bar on campus that the group frequented every Friday night and this was Nathan's first night bringing Lisa. Nathan didn't really bring her around his friends for a few reasons, the main one being she told him she felt more comfortable when it was just them. So he never really brought her on group outings. Kate and Eli suggested that he should this time around however and he complied.

Kate pulled the guys aside so they could go over the plan one more time while Joey got his camera ready. "OK so we get Lisa to sing first, Shelbs goes up right after and blows her out of the water. We convince Shelbs and Nate to do a duet, Lisa gets pissed as usual, and we make sure Nate hears the meltdown that's bound to occur." Eli listed everything while Kate and Aaron nodded.

"It's genius as long as it all goes according to plan." Jackson said.

"Well that's why we have Mari and Camilla, they're pretty fast and they'd probably get between Shelby and Lisa before any of us could." Manny reminded them.

They took their seats in their usual booth and went through the song book.

"As the best singer here I'll go first." Lisa bragged and stood up, everyone but Nathan rolled their eyes. She sang a Belinda Carlisle song, it sounded alright at least she wasn't super terrible like they were expecting.

Kate and Camilla practically pushed Shelby onto the stage when Lisa was done. She let Joey pick the song for her and she was hoping it was something good and not a prank again like last week when he picked a Weird Al song. She smiled feeling relived when the music started and grabbed the microphone off the stand.

 **I've been lonely, I've been waitin' for you**  
 **I'm pretending and that's all I can do**  
 **The love I'm sendin'**  
 **Ain't makin' it through to your heart**

Kate and Eli smirked at each other before turning back to the performance, the song was perfect for their plan and Joey was filming the whole thing. It also happened to be one of Kate's favorites so that was a plus.

 **You've been hidin', never lettin' it show**  
 **Always tryin' to keep it under control**  
 **You got it down and you're well on your way to the top**  
 **But there's somethin' that you forgot**

Nathan was focused on Shelby and nothing else, he never understood why but her voice always did that to him when she sang. He could remember the first time he heard her sing…that's when he fell for her.

 **What about love?**  
 **Don't you want someone to care about you?**  
 **And what about love?**  
 **Don't let it slip away**  
 **What about love?**  
 **I only want to share it with you**  
 **You might need it someday**

The whole crowd was on their feet and cheering when Shelby hit the chorus, plan or no plan Joey and the others smiled. They knew Shelby would hit it big one day, her voice was incredible.

Lisa on the other hand was fuming, she did not like being shown up and it seemed like Shelby was singing every word to Nathan! How dare she, Nathan was hers! But in actuality Shelby wasn't really focusing her attention on anyone in particular, she mostly moved around the stage looking at everyone.

 **I can't tell you what you're feelin' inside**  
 **And I can't sell you what you don't want to buy**  
 **Something's missing, you got to look back on your life**  
 **You know something here just ain't right**

 **What about love?**  
 **Don't you want someone to care about you?**  
 **What about love?**  
 **Don't let it slip away**  
 **What about love?**  
 **I only want to share it with you**

She was focused on the actual song itself, but Nathan sat there feeling something he'd been feeling since the day Shelby came back into his life although he tried to deny it. Yes, he was still in love with Shelby Corcoran…It's not like he ever stopped loving her but she dumped him! What the hell was going on? He had a girlfriend now, he needed to stop thinking about Shelby.

 **What about love?**  
 **Don't you want someone to care about you?**  
 **What about love?**  
 **Don't let it slip away**  
 **But what about love?**  
 **I only want to share it with you**

 **Oh no**  
 **Ohh ohh, oh what about love?**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Ooh ooh hoo**  
 **What about love?**  
 **Love, love, love**  
 **What about, what about love?**  
 **Ooh hoo hoo hoo**

The crowd cheered loudly for her once she was done, Shelby was a house favorite, the crowd seemed to be bigger on Friday nights because they knew she'd be performing. They were all on their feet shouting for an encore and Aaron pushed Nathan onto the stage without giving him time to think about it.

"OK, well it looks like you're getting a duet." Shelby laughed while addressing the crowd and Nathan smiled grabbing the extra microphone.

"I'm picking the song this time!" Mari told them with a devious smirk on her lips. Nathan was a little surprised when the music started but he quickly got into performance mode taking the first verse.

 **When I fall, you're my place to land.**  
 **I lose my touch, you're my hands,**  
 **The one I hold on to.**  
 **If you run out of reason to try**  
 **I'll love enough for both you and I**  
 **I'll be the one you can run to.**

Mari blatantly chose this song for a few reasons, to hopefully awaken some feelings, to piss Lisa off, and she knew his Shelby loved to sing Barbra. So it was basically a triple win, especially when she saw the look of pure rage on Lisa's face.

Shelby took the next verse looking into Nathan's eyes while she sang, ever the performer she silenced the room with her vocals. All she saw was Nathan, it felt natural and that worried her a little. It brought her back to a time when they were in love.

 ** _I'd rather go through any pain love puts us through_**  
 ** _Than to spend one day without you by my side._**

They sang the next verse together, their voices blending beautifully, Kate was slightly in awe never really hearing her brother sing with Shelby before, not even in glee club. She was glad Joey and Eli pretty much filmed everything because this needed to be preserved.

 **If you ever leave me, will you take me with you?**  
 **If you're ever lonely, I wanna be lonely too.**  
 **My home's beside you, no matter where you may go.**  
 **My love's inside you, even more than you know.**

When Shelby started singing to him in the next verse there was no question, he was still in love with her. He'd always been in love with her and he was never going to stop loving her. Now he felt like an idiot for not trying harder to get her back.

 ** _In a world of anger and lies_**  
 ** _I find peace in your eyes_**  
 ** _A flame in the darkness._**

She smiled when their voices melded together once again, she didn't even realize how close they were standing to each other. Jackson was pretty sure, if it wouldn't embarrass her, that Lisa would have jumped onstage and pulled them apart.

 **Ooh, And through all space and time**  
 **'Til every star refuses to shine**

"Oh my god is he going to kiss her?" Eli whispered to Kate when Nathan had moved closer to Shelby, but luckily he didn't. They had hoped to get rid of Lisa first before any kissing could occur.

 ** _You know where my heart is._**  
 ** _I'd rather go through any pain love puts us through_**

 **Than to spend one day without you by my side**  
 **If you ever leave me, will you take me with you?**  
 **If you're ever lonely, I wanna be lonely too, Woah.**  
 **My home's beside you, no matter where you may go.**

 ** _Where you may go_**

 **My love's inside you, even more than you know.**

 **And I can't remember life without you**  
 **The way it used to be**  
 **Feels like a million years away.**

Nathan felt like those words were really true, he couldn't remember his life without Shelby in it in some way. He didn't want to remember a time that she wasn't, he still loved her.

 **Well Hold me 'til the angels sing**.

 ** _Tell me every little thing._**

 **Promise me forever from this day**

 **If you ever leave me, will you take me with you?**  
 **If you're ever lonely, I wanna be lonely too, Woah.**  
 **My home's beside you, no matter where you may go.**

 **Where you may go**

 ** _My love's inside you, even more than you know._**

 ** _Even more than you know._**

 **Even more than you know.**

 **Even more than you know.**  
 **Even more than you know.**

The cheers from before were even louder this time around, Shelby and Nathan graciously bowed before exiting the stage. Lisa immediately grabbed Shelby's hand and got her to follow her outside not realizing the rest of the group was close by, especially the Lopez sisters.

"OK first of all how dare you sing a love song with my boyfriend?" Lisa seethed.

Shelby looked extremely confused not knowing why Lisa was so angry. It's not like she picked the song or meant the words…OK that second part was a lie "…Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you're still in love with him it's so obvious!"

Meanwhile back by the door Joey had started filming the scene unfolding in the courtyard, Nathan was confused as to what was going on. "Why did Lisa bring Shelby out here?" He whispered to Eli who played dumb and shrugged.

"Let's just watch man." He whispered before turning his attention back to Lisa who was yelling something. Camilla had moved ahead of everyone else just in case.

"Look I'm sorry you feel so insecure about your relationship that you have to antagonize me all the time, but there is nothing going on between Nate and me! When are you going to get that through your head!" Shelby was frustrated with the way Lisa treated her and this was the final straw. Yes, it was true she loved Nathan, but she'd never purposefully try to end his relationship with someone else. She tried to go back inside but Lisa blocked her path.

"I'm not finished! Now listen to me you big nosed, loud mouthed, freckle-faced bitch! Stay the hell away from my man!"

"That's Enough!" Nathan walked out and stood behind Lisa giving Shelby and apologetic look.

Lisa nervously turned around to face him not realizing he had heard everything. "Nate I…"

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "We'll discuss it in the car let's go." He remained calm not wanting to escalate anything further. He led Lisa away and Shelby looked at Kate who had made her way over to her.

"Can you believe her? Accusing me of still being in love with Nate, as if that would ever happen." Shelby scoffed and Kate looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure, are you kidding me?" Shelby asked incredulously.

Kate was not convinced. "Come on Shelbs, are you honestly telling me you have no feelings at all for my brother anymore? Especially after that duet? Just think about it, Lisa may be a bitch but she was right about one thing, everyone can see it." She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back inside for dinner.

Shelby sighed and told Kate she'd think about it just to appease her, but there were just some things she didn't want to think about.

Nathan left the club with Lisa and he was beyond pissed, he'd never seen that side of her before. "What was that back there? You were completely disrespectful to Shelby."

Lisa rolled her eyes in disgust and crossed her arms. "Of course you'd take her side, I know you used to be in love with her or whatever but you're with me now start acting like it."

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "No, no not anymore, we're done." He stopped his car outside her dorm.

"What?! You can't break up with me, do you know who I am?!"

Nathan gave her an incredulous look. "I thought I knew who you were but it turns out you've been hiding the real you from me this whole time. You were horrible to Shelby tonight, I bet you treat my friends like crap as well when I'm not around. If this is the kind of person you are I don't want to be with you!"

Lisa angrily slapped him before getting out of his car and slamming the door. Nathan sighed and drove off, his cheek stung but he felt like a weight had been lifted. He wasn't sure how he even ended up with Lisa being his girlfriend in the first place. A year ago he had the best girlfriend ever, Shelby. But it all ended abruptly and it still hurt when he thought about it sometimes.

 _Nathan woke up to the sound of crying, he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the sleep away. "Shelbs..? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly when he realized it was her crying beside him. His face was etched with concern while he thought about possible scenarios, he gently held her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Shelby, talk to me…please?" He asked her gently and she complied._

 _"Last night was incredible Nate, It always is with you…but this is the first night we've been together in months. I've been neglecting you so much and I know that hurts you…" She sobbed._

 _Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shh, Shelbs it's OK really, I get it. I know how tough preparing for college interviews and all that other stuff is. I have to do it all too, your dream is so important to you. I get it."_

 _"No, I know you say it's fine but it's not….I think we should take a break…" She told him._

 _"What…"_

 _"Nate it's fore the best, it's all too much right now…"_

 _Nathan sighed he knew she was stubborn,so it would be pointless to fight her on this. "If we're meant to be together we will be, but for now….I'll respect your wishes…"_

He met Lisa a few months after collage started and asked her out to see what it was like to date someone new.

"That was a huge mistake, way to rebound Stark.." He mumbled to himself still rubbing his cheek. "She must've had a ring on each finger geez…" He went into his bathroom to look himself over in the mirror. A few minutes later he was lying on his bed thinking about Shelby and writing down some random ideas floating around in his head. Lisa may have been right about him still being in love with her but he couldn't help that. He'd been in love with Shelby most of his life, that didn't just go away but did she feel the same way? There was a knock at his door and then Shelby was there.

"I realized something Nate" She said immediately as she walked in.

"Shelby..?" He was surprised to see her there.

"I still love you."

He was in shock, was she reading his mind. "W-What..?"

"I still love you, I never stopped and I'm sorry for leaving you." She rambled as she paced in front of his bed. "Oh my god what happened to your face?!" She saw the marks Lisa left on his cheek and moved closer to him gently touching it.

"Lisa happened.." Nathan sighed and leaned into her touch closing his eyes. "Wait, You really still love me?"

Shelby smiled and nodded. "I really do.."

Nathan grinned and immediately pressed his lips against hers. "I have to admit, I kinda wanted to do that back at the club.."

"Lisa would've killed you." She laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

The next morning Eli barged into Nathan's room like he always did. "Hey dude I…." He couldn't finish his sentence after he saw Nathan and Shelby in bed together asleep. He quickly ran into the living room where Kate and Joey were eating breakfast. "Um guys I think our plan worked a little too well…"

Aaron walked out of his bedroom with Camilla yawning. "What's going on?" He caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Well I went to wake up Nate like I always do, but to my surprise he had Shelby in the bed with him and they're obviously both naked." Eli explained causing Kate to nearly spit her milk everywhere.

"What?!"

"Guys could you keep it down, we're sleeping in here!" Nathan called out nonchalantly, he and Shelby heard everything they were saying considering Eli left the door open.

"Oh no no no, you have some explaining to do mister!" Kate barraged into the room and Shelby was hiding under the blankets.

"I don't wanna explain, I wanna sleep!" He whined until Kate jumped onto the bed.

"Get dressed, you two need to explain this."

Nathan sighed exasperated. "Fiiinnneee, just get out of my room." Kate got off the bed and walked out while Shelby got up looking for her clothes.

"Hey, Shelbs…Shelbs?" Nathan came up behind her and when she turned to acknowledge him he kissed her gently. "Good morning." He mumbled against her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily.

"Morning handsome."

Nathan smiled and let her go so he could pull his shirt over his head. "I love the sound of that." He grabbed her hand once she was dressed and led her out to the living room where everyone was waiting including their friend Liam who showed up a few minutes earlier to mooch breakfast off them before band practice. "So, you're probably wondering what's going on between Shelby and I."

"That's an understatement." Manny called from the kitchen and Shelby rolled her eyes in amusement before continuing for Nathan.

"I realized how stupid I was for breaking up with Nathan, and we got back together." She said simply.

"Well it's about damn time." Jackson said speaking for everyone in the room.

 **A Year Later**

When Manny found out his sixteen year old sister was pregnant he moved her and their mom up to New York so his mom wouldn't have to worry about expenses. He had married Mari and they moved into one of the apartments in the Corcoran building with their new born son Axel Lopez-Villanueva.

"So we've got two new babies in the place, Axel and Jane right?" Joey was telling everyone. "Your son and niece are cute by the way Manny."

"Thanks Joe, but I doubt you called us all up here to complement my family." Manny chuckled.

"Well yeah thats true, Aaron tell them what you told me." Joey sat by Cassie and Aaron got up.

"So here's what our two favorite Jewish sisters have been up to. We all know Judy married Russell after high school right? Well she caught him cheating on her like two months later." Aaron explained.

"I always knew Russell Fabray was a bastard but we already knew that A.J. she stayed here for like four months after all." Kate said.

"Yeah and she took him back." Shelby added.

"True, but when she was here she started something with Jackson..now she has a baby girl."

"Are you saying Frannie is my brothers child?" Cassie asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but for some reason Judy doesn't want to leave Russell."

"What the hell..?" Nathan frowned.

"That's not all, apparently Mitch has been cheating on Deb too so she left. She's taking baby Greg and moving in here while she finishes up college."

"That is so messed up." Shelby looked at Nathan who agreed with her.

* * *

Eli and Nathan were sitting in beanbag chairs playing Super Mario Bros. When Eli glanced over at him. "Hey man I finally wanna propose to Kate, what do you think?" Nathan paused the game and looked at him.

"Are you serious about this?"

Eli nodded and pulled the ring out of his pocket to show him. "I have no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I just need you and the guys to help me out."

Nathan grinned, he knew his best friend treated his sister like a princess and he knew he'd take care of her. "Just name it dude, I'll be glad to help."

Nathan rounded up everyone and they got to work on planning this proposal out, Shelby and Camilla had to keep Kate from figuring everything out.

Cassie and the guys set up a bunch of lanterns in a secluded part of Central Park and Shelby had food delivered from Kate's favorite restaurant. The guys spent every day up until now practicing a specific song Eli requested. While they were setting up Liam noticed a tall, incredibly gorgeous, woman with dark blonde hair talking to Shelby, he nudged Nathan to get his attention.

"Hey brother, who's the goddess conversing with your girl over there?" Nathan glanced in Shelby's direction to see who Liam was talking about.

"Oh that's Juliana, she and Shelby have the same vocal coach and she's going to be playing the keyboard tonight because Eli can't do it."

Liam Flanagan moved from Ireland to New York a few years ago to attend college and try to hit it big as a singer, he was unsuccessful thus far but he was optimistic. So far he'd been more focused on his singing career and the band than dating. When he saw Juliana however he felt like he needed to meet her, he checked his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "One thing before I go over there, do you know if she's single?"

Nathan thought about it for a minute before giving him an answer. "Yeah I think she's single man but wait until after you hear her sing tonight, I have a plan for you to get to know her without making a fool out of yourself due to nervousness."

Liam nodded and chuckled a bit, Nathan was usually great with things like this so he listened to his idea.

"So I heard from Shelbs that Juliana has an angelic voice, their singing styles are slightly different. So tonight after the proposal and everything we're going to approach her together and ask her if she'd like to record a song with you that I wrote. Aaron can produce it, and Joey could direct the music video. That way you can get to know her over the whole process and she'll definitely agree to go on a date with you."

Liam thought it was a brilliant plan and he knew Nathan had a little studio built in his apartment so he had all the equipment. "Sounds perfect man, I think your sister and Eli are approaching, we better get into position."

Eli brought Kate through the trees and bushes to the secret spot the others spent all day setting up, as they got closer the sound of soft music playing could be heard. Joey had positioned himself off to the side so he could capture the whole thing on film. The look on Kate's face was priceless to say the least, they could tell this wasn't what she was expecting. She hugged Eli tightly before sitting with him at the table Shelby and Mari had set up.

"Eli this is so amazing, and you even got my favorite meal too. You're too good to me." She teased and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"I did it all for you baby, but there is a reason I brought you out here." He lifted his hand to stop the guys from playing for a moment, this was their cue to get ready to sing the song they'd been rehearsing with Juliana and Shelby on lead vocals.

"You've been in my life for the longest time and I don't ever want to go one day without having you there. You make my life complete…" He held her hand nervously and Kate was near tears having an inclination about what was coming. "I could go on and on about how much I love you but the words wouldn't be enough." Kate smiled tearfully and Eli got down on one knee. "Kate, I promise to love you and take care of you everyday for the rest of my life and it would make me so happy if you agreed to become Mrs. St. James." He paused to take a breath and bring out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kate's tears spilled over and she nodded. "Yes! Yes of course." He put the ring on her finger and kissed her while everyone around them clapped before going into the song.

 **Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**  
 **And think of you**  
 **Caught up in circles**  
 **Confusion is nothing new**  
 **Flashback, warm nights**  
 **Almost left behind**  
 **Suitcases of memories,**  
 **Time after**

Shelby sang the opening lines while looking at Nathan who smiled at her before they both turned their attention to Eli and Kate. Joey and Liam gently strummed their guitars as Eli stood and pulled Kate into his arms for a dance.

 **Sometimes you picture me**  
 **I'm walking too far ahead**  
 **You're calling to me, I can't hear**  
 **What you've said**  
 **Then you say, go slow**  
 **I fall behind**  
 **The second hand unwinds**

Juliana came in on the second verse playing her keyboard beautifully, Liam was mesmerized by her voice but he stayed focused on the task at hand.

 **If you're lost you can look and you will find me**  
 **Time after time**  
 **If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting**  
 **Time after time**

Shelby and Emma's voices combined beautifully as they sang together while Eli moved Kate around on the makeshift dance floor.

 **If you're lost you can look and you will find me**  
 **Time after time**  
 **If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting**  
 **Time after time**

"You're amazing for putting all of this together baby, I honestly didn't think you'd propose until after collage." She laid her head against his chest and he chuckled.

"I know, but I figured we live together anyway so let me give my girl her dream wedding."

 **After my picture fades and darkness has**  
 **Turned to gray**  
 **Watching through windows**  
 **You're wondering if I'm okay**  
 **Secrets stolen from deep inside**  
 **The drum beats out of time**

 **If you're lost you can look and you will find me**  
 **Time after time**  
 **If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting**  
 **Time after time**

Nathan thought to himself that maybe it was about time he proposed to Shelby, he had already been thinking about where he'd do it. It seemed like everyone was getting married or having kids and they were all still in college.

 **You said go slow**  
 **I fall behind**  
 **The second hand unwinds**

 **If you're lost you can look and you will find me**  
 **Time after time**  
 **If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**  
 **Time after time**

Shelby smiled at her friends feeling so happy for them, she wondered if Nate was thinking about marriage yet. They had just gotten back together a year ago so she wasn't sure.

 **If you're lost you can look and you will find me**  
 **Time after time**  
 **If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**

"I love you Kate."

"And I love you too Eli."

They shared a lingering kiss as the song drew to a close.

 **Time after time**  
 **Time after time**  
 **Time after time**  
 **Time after time**  
 **Time after time**  
 **Time after time**  
 **Time after time**  
 **Time after**  
 **Time**

* * *

"You know I think Russell knows Judy has been seeing Jackson." Kate told Shelby as they looked through wedding invitations with the guys. "I mean why else is Russell getting her to move to Ohio after graduation, she loves New York."

Shelby sighed. "I know, I don't get why she just doesn't leave him."

"Yeah, I mean he's the biggest jackass I've ever met, and don't get me started on how much of a bigot he is." Nathan got up to answer the phone when it started ringing.

"It's Liam, he's coming over to record a music video with Juliana. You girls wanna join us? We're filming at the airport, it's gonna be in black and white I think that'll really sell it." Nathan smiled excited to be making something new, it also doubled as his assignment for one of his college courses with Joey and Eli.

"Liam wrote the music for it,we recorded it yesterday in the studio. Wanna hear?" Eli asked.

The girls smiled at their excitement. "Of course honey, you know we love what you two do." Kate wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Camilla met Aaron as Saardi's for dinner and the night was going very well but when he attempted to propose to her she excused herself and walked out.

She went up to his loft a few hours later and found him sitting on the couch.

"Hey.." She made herself known and sat down beside him.

"I thought you were done with me, I mean you left so fast…" Aaron frowned.

"No it's not that, I love you Aaron…but you wouldn't want to marry me.."

"Of course I want to marry you, why wouldn't I?" He kneeled in front of her and she got choked up.

Aaron frowned. "Camilla, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't have kids…who would want to marry someone like that?" She avoided his gaze.

"Hey, look at me." He put his hand on her chin and smiled. "I would, because it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't I promise, I love you and I want to be with you. What do you say?" He held up the ring.

She sniffled and pretended to think about it for a moment. "Yes." She kissed him.

* * *

It was the morning of Kate and Eli's wedding, the loft was full of women and the men were in the second biggest apartment right below the loft. Daniel and Allen were currently working on combining the apartment with the loft so there were some construction materials around. The girls were getting into their bridesmaids dresses while Kate's grandmother was letting in the style team she hired to do everyones hair, nails, and makeup. Meanwhile downstairs the guys were getting into their tuxes and Judy was avoiding Jackson like the plague. "Dude it's been six months, I'm sorry but it doesn't look like she's leaving Russell." Manny patted his back sympathetically.

"I know, I was stupid to think she would."

"Maybe she'll change her mind, you never know."

Later at the reception Nathan brought Shelby out to the dance floor for the wedding party. "Jackson looks depressed." He motioned over to Jackson dancing with Judy.

"I'd imagine so, he's dancing with the love of his life while her husband watches." He walked with her down the aisle so he had to dance with her at the reception.

Nathan sighed before focusing his attention back to her. "I'd never break up with you Shelbs, you know that right?"

She pressed her head against his chest and smiled as they danced. "Baby of course I know, I'd never dream of breaking up with you either, well again anyway, I love you too much." She leaned up to kiss him before resting her head back against his chest.

"I love you too Shelbs." In the back of his mind he was already planning his proposal, but she didn't need to know that.

Eli moved Kate around the dance floor during their dance. "Well, Hello Mrs. St. James." He smiled goofily and she giggled.

"I love the sound of that, Mr. St. James."

Joey had been filming everything, Nathan would help him out when Joey and Cassie were dancing. Anastasia, Nathan's grandmother, pulled him to the side for a moment once the song was over.

"I wanted to give you something honey." She pulled a beautiful engagement ring from her clutch. "It was your great grandmother's, you should give it tho Shelby when the time is right." She smiled as Nathan took the ring, looking it over with a shocked expression.

"Nana it's beautiful, wow thank you!" He grinned and hugged her.

"You found a great girl, she deserves the best remember that." He smiled and nodded,

He wanted to be a great husband and father when the time came.

Eli and Kate weren't leaving on their honeymoon for two days so while the girls were asleep Nathan and Eli decided to cook breakfast. "How about some tunes man?" Eli asked Nathan.

"Way ahead of you." He put the CD in the stereo and Make it Big by The Beach Boys started playing. They were in their pajamas dancing around the kitchen while they made pancakes.

 **Make it big**  
 **So big**

 **You can make it big**  
 **You can make it bigger than life**  
 **See your name spelled right**  
 **Up on the bright lights**  
 **Bright lights**

Nathan sang into his spatula as if it were a microphone while Eli spun around playing air guitar. The girls were filming them with Nathan's camera and trying not to laugh loudly.

 **Have a little faith in yourself**  
 **In everything that you do**  
 **I know you're gonna make it big if you want to**  
 **If you really want to**  
 **You can make it big**

 **Bright lights**

 **Have a little faith in yourself**  
 **In everything that you do darlin'**  
 **I know you're goin' make it big if you want to**  
 **If you really want to**

"Oh my god they're too adorable." Kate chuckled before going out and dancing with them, Shelby put the camera on the table and ran to Nathan.

 **Baby you're a superstar**  
 **Lookin' like you're goin' far**  
 **Do what you want**  
 **Why don't you do what you wanna**

 **You could be my little movie queen**  
 **Up there on the silver screen**  
 **Do what you want**  
 **Go on and do what you wanna**  
 **Catch a plane to Hollywood**  
 **And right away you're best buddys**  
 **With Johnny B. Goode**  
 **And he say**  
 **"Baby welcome to the neighborhood"**  
 **Now you can do what you want**  
 **Do what you wanna**

"You look good in those Stormtrooper boxers baby." She laughed and kissed him briefly not wanting to distract him from the pancakes. He flipped one and Eli caught it on the plate before going back to the bacon and eggs.

"Thanks babe, but I know you prefer it when they're off." Nathan mumbled in her ear causing her to shiver, she blushed slightly and looked up at him.

 **You can make it big**  
 **You can make it bigger than life**  
 **See your named spelled right**  
 **Up on the bright lights**

 **Bright lights**

 **Have a little faith in yourself**  
 **In everything that you do**  
 **I know you're goin' to make it big**  
 **If you want to**  
 **If you really want to**  
 **You can make it big**

"That's true, maybe you could give me a little show later." She smirked.

"Whoa…careful there missy." He laughed and kissed her again.

 **Bright lights**

 **Have a little faith in yourself**  
 **In everything that you do**  
 **I know you're goin' to make it big**  
 **If you want to**  
 **If you really want to**  
 **You can make it big**  
 **So big**  
 **Make it big**  
 **Oh I know you can make it**  
 **Everybody you can make it**  
 **Yes I know we can make it big**  
 **Darlin you can make it**  
 **I know you're gonna make it**  
 **Oo baby you can make it big**

A little while later Joey barged into Jackson's room and pulled the blankets off of him much to Jackson's protests. "What the hell man…?"

Joey folded his arms and gave him a stern look. "Get up, pack your bags, we're going to Disney World. I'm getting you out of the loft, you've been moping around for months. Don't argue, we're just going to drag you out of here and pack for you so you may as well do it yourself."

Jackson grumbled and begrudgingly did as he was told. Kate and Eli were spending their honeymoon at a resort in Florida so they were going to meet the group at Disney in a few days and have the rest of their honeymoon there.

"Did you get everyone's tickets babe?" Shelby asked Nathan once he returned home.

"Yeah I double checked and even triple checked." He chuckled and went into the kitchen with the various different take out items he picked up on the way home. "Guys its ultimate snack night!" He called out and the guys came running.

"What's on the menu this time around." Eli asked.

"Well I went all out this time considering we're going to be hitting the gym harder in a few weeks. So I got a few pizzas, some Chinese take out, various Taco Bell items, pasta of course, wings, bone in and boneless. Burgers and fries, hot dogs, and of course popcorn and chocolate." Joey and Eli grinned and Jackson came over suddenly feeling much better.

"Somebody go wake Aaron up, if he misses out he's gonna be mad." Joey said.

"I'll never understand how you guys can eat all that without getting sick, did you get my baked potato?" Kate asked and Nathan pulled it out of a bag along with Shelby and Cassie's food.

"It's because we're growing boys sis, besides you know you girls are gonna get in on some of this."

Kate laughed. "When you're right you're right, but I highly doubt we could or would eat as much as you boys." Kate and the guys brought the food into the living room where Shelby was putting a movie in.

"Any news with Liam and Juliana?" Joey asked while putting fries and popcorn on his slice of pizza.

"They looked pretty cozy at the wedding I know that." Nathan told them. "I think they left together, we should call them over and show them the finished music video. I helped Eli finish up the editing last night."

Eli smiled and lounged in his chair while he ate. "It's some of my best work."

"Guys check out what I had dad put in." Joey walked over to the long pole next to the stairs that led down to their new floor. "Now we can slide down fireman style."He laughed.

"We still need to decorate down there." Kate walked over and checked out the pole. "Do you realize how large this place is now? And it was pretty big before." She grinned.

"Well compared to our parents house and your parents big place I'd say its somewhere in between." Shelby giggled and sat in Nathan's lap feeding him some of her pasta. "You've got a little sauce on the corner of your mouth baby." She leaned down and kissed him, licking it off in the process.

Nathan smirked when she moved her face away from his. "Thanks babe."

* * *

Eli and Kate left for their honeymoon with the guys following a day later, Liam and Juliana decided to join them. Shelby had a wedding to sing at so she and Nathan would join them in the morning.

Nathan got home from the part of his job that he hated later that night. He was a waiter at Leo's which was great but what he hated was he also had to make deliveries on a bike which could get dangerous at times, but he wasn't going to tell Shelby that. It wasn't something he had to do forever so he could deal. He made his way into his bedroom and opened the bathroom door. "A nice hot shower is what I definitely need right now.." He told himself before cranking up the stereo and taking off his clothes.

Shelby got home early that night after the bride and groom both got sick and the reception had to end early, she was so glad she didn't eat any of the food there. She walked inside and laughed to herself when she heard the Supremes on the radio in the room she shared with Nathan. She slowly walked into the bathroom and heard him singing, she couldn't help but smile at how cute she thought it was. Diana Ross was a bit of a guilty pleasure for Nathan and he only sang her songs in the shower, Shelby and Kate were the only ones who knew about it.

"Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from yoooooouuu!" He sang in a high pitched voice using the soap as a microphone while simultaneously using it to wash his chest, Shelby undressed and got into the shower with him. She gently snaked her arms around his waist and he jumped a little causing her to laugh.

"Oh hey babe." He chuckled and blushed feeling slightly embarrassed until she kissed him.

"Long day baby?" She asked before motioning for him to sit on the shower bench so she could wash his hair.

"Yeah." He Sighed. "This one guy I delivered to was annoyed that his order wasn't right, which wasn't even my fault. So he's yelling at me and I'm just trying to tell the guy I can bring him the correct order no charge." Shelby listened to him while she lathered his hair. "So he gets angrier for no reason and dumps the food all over my head."

Shelby frowned. "Baby I'm sorry about that,but don't worry, once Marvin gets back from his vacation uncle Leo will take you off of deliveries. Didn't you tell me your friend Jonathan was working on something?" He rinsed his hair out once she was done and sat back down so she could deep condition it.

"Yeah he is but he wont show me until he finishes the script. He says he wants my input, he's a great writer so I already know it'll be good. I'm not sure what he's doing with it though, if he's writing a book or a Broadway show. He could be writing a screenplay for all I know." She moved to wash herself while he held her steady, the conditioner made the floor slippery. He started singing again in an exaggerated high pitched voice causing Shelby to laugh.

"Baby you're going to make me fall!" She giggled and he shook his head.

"Nuh uh, never. I got you babe." He kept his hands on her waist and kissed her shoulder.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story, I know you're ready to see Rachel and Santana, Puck, Quinn, Finn and all. Well guess what? They're coming next chapter so get ready, I kind of sped things up a bit but they'll slow down again in chapter 8. As always please review and if there's anything you'd like to see let me know, suggestions are always good. Sorry for any typos that were probably in here, sometimes I miss them lol, see you next time.**


	8. Disney, Geeks, & Rent

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update. A lot has been going on the past month and a half but I'm back. This chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, also there are Jane the Virgin spoilers beginning with this chapter so if you haven't seen the show consider yourself warned.**

 **Also, for the first song in this chapter,**

 _ **Shelby**_

 **Nathan**

 **Both**

* * *

Shelby woke up when she felt Nathan pull her closer in his sleep, something he always did. She giggled to herself when she turned her head and saw him. He was lying on his stomach with his head buried in the pillows snoring softly while his arm was draped over her waist. "Baby wake up, you promised to take me to The Magic Kingdom after breakfast." She moved the pillows and kissed his cheek causing him to smile.

"I'm up, I'm up…" He sat up and stretched his arms yawning in the process. "You still having breakfast with the girls this morning?" He asked as she got up and started getting ready for the day.

"Yes I am, you know we haven't seen Holly in months." She smiled and grabbed her toothbrush. "I'll be ready to go as soon as we're finished eating so you'd better be dressed mister."

He pouted playfully and stood up walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aw, but babe I thought you preferred me undressed." He placed a kiss against her neck causing her to shiver. She laughed at first but the giggles slowly turned into moans.

"Nate…" She wanted to tell him she had to go, she lost her resolve however when he started to grind himself against her butt. "OK OK…" She turned and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, using his shoulders for leverage. "Let's do this..."

He kissed her and brought her over to the bed laying her down. "We have to be quick, I already know." He told her when they broke apart already knowing that's what she was going to say.

A few minutes later Shelby was on her side gently running her fingers through his hair. "Now I have to take a shower, you always find a way to make me late don't you?" She teased him playfully while pressing gentle kisses to his chest.

He laughed and rubbed her back. "It's my specialty."

Ten minutes later she was downstairs with Juliana waiting for Holly and Kate. Holly had gotten into a college in Florida, she said she wanted a change of scenery for a while which is why she opted out of going to school in New York. "So, tell me." Holly said after they'd been sitting for a bit. "What the hell did I miss? I want to know everything."

"Well, first of all Jackson has been sleeping with Judy ever since prom night, junior year for us, senior year for him. Which none of us new about FYI." Kate started out with what she thought was the juiciest piece of gossip. "Judy got pregnant and had a baby girl, Francine."

"And she still with Russell?" Holly asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"We honestly have no clue, he's moving her to Ohio next month. Never thought she'd go for that one." Shelby added.

"Oh, Deb kicked Mitch out again and... Aaron is engaged." Kate added that last part slowly.

"Guys it's OK, I'm glad he found someone It's not like I'm single or anything." Holly laughed and the girls continued their conversation. "Back to Judy though, why exactly is she staying with Russell again?"

"I'm sure Judy just feels like Frannie needs some stability, hopefully she sees him for who he really is and realizes he's not good for her or her daughter." Shelby sighed worried about her friend.

"I don't know I mean, Jackson has money, prospects, and he's a total gentleman. It has to be something else." Juliana stated.

"That's very true, I'm thinking when we get back home we need to investigate." Holly said.

"We?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to transfer to a collage in New York." She told them.

"That's great!" Kate and Shelby said at once causing Juliana to laugh and Holly to smirk.

"These two, sometimes I swear they're the same person."

Nathan made his way downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast while waiting for Shelby to join him. He planned to make this day as special as possible so she'd always remember it. He double checked his camera and made sure it had enough film.

Shelby sauntered up behind him a few minutes later and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who."

"Um, Kathy Ireland? No wait! Bo Derek?" He teased earning a smack on the shoulder from her. "I'm kidding I'm kidding!" He laughed.

She shook her head and kissed him briefly. "Ready to go handsome?"

He smiled and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Yeah let's go."

They were staying at a resort near Epcot, so they took a shuttle to The Magic Kingdom. "Its been so long since I've been here I'm so excited." She gushed causing Nathan to grin.

"God I love you..." He smiled goofily like a lovesick puppy and she blushed before kissing him softly.

"I love you too Nate." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He took her along main street when they got there taking pictures of them the whole time. "We'll have to get souvenirs on our way out, I'm not sure what we'd do with them when we wanna go on the rides." He laughed.

Shelby nodded in agreement before taking his hand and leading him towards, It's a Small World. They were the only two on the boat and she smirked. "One of the perks about coming when all the kids are at school." She pulled him down for a kiss and he took a picture of them.

A little later he took her towards splash mountain almost bouncing like a little kid with excitement. Shelby laughed at how cute he was and she hopped onto his back so he could carry her while she took another photo of them.

"Last time I was here I wasn't even tall enough to ride this." He laughed as they climbed into the log.

"That long huh?" She giggled and held his hand as the ride began. They decided to do something different on each ride and buy all the pictures, this time around he leaned his head back and she kissed him as they went down the waterfall.

Later that evening while they were taking a break from rides because they had just eaten, Nathan disappeared on her.

"Baby?" She looked around slightly concerned until she saw Goofy motioning for her to follow him. She was confused but she followed the person in the cartoon dog costume wondering where he was taking her. She saw Joey holding a camera and the rest of the group was nearby smiling at her as they approached Cinderella's castle.

Nathan was standing there waiting for her as she got closer. "Thanks pal, I can take it from here." He told Goofy who stepped off to the side. "Hey babe."

"Nate, what is all this?" She smiled looking around before looking at him.

"Well as you know we've been together a long time now and I've loved you even longer than that. We've been through a lot together you and I…and well, there's so much I love about you. I love how you don't think I'm a weirdo for loving Star Wars and other geeky things so much that I have an entire separate room dedicated to it. I love how you scrunch up your nose in your sleep when you're dreaming. I love how you wash my hair for me. I love your freckles and your curly hair. I love you even when you're mad at me and you start throwing pillows at my head."

She laughed with tears filing her eyes as he took her hands in his and continuing.

"I love when I'm playing my guitar or my drums and you come and wrap your arms around my waist, just listening to me play. I love when you go shopping and you buy clothes you think I'd like 'cause I know that means you're thinking about me when I'm not around. I love sleeping next to you every night and waking up with you every morning, I want to do that for the rest of my life. Shelby you're definitely my soul mate." He got down on one knee and took out the ring his grandma had given him at the wedding. He had it fitted and added a few more personal touches so It would be perfect for her.

Her eyes widened. "Yes yes yes!" She said immediately and he started laughing.

"Babe you gotta let me ask first."

She laughed tearfully and let him finish.

"Shelby..." He took a deep breath and held up the ring with a smile on his face. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded and let the tears fall. "Yes!" She jumped into his arms kissing him.

He slid the ring onto her finger and laughed as she kissed him all over his face. The fireworks exploded through the air above them. Their friend's cheered while Joey and Eli filmed. "Wow he timed that just right." Eli chuckled and smiled at Kate as they watched the fireworks and their newly engaged friends.

* * *

A few weeks after the proposal Shelby and Elizabeth began going over wedding preparations. Kate was eager to lend her assistance, she was actually excited to work on a wedding that wasn't her own. Not that she didn't love her own wedding, it just felt less stressful.

The wedding was six weeks away by this point and Shelby was looking through the wedding binder with Nathan. "Are you sure you're OK with all of this honey? You didn't really give much input on anything." She asked him out of concern that he might have felt left out.

"No, babe it's all good really. The most important part about this to me is that I get to marry you. I want you to do whatever you want, I want you to have your dream wedding. The only thing I want is, a Spider-Man style wedding photo. You know like, I could wear the shirt under my tux and you could hold it open, it'll be cool." He grinned excitedly causing her to laugh and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You are going to be a great dad whenever we have kids I know that for a fact." She hugged his waist and yawned after putting the binder down. "I need a nap before work..." She was already starting to fall asleep so he stayed put not wanting to move her. He smiled down at her observing her sleeping form, she looked so cute when she slept even when she was drooling and her hair was stuck to her face. Not the case at this particular moment but he did have photos of such a state. She'd be embarrassed, but he thought she looked so beautiful. He kissed her forehead and moved her head to his lap so she would be more comfortable.

Two weeks later Shelby was out with Nathan picking out their rings while Holly and Juliana were at the apartment with Camilla setting up for the bridal shower. Holly had transferred to NYU to finish out her semester, she missed the big city after all. She had become fast friends with Camilla which made Aaron a little uncomfortable because they liked to tease him a lot about all the embarrassing things holly told her about him. Kate was out picking up cake with her mom, they were gift shopping as well.

Holly went into the main bathroom of the loft and walked out holding a positive pregnancy test in a napkin.

"Oh my god, somebody is pregnant!" Holly said whispering loudly.

"Congratulations!" Juliana exclaimed thinking Holly was referring to herself.

"Not me! I just found the test."

"So you're telling me...you took a dirty pregnancy test out of the trash and you're just walking around with it?" Camilla made a face of mild disgust mixed with amusement.

"Oh come on, I'm using a napkin. That's beside the point anyway, the question here is who on earth is pregnant? Is it Shelby or is it Kate? It's not one of you, is it?" The girls shook their heads and Holly quickly hid it behind her back when Nathan and Eli walked in.

"Oh hey girls, I didn't know you three were still here." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah we were just about to head out and go get changed." Camilla told them while Holly slipped into the bathroom to put the test back where she found it.

She quickly slipped back out and grabbed Juliana and Camilla's arms. "We'll see you guys tonight."

They left quickly with Camilla mumbling something about hoping Holly washed her hands.

"Well they were in a rush huh?" Eli said while walking into the bathroom. He noticed the test poking out from under some napkins in the trash can beside the sink. "What the?" He grabbed a towel and scooped it out. "Dude I think Shelby's expecting."

"Expecting what?" Nathan asked from the couch not looking up from the script Jonathan asked him to look at.

"Expecting a baby dude, duh!" He deadpanned as if it were obvious.

Nathan dropped the script and looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? How could you possibly know that?"

Eli walked over and showed him the test. "It's gotta be Shelby's, Kate never uses that bathroom. You're going to be a dad man, congrats!" He gave him a thumbs up and Nathan stood up taking the stick from him.

"Maybe that's why she told me I'd be a great dad last night…" He started thinking about what their kid would look like while Eli was thinking about how cool it would be to have another baby around.

Later that night at the party Holly and the girls were still trying to figure out who was knocked up. "It doesn't necessarily have to be Shelby or Kate." Juliana said. "They have friends over all the time, it could be anyone in this room even me. It's not me though, and don't you get any ideas." She turned and looked at Liam who was right behind her trying not to laugh.

"Yeah you're probably right." Holly nodded. "By the way I have to say, listening to you two speak I have to wonder. If you did have kids, with Liam having an Irish accent and you having an Australian one, what accent do you think it would develop?"

"You know, I never thought about that before." Liam scratched the back of his neck while thinking.

Nathan pulled Shelby to the side towards the end of the party and gave her a box with a gift from him. "I wanted to give you this in private." He smiled and she smirked thinking it was lingerie or something.

To her surprise however it turned out to be a tiny onesie that said, Broadway Baby. "I know about the pregnancy test." He smiled.

"Baby this is adorable but, what pregnancy test?"

"The one Eli found in the trash."

"Babe I'm not pregnant, why would you two automatically assume it was mine?" She laughed at his bewildered expression. "I'm not the only girl in the loft hon, if I was pregnant you know I'd tell you myself.

Nathan chuckled until a realization hit him and his expression changed from humorous to one of disgust.

Shelby touched his arm. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I just realized if it's not your pregnancy test...I touched my sisters pee stick…"

Shelby raised an eyebrow in confusion before she started laughing.

"Babe it's not funny!" He whined but he couldn't help laughing with her. "Well as much as I want kids with you Shelbs I'm kind of glad you're not pregnant yet."

She leaned against him as they walked around greeting a few guests. "And why is that?"

"Well graduation is coming up for us, we're getting married, and I'm working with Jonathan on this script. Plus I'm sure you want to start auditioning more for plays and I wouldn't want the added stress for you right now."

"True." She nodded. "Maybe in a year or two." She told him before kissing him chastely.

A little while later Eli found Nathan by the champagne table. "So, what's the deal dude, is she pregnant?"

Nathan wasn't sure what to say, what if Kate wanted to surprise Eli. "Uh I dunno bro I didn't ask her yet." He fibbed before taking a gulp of his champagne.

Shelby noticed Eli talking to Nathan so she used the opportunity to grab Kate and pull her into the bathroom.

"You're pregnant?" She asked bluntly much to Kate's surprise.

"W-Why would you think that?" She asked nervously, Holly and Camilla chose that moment to walk out of their respective stalls.

"So it was Kate's test?" Camilla asked.

"Oh my god you know too?!" Kate was shocked.

"Honey the test was in plain view, might I suggest a dumpster next time?" Holly said while walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Does Eli know?"

"No, he thinks I'm pregnant and Nathan is trying to keep it that way until you decide to tell him."

Kate sighed in relief. "Thank you, I was going to tell him tonight but I was nervous…can you imagine me being a mom?" She laughed and Shelby hugged her.

"I can totally picture you being a mom." Holly smiled as she and Camilla joined in on the hug.

Kate laughed tearfully. "I'm so happy you guys, but scared at the same time…"

Shelby rubbed her back. "You're going to be a great mom, besides you've got all of us to help."

"Yeah, once I graduate I'll be moving into the building so I can help out too." Holly smiled.

"I just adore babies, I can totally babysit any time." Juliana immediately volunteered much to everyone's amusement. She had been in the other stall listening.

Kate took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Thanks guys, I need to go tell Eli."

Shelby nodded and walked her out of the bathroom.

Nathan was near the back excepting checks from some of his older family members while Eli stood beside him.

Kate pulled him away after greeting her aunt and uncle, Shelby stayed at Nathan's side.

"She's going to tell him?" He asked Shelby and she nodded.

Eli followed Kate outside. "Babe are you OK, needed some air?" He rubbed her shoulders gently before she turned to face him.

"Kind of but I mostly really wanted to talk to you, I have to tell you something..."

He tilted his head questioningly as she led him to a bench. "Is everything OK?" He asked a little concerned.

She laughed lightly and gently touched his cheeks. "Honey you worry too much, it's a good thing I promise."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "OK lay it on me."

"I'm pregnant."

He was quiet for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "You…it's you?! You're the pregnant one? Oh my god I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a daddy! Oh wow!" He grinned and lifted her into the air causing her to laugh.

"So I take it you're excited?" She said once he put her down.

He laughed and kissed her. "Of course I am, I'm married to the girl of my dreams, I'm having my first child with her, and I'm getting my career started. Things are really looking up." He kissed her again and held her.

She smiled against his lips and stayed in his arms. "I love you Mr. St. James."

He chuckled and started to lead her back inside. "I love you too Mrs. St. James."

* * *

The day of the wedding was quickly approaching and to say Shelby was freaking out would've been an understatement. She was worrying about every little thing when there was nothing really to worry about. "Babe I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and calm down. Everything will be fine, the Rabbi will be there, the cake is perfect, the decorations are beautiful, its all fine." Nathan assured her.

"But."

"No buts."

"Yeah but.."

"Babe!" He laughed and sat beside her and held her hands in his. "The most important part is that I'm marrying you and we're going to be husband and wife finally after all these years. Together forever OK?"

She managed to calm her nerves a bit before smiling at his little speech. "You always know just what to say."

He chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "I know right? I'm like the total package, you're so lucky." He teased and she playfully smacked his arm.

Hours later at the reception as they had their first dance Nathan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "See? Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I guess you can be right, sometimes." She teased.

"Yeah, get used to it babe." He laughed.

* * *

"Kate?" Shelby called out from the bathroom. "Hurry!"

Kate had been putting baby Jesse down for a nap when she heard her friend calling for her. She turned on the baby monitor and rushed out of the nursery. "Where are you?"

"The bathroom in my bedroom!" Shelby called back.

Kate made her way inside only to see Shelby holding a positive pregnancy test. "I just don't understand how this happened…" Shelby seemed to be in a little bit of shock.

"Shelbs, listen to me. When a man and woman love each other very much-"

"Not what I meant Kate..." Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Just breathe. It'll all be OK, everything will be fine." Kate rubbed her back.

"But my career…"

"Hey, you can still work with kids. Eli and I do, as a matter of fact our agents have gotten us both an audition on the same show. Buddies or acquaintances…I forget the title, anyway the catch is we can't tell them we're married. But that's beside the point, all I'm saying is you might have to push Broadway back just a tad, but you'll still get there I know you will."

"I guess you're right." Shelby sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. Besides you love kids, You're great with Jesse and Axel, and Debs boys love you, granted little Noah is only like a month old but he doesn't cry when you hold him."

Shelby laughed. "That's true." She heard the front door open and the guys walked in.

"Sounds like Nate is home…"

"How are you going to tell him?" Kate whispered.

"I have an idea."

Nathan walked into his and Shelby's bedroom and grinned when he saw her. "Babe get this, Jonathan's show is opening up Off-Broadway and he wants both of us to be in it! Isn't that awesome?"

Shelby couldn't believe how bad the timing was. "That great babe…"

"You don't sound too happy Shelbs, is something wrong?" He sat beside his wife.

She was excited about becoming a mother and smiled when she remembered that fact.

"Well…I'm pregnant."

"P-Pregnant…now? But…wow.."He looked up at her. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

She giggled at his bewildered expression. "Yes, just picture it Nate." She climbed up on the bed and sat on her knees holding her hands out in front of them.

 _ **He'll maybe have my smile  
And your hair  
Who could tell 'till the baby comes?**_

 _ **He'll maybe have my style**_  
 _ **And your flair**_  
 _ **And play fabulous drums**_

Nathan smiled and pretended to play the drums while she sang.

 _ **Just think:  
Inside me our genes have found their niche  
They link, and out'll come one tap dancing kid  
With perfect pitch**_

 _ **What could be better than your own little clone**_  
 _ **Who'll reproduce all your talents**_  
 _ **Plus a hint of my own**_

 _ **Consider:  
This kid could be a one man band if we let her**_

"Her?" Nathan chuckled. **  
** _ **  
Your sense of key and my great vibrato  
Your melody and my obligato  
That's what we've got, oh,  
What could be better than that?**_

"Right Nate? Nate? Nathan?!" She pouted gently nudging him.

"I'm Thinking…" He laughed.

 **I'm picturing my lips and your eyes**

 _ **For a boy that's a perfect pair**_

 **I'm picturing my hips and your thighs**

 _ **That is very unfair**_

Shelby huffed and he laughed.

 **No, no, I know**  
 **No one can predict what bird we'll hatch**  
 **But we're such genetic gems**  
 **That God can mix and match**

 **What could be better than if our little spawn**  
 **Got all his brains from his dad**  
 **And from his mom got his brawn?**

"Oh funny." She rolled her eyes playfully.

 **Imagine what one tiny mix-up could net her**

 _ **Him**_

 **Your button nose and my bushy eye-brow**

 _ **You for the low brow, me for the high brow**_

 **Your brow and my brow, what could be better than that?**

 **La, la, la, la...**

"But wait, babe how come…"

"I was careful, I swear it, I never forgot it! I don't know how it happened…" Shelby sighed."

Maybe it's just that no barrier on earth can stand up against the vigorous lashing army of my sperm!" He stood up on the bed.

"That must be it..." She snorted.

 _ **Picture a flailing spermatozoan  
Not even knowing where he is going  
What's that ahead? A diaphragm! Screw it!  
He knows he's dead. My god, he slips through it!**_

 _ **Suddenly he's alone in the river**_  
 _ **Now he must seize the chance to deliver**_  
 _ **Rounding the bend, the egg starts to glimmer**_  
 _ **Is this the end for our little swimmer?**_

 _ **Catching the tide, he sails towards the mystery**_  
 _ **Set to collide and change all of history!**_

 **What could be better than a family extension?  
A genetic duet,  
A little two part invention**

 _ **I say: Consider what we'll have in hand when we get her!**_

 **Get Him!**

"So?" She smiled taking his hands in hers.

"Yes!" He grinned and jumped up.

"We're going to have a baby!" She giggled jumping into his arms.

 _ **Your sense of mission, my sense of duty  
Your disposition my inner beauty**_

"And outer." He smirked.

 **Your intuition, my sense of timing**

 _ **Your composition, my crazy rhyming  
**_ **  
** **Matching of taste that's really uncanny  
**

 _ **My little waist**_

 **My little fanny**

He got up and wiggled it making her laugh.

 **Nathan and Shelby, what could be better than that?**

She kissed him softly.

* * *

Shelby and Nathan waited as her gynecologist, Dr. Naveen Elmore got the ultrasound ready. She needed to know how far along she was and if the baby was healthy.

"Well that's interesting..."

Shelby sat up a little and her tone became worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Mrs. Stark, I promise." Dr. Elmore reassured her. "It's just that there are two heartbeats instead of one."

"Wait, two? As in…twins?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." He informed them. "Let me give you two a moment to process. Multiple babies tend to be a shock." He added playfully be for he exited the room.

Shelby looked over at Nathan. "Twins?"

"I was not expecting that to happen."

"Well, I guess your sperm really is powerful." Shelby smirked and Nathan started laughing.

"Like they always say, two is better than one." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's keep this a secret until we hit the five-month Mark in two months, that way we'll know the genders and everything."

"Agreed." Nathan nodded.

* * *

When they got home from their five-month ultrasound everyone was waiting for them in the living room. Kate met them by the door excitedly with little Jesse sleeping in her arms. "So, do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah we do." Shelby smiled and looked at Nathan. "Do you want to tell them?"

Nathan looked at them and grinned. "It's a boy!"

Everyone started cheering but not loud enough to wake up the babies.

"Congrats you guys, that's awesome." Joey grinned.

"Wait wait wait." Shelby laughed. "We're not done." She looked at Nathan and grinned. "We're having a girl as well."

"Huh?" Eli looked between them.

"Twins?" Aaron laughed. "Of course, it would be twins."

"Guy's that's great." Camilla grinned getting up to hug them.

"We're going to have two more babies running around here soon, when are you two gonna pop one out?" Eli teased Cassie and Joey.

Joey nearly choked on his drink. "W-What?"

"He's only teasing babe." Cassie giggled and wiped his mouth.

* * *

Shelby laid on the couch reading the latest revision of Jonathan's play while Nathan played the guitar to her stomach.

"So wait, this is supposed to be like La bohème but modern right?" Shelby asked as she finished reading.

"Yeah."

"Well why doesn't Mark get Maureen back in the end lake Marcello and Musetta?"

"Well it's also kinda based on Jonny's life also, so he based Maureen a little on his ex who left him for a woman. But in the original script Mark did get Maureen back."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm liking Maureen and Joanne I was just curious."

"Yeah, the original was pretty interesting. Everyone but Mark had HIV or AIDS."

"Oh really? Tell me about the relationship in the original." Shelby took his guitar and moved it off to the side for him.

"Well, Maureen is HIV positive, right? And Mark is too afraid to get tested for it himself, plus he's a little moody because Maureen left him for a woman. Now in the new script Mark meets Joanne at the performance space, but in the original when he went Maureen was there and they sang this, hold on." He reached over into his bag and pulled out the sheet music. "I'll play it for you." He brought her over to the piano.

Once Nathan finished playing Shelby started laughing. "Pink torpedo? Really?"

"Yeah that's what he went with."

"I mean the song is, I don't know. Funny, but kind of sweet as well? You're playing Mark though which makes it even more hilarious." Shelby giggled.

"And why is that?"

"Well, if we're talking about "torpedoes" here, yours is more tan than pink." She smirked.

Nathan laughed. "Babe!"

"Which I don't get because you hardly ever get any sunlight down there." She playfully pushed him and he chuckled.

"The babies are like, right there."

Shelby snorted and leaned back on the couch. "Go ahead and finish telling me the story."

"OK, well during the La Vie Boheme scene in the original Mark and Maureen have sex in the bathroom and get back together. Kind of like in the original play when Musetta sang her waltz to get Marcello's attention. They break up again however, around Valentine's day I wanna say."

"That's way different from what I just read."

"Yeah, but they reconcile by the end of the play, Mark got himself tested and he didn't have HIV but he still wanted to be with her anyway."

"That's actually really sweet, I liked what I read though. It could go either way from me."

Nathan smiled. "You're going to be a great Maureen babe, if we make it to Broadway that is."

"I have a feeling Jonathan has a hit on his hands, just needs a little more polishing." She smiled.

* * *

The twins were born on December 18, 1994, Shelby and Nathan's friends had been in the waiting room all night while Nathan and Elizabeth stayed in the delivery room with her.

A whole day later everyone was able to come in and see the babies. Shelby held one while Nathan sat nearby holding the other.

"Shelby, they're perfect." Kate gasped as she looked at the both of them. "Have you decided on Names yet?"

"Yeah, we've actually had them for about a month now." Nathan chuckled as he gently lifted up the girl. "This is Rachel Barbra, after your character on TV sis."

Kate place a hand over her hard and smiled tearing up a little bit. "Really?"

"Of course, you're my best friend." Shelby smiled and placed her cheek against hers when she hugged her. "And of course Barbra after Barbra Streisand, who else?" Shelby giggled.

"And that's Ryan Anthony." Nathan motioned to the baby boy in Shelby's arms.

"Really dude? Tony Stark?" Eli teased nudging him a bit.

"Hey you know me, plus it fits with his first name well." Nathan shrugged.

"Ryan and Rachel, those kids are going to do great things I can see it now." Eli chuckled. "And of course, they'll be best buds with Jesse."

* * *

Deborah and Mitchell Puckerman had been married for about six years by this point. They fought often because he liked to drink, he tried to make a career out of playing his guitar in clubs with various bands. He wasn't much of a singer, but he always got into fights and ended up getting kicked out of the bands, not to mention banned from the clubs as well. He refused to get a real job even though he had a wife and two sons to support. He'd often get angry that she made more money than him. She got paid so well because she was the coordinator of nurses at her hospital. She didn't even need support from her rich parents thankfully, although they wouldn't have minded.

She'd leave him and stay at the apartment she had in Mr. Corcoran's building, but eventually she always took him back. The final straw came when she was five months pregnant with her third child and her youngest, Noah, was two years old. A young woman about her age, who was also pregnant but seemed further along, came to her door.

"Um, hello…Are you Deborah Puckerman?" She asked a bit timidly.

"Yes I am." She responded gently, sensing the young woman was nervous.

"Well...my name is Charlotte Johnson, but you can call me Charlie, I'm a waitress at the drunken sailor." She rolled her eyes at the name. "God I hate my job...anyway I have somethings to tell you about your husband."

Deborah immediately let her in and after getting her a glass of water she told her to explain.

"Well you see, I got your address off of the contact sheet at work." Mitch had started working there as a bartender last year so that part didn't surprise Deb. "When I met your husband I sincerely had no idea he was married." She told Deb how Mitch continuously asked her out until he finally wore her down. How he knocked her up and after a few weeks, he stopped contacting her, quitting his job and everything, which Deb did not know about.

"And then I saw him in the park with you and your boys and I realized I was the other woman." She was in tears by this point. "I am so sorry, if-if I would have known he was married I never would have..."

Deb sighed, she felt bad for her. "It's OK, I'm not upset with you. You said you didn't know and I believe you. My husband has been a jackass ever since the day we got married, he's cheated before. You just happen to be the first one he's managed to knock up that I know of."

* * *

After talking with Charlie a bit more Deb took some time to herself to figure out what she was going to do about this. She was upstairs in the bedroom packing when Mitch got home from work, she'd already sent the kids off to the apartment they had in Corcoran Ridge. Mitch came into the bedroom and looked around before walking up to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"What's going on here is I'm moving out, oh and I want a divorce." She said calmly.

"A divorce?! Why would you want something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you cheated on me with a girl from work!"

"Deb... come on that's not-"

"Shut up! I'm not stupid Mitch, you've cheated before but this is a whole new low. Not only am I pregnant, but it seems she is as well!"

"I-"

"I'm not finished you insensitive, selfish, idiotic, douchebag! The man I married would never hurt me like this. What you've become, I've honestly got to say I hate him." She grabbed her suitcase and made her way downstairs to the front door, she refused to let him see her cry.

"Deb wait!" He chased after her. "It was a mistake, I don't even love her!"

"And that makes it better?! No you know what? We're done here." She stormed out.

* * *

"So, is Mitch still trying to contact you?" Shelby asked Deb as they sat in the Park with the kids. The moms decided it was a nice day to go outside, Kate didn't have to film any scenes for her TV show. Shelby was off from her current play, and Juliana had just gotten back from bringing her son visit her parents in Australia.

"Yeah, every day, although it is less frequent. He doesn't want me hanging out with Charlie but she's actually a very nice girl, besides our kids are going to be siblings so we may as well be civil." Deb explained.

"Yeah I get that, I just don't know how you put up with him for so long." Kate frowned.

"Well, once upon a time he used to treat me as if he couldn't breathe without me. I don't know when it all changed…" She looked down before quickly changing the subject. "But enough about me, how did little Jamie like his visit to Australia?"

"Well he did better on the plane this time, when we went to Ireland he was a crying mess poor thing. And he loves his grandparents which is great because he's such a shy baby." Julianna mused. "I'm glad he has so many little friends here to play with." They all turned and watched the toddlers play.

Rachel and Santana were playing in the flowers with Jane while the boys played with Jesse's new train set. Kate was currently pregnant again at the moment and it was getting harder to hide.

"Are they going to come up with some kind of storyline on the show for that?" Shelby asked her best friend curiously.

"No, we're almost finished filming and she should be born before we start filming season 3 so it'll be fine. This is why you have to be super careful." Kate laughed.

"Do you already have a name planned? I settled on Hana for my little one." Deb rubbed her swollen belly and smiled when her daughter started to kick.

"Eli and I decided on Harmony as a bit of an homage to my Broadway star friend here." She put her hands on Shelby's shoulders.

Shelby laughed and hugged Kate close. "I'm glad I have girlfriends like you guys."

* * *

Nathan had the day off so he spent it watching his four-year old's while Shelby was out with her mother. "OK you two, it's bath time."

"But daddy, we don't want to!" Ryan frowned.

"Son you have spaghetti sauce all over your face." Nathan chuckled and scooped up his kids, they were so tiny.

"I'll take a bath daddy, I like to be clean." Rachel giggled.

"I know you do princess, tell you what. Let's make this bath time fun with a song, how does that sound?"

"Yeah!" They both said simultaneously.

Nathan got the water ready and after checking the temperature he placed them into the water. "OK, this is one of my favorite old songs."

 **Splish splash, I was taking a bath  
Long about a Saturday night, yeah  
A rub dub, just relaxing in the tub  
Thinking everything was alright**

 **Well, I stepped out the tub, put my feet on the floor**  
 **I wrapped the towel around me**  
 **And I opened the door, and then a**  
 **Splish, splash, I jumped back in the bath**  
 **Well, how was I to know there was a party going on?**

Nathan started dancing around the bathroom acting goofy and silly. It made the twins giggle and clap in delight. Nathan chuckled and kneeled back by the tub to clean them up.

 **They was a-splishing and a-splashing  
Reeling with the feeling  
Moving and a-grooving  
Rocking and a-rolling, yeah**

He let them splash around in the tub not minding that the water was splashing him in the face a little. He stood and wiped off his glasses before getting them out of the tub and drying them off. After dressing them in their pajamas he grabbed his guitar and took them into the living room to finish the song.

 **Bing bang, I saw the whole gang**  
 **Dancing on my living room rug, yeah**  
 **Flip flop, they was doing the bop**  
 **All the teens had the dancing bug**

 **There was Lollipop with-a Peggy Sue**  
 **Good golly, Miss Molly was-a even there, too**  
 **A-well-a, splish splash, I forgot about the bath**  
 **I went and put my dancing shoes on, yeah**

The twins danced around his legs while he strummed his guitar and sang. Shelby had gotten home early and hear giggling coming from the living room. She made her way inside and smiled softly when she saw her babies dancing with their father. She just had to get out the camera and film the whole thing.

 **I was a rolling and a-strolling**  
 **Reeling with the feeling**  
 **Moving and a-grooving**  
 **Splishing and a-splashing, yeah**

 **Yes, I was a-splishing and a-splashing**  
 **I was a-rolling and a-strolling**  
 **Yeah, I was a-moving and a-grooving**  
 **We was a-reeling with the feeling**  
 **We was a-rolling and a-strolling**  
 **Moving with the grooving**  
 **Splish splash, yeah**

 **Mm, splishing and a-splashing, one time**  
 **I was a-splishing and a-splashing, ooh wee**  
 **I was a-moving and a-grooving, yeah**  
 **I was a-splishing and a-splashing**

Nathan flopped down onto the sofa and Rachel climbed up snuggling against his chest. Shelby scooped Ryan up and sat beside Nathan, snuggling into his other side. "Hey babe, when did you get home?" he leaned over a little and pecked her lips.

"Just in time to see that adorable display." Shelby laughed.

"Mommy, daddy?" Ryan looked up at them before looking at his sister.

"Yes sweetie?" Shelby looked at her son.

"Rachie and I want a story before bed." He told them.

"Yeah, please daddy?" Rachel looked up at Nathan.

"Hm..well…" Nathan rubbed his chin pretending to think about it before smirking. "Alright."

Nathan and Shelby brought the twins into their room and Nathan sat in the chair between their beds. "Alright, shall I continue last night's story?"

The twins nodded and Nathan reached into his bag pulling out an old Spider-Man comic from the 80's "Alright where was I?"

"Peter asked Mary Jane to marry him again." Ryan said.

"And she said no again." Rachel pouted.

Nathan chuckled. "OK, so MJ travels to see her sister in Pittsburgh who's been arrested for a crime she didn't commit and it gets a little overwhelming for her. So who does she call for support?"

"Peter!" The twins said simultaneously.

Shelby smiled watching them from the door way, she loved that they could both pass down things they loved to the twins and see them love it too. Musicals, Barbra Streisand, Comic Books, and Star Wars. Shelby Was actually surprised her babies could sit through all three movies with-out getting scared, she had been hesitant to let Nathan show it to them at first, but then they were his kids after all, she should have expected that they'd love it.

Rachel wanted to sing on Broadway like her mom and grandma, Ryan loved music but he wanted to do something different with it. The idea of being on Broadway didn't make him as excited as it did his sister.

Nathan kissed their foreheads once they fell asleep and quietly slipped out of their room after turning the night light on.

"That was super adorable by the way." Shelby smiled leading him to their room. "How did I end up with such a great husband?"

"I don't know Shelbs, I'm just made that way." He teased causing her to gently shove him.

"You're such a goofball Nate, but that makes for a good father." She kissed him and smiled against his lips when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"And you're a great mom, you don't even have to try." Nathan smiled. "I love you."

"I Love you too honey.

* * *

 **Originally this chapter was much longer but I shortened in because you guys have been waiting long enough. Next chapter you'll see some preteens and their relationships before we head off to Ohio. Get ready we have a long story ahead of us. Also let me reiterate the fact that there are Jane the virgin characters in this story so most likely spoilers will be involved. As always please review, tell me if there's anything you'd like to see, and i'll see y'all next time.**

 **Also here's a link to the tumblr that goes along with this fic:**


	9. Growing Up

**Short A/N before we begin, there will be Jane the Virgin spoilers and maybe some Crazy Ex-Gf spoilers. Puck will be portrayed by Josh Bowman in this story for obvious reasons, and to the lovely reviewer there will be Faberry**

 **(and Pezberry) just not in the way you're thinking. Enjoy.**

 **Eight Years Later**

Noah and Greg Puckerman went over to the Flanagan apartment to hang out with their friends. Jamie Flanagan, who just turned twelve, answered the door and let them in. "Hey guys, we're having a video game tournament in the living room." He led them to the back, Axel and Jesse were sitting in there with Jamie's ten year old brother Rory.

"Ryan's not here yet?" Puck asked.

"He caught a stomach virus so he couldn't come." Jesse explained his cousins absence.

"Well that has got to suck." Greg made a face and sat down next to Axel.

"Where's Jake?" Rory asked the older boy.

"He had dance class today." Greg told him. Jake Puckerman was their brother from another mother, literally. He was born the same year as their sister Hana and they liked to confuse people by telling them they were twins.

"You still got a crush on my sister Jamie boy?" Noah teased him.

"No!" Jamie turned bright red and turned his attention back to the game. "She's only eleven, come on…"

"You're literally only a year older than her, chill. Anyway, you might not be interested in pursuing anything, but I totally got this super cute girl to give me her number the other day." Noah smirked.

"What is it with you and flirting with everything that breathes?" Jamie looked at Noah and chuckled. "And what twelve year old girl has her own phone?"

"Who says she's twelve? Maybe she's thirty."

"Well if that's the case, she's a pedo and I'm calling the cops." Greg rolled his eyes at his brothers antics. Ever since Noah turned seven he found out he liked girls. A lot. Whether it was being fawned over by older women who thought he was adorable, to flirting with all the teenage girls at the JCC or his school once he got older. Greg on the other hand was fifteen and felt dating wasn't something to be taken lightly. There was a girl he had his eye on but she only considered him a friend, choosing instead to drool over a friend of his but that's a story for another time.

"Ha, don't be jealous just because I got more play than you big bro."

"Oh please, I bet I know one girl you could never get to go out with you." Greg folded his arms.

"I totally know where he's going with this and I wholeheartedly agree." Jamie stood up and walked over to them. "I'll literally bet a cool hundy you can't do it."

"And who would that be?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel." Greg smirked.

"Oh come on! Even Santana would be easier." Noah frowned.

"I thought you loved a challenge Puckerman, you'll figure it out." Jamie told him. "But let me sweeten the pot a bit, if you can get her to go out with you for at least a week I'll give you one of my prized guitar picks"

"Wait...any one?" Noah asked. Jamie collected guitar picks, a lot of them were vintage. Some were autographed, he never let anyone touch, and he kept them in frames.

"Yep. Any one, but if you lose you have to give me your Gibson."

Noah got the Guitar from his dad on his eighth birthday, he loved that guitar but he was never one to back down from a bet.

"You got a deal."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't condone any of this, I doubt she'll say yes but if by some miracle she does, when all this hits the fan I knew nothing about it." Jesse told them, not really liking that they were using his cousin for a bet.

"Jess, come on, Rach is like one of my best friends, I wouldn't hurt her."

..

Rachel sat with Santana on the stoop downstairs while they waited for their driver to come and pick them up for school. Jesse and Harmony sat behind them and they were still waiting for the others to join them.

"This is the first time in awhile that I've gone to school without my brother..." Rachel frowned resting her head on her knees.

"I know, but you still have me short stack." Santana smiled nudging her best friend.

"Do you really have to call me that?" She pouted playfully not really minding the nickname.

"You know I do, and you also know I've got a million more of 'em." She smirked. "Is your grandpa still holding that business dinner or whatever it is here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Great, a bunch of boring old dudes in suits standing around downstairs taking about boring things." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but my mom said we can go to the restaurant with auntie Val and do karaoke instead, right auntie Val?" Rachel looked over at Val who was waiting with them for their driver. Their parents were all so busy sometimes that they needed a nanny, and Val was perfect for the job. Sometimes she switched out with Camilla who enjoyed spending time with the kids.

"That's right sweetie, we're going to have some fun." She let out one of her nasally laughs, most people would cringe but the kids liked it. Oh look, your ride is here. I'll be there to pick you guys up afta school, now give me my hugs." She held her arms out.

The kids ran to hug her before climbing into the car. Jane was the first to be dropped off, since she went to a catholic school. Santana went for a bit but she hated it, so her mom let her transfer to Rachel's school when the new semester started. She just had to keep it a secret from her abuela for the time being. Axel and Greg were next, they went to a public High school, They wouldn't have any trouble because their parents weren't famous. Lastly, the rest of the kids went to a prestigious private school. Noah hated wearing the uniform but he actually liked it better than the public school he went to last year. Because most of their parents were famous they couldn't really go to any public schools and the other kids got in thanks to Shelby and Kate.

Noah thought about his class schedule, he had two classes with Rachel. If he got a seat next to her he might be able to put his plan into action. He attempted tho ask her out a few times already, but she shot him down every time. Noah Puckerman wasn't a quitter, and Rachel knew this which is why she wasn't surprised when he kept coming back.

Back at the apartment Shelby was taking care of Ryan.

"Mom...I told you I'm fine, I could've gone to school..." Ryan frowned.

Shelby sat on his bed and felt his forehead. "Honey, you're burning up. Your cheeks are bright red and you threw up ten minutes ago."

"Yeah but Rachel needs me."

"Baby boy, your sister will be fine. She has Santana, what she needs and what I need you to do is rest." She kissed his forehead. "Look what your dad got you." She handed him a brown paper bag.

Ryan looked inside and his eyes lit up. "Spider-Man trades!"

Shelby laughed. "That's right, now you get your rest and read your books. I'll be downstairs with your dad, if you need me you call me OK baby?"

"OK mom." Ryan yawned. He'd need a nap before he read anything.

Shelby slipped out of his room and walked down to Nathan's office. He was working on a producing new TV show with Eli and Aaron at the helm, so right now he had to help them develop the idea some more. He had just ended a conference call with his investors when he heard his door open.

"Hey handsome, you look like you could use a break." Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple. He smiled up at her and shut his laptop.

"Yeah you're probably right, should we order take out and watch some TV?" He chuckled standing up.

"Sounds like a plan to me, what would you like? Pizza, Chinese, burgers?"

"Surprise me."

—

The art teacher was out which turned that particular class into free period. That meant Noah had more of an opportunity to talk to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" He sat down beside her.

She was looking over some sheet music for her recital when he approached her. "You know what's up, you're just trying to make small talk."

"You know me too well Rach." He chuckled leaning back in his chair. "Would you believe me if I said I came over here to ask you out?"

"I'd say it's your fifth attempt and the answer is still a solid no." She didn't even bother looking up from her music.

"Ooh so cold, I'm hurt Rach, hurt." He placed his hand over his heart in mock pain.

"Noah, like I've said before, you're one of my closest friends. I'm only twelve, I'm just not ready to shift my focus to boys quite yet."

"Come On, just one date? And I told you, it's Puck."

"The last time I checked, you weren't a fairy or an disk used in hockey. Your name is Noah, that's what your mother named you and that's what I'm going to call you." She looked at him and smirked when his tough guy persona started to slip.

"Alright alright, for you it's OK." He smiled.

"I know it is, now are you just going to sit there and gawk at me or are you going to help me with this sheet music?"

"Fine, I'll help." He'd get her to go out with him, he just needed a little more finesse.

Emilio Solano had been working with Daniel Corcoran and Allen Stark for years now and he often took his son Rafael to events such as this one. Rafael was sixteen years old and he preferred to be doing literally anything else but this. He went along begrudgingly every time, but he'd soon find out this night was going to be different.

"Oh hey Rafael." Santana had been walking past the crowd of older gentlemen when she saw him leaning against the wall."

He sighed. "Hey Santana.."

She could tell he was bored out of his mind. "If you wanna get away from all this, my friends and I are going to karaoke night at Leo's."

"That sounds way better than this, let me just let my dad know."

While Rafael slipped off Axel had joined Santana and the two of them waited for him to come back. The siblings were familiar with him and from what they could see he was a decent enough guy to hang out with sometimes.

About an hour later at the restaurant Rachel was helping her brother into the booth. "I know you're feeling better but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Ryan huffed but smiled fondly, he was fine but there was no point in arguing with her. She was like their mother that way. He saw that Santana and Axel had brought Rafael along, he was closer to Axel and Greg in age. Ryan wondered how well he'd get along with a bunch of kids and preteens.

"Raf you know everyone here except…oh yeah, I don't think you've ever met my cousin Jane." Axel led Rafael over to her, she was talking to her friend Lina so Raf didn't immediately see her face. "Yo Janie, I have somebody I want you to meet." Axel said as they approached her.

When Jane turned around Rafael felt like his entire mouth went dry, she was beautiful. Axel smirked when he saw the expression on Rafael's face. "Cuz, this is Rafael Solano."

"Oh yeah, the friend you were telling me about!" She smiled. "Hello Rafael."

Rafael prided himself on always being suave with the ladies and he wasn't about to stop now. "Hello there." Before he could say anything else he felt himself being pushed into a booth with her by Axel and Lina who had introduced herself before quickly leaving.

On the other side of the restaurant Puck was talking to his little brother. "I'm definitely going to win Rachel over tonight, I just need to pick the right song."

Jake looked over the song list with him, he was dumbfounded when he found out Rachel didn't immediately go for his brother, he usually got all the girls. "What about this one? I think she really likes that one." Jake was only guessing but it seemed like a great choice.

"Alright, I could rock with that, yeah." He said looking at the Barbra Streisand song, but then another caught his eye. "Wait, I think this one might work even better." He nodded and went over to the karaoke machine.

Rachel and Santana were sitting in a booth watching Jane and Rafael interact. "I think she might be into him, I'll be shocked if she isn't." Santana looked at Rachel.

"Well your grandmother gave you two that whole speech about waiting until marriage before having sex, so I'd imagine it would be difficult for her to find an actual boyfriend. I hear that amongst older teenage boys sex is all they think about." Rachel observed.

"True, I love my abuela, but when I'm ready to have sex, probably when I'm like fifteen, what she doesn't know wont hurt her. Jane on the other hand is definitely going to wait, she's more like my dad than I am."

Rachel laughed, in all the years she'd known Santana she noticed that she was more like Jane's mother Xiomara, and that Jane was more like Santana's dad Manuel. It was kind of interesting, although Santana didn't want to disappoint her abuela. She just knew that she probably wasn't going to wait for marriage like Jane was.

"I think she's more worried about turning out like Aunt Xo than disappointing abuela, I mean she got pregnant at sixteen, she didn't go to collage, and she didn't follow her singing dreams. She's probably just worried if she does, the same thing will happen to her." Santana explained.

"Well Rafael is a rich guy that's around girls all the time, is he even really Jane's type?" Ryan asked. He had been sitting there eating the soup Val had made for him while listening to his sister and Santana talk.

"He's like one of the guys in those telenovelas you all watch." Rachel noted with a giggle.

"True." Santana smirked.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Puck walked onto the stage with his guitar. "Rach, this one is for you."

 **Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
Then spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along**

Rachel blushed and Santana tried not to laugh at the showy display set before them. Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked between Rachel and Noah.

"When the heck did Puckerman start trying to date my sister?" He whispered to Santana. Ryan knew his best friend had a crush on Rachel and he pretended to be popular with the ladies in order to avoid asking her out. So he was shocked he was being so blatant about it now.

"Puck likes any girl, I'm honestly not surprised, but he better watch out If he hurts her I'll kick his ass." Santana made a cutthroat motion at Puck. He faltered a bit but continued with the song.

 **Hands, touching hands  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you**

 **Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I'd be inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I**

Rachel smiled, if she was being honest with herself she could admit that maybe way deep down, she found Noah somewhat cute. She had never heard him sing before and she found herself attracted to his voice.

 **Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely  
We filled it up with only two  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm holding you**

 **One, touching one  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you**

Maybe she'd give him a chance after all if he was willing to go as far as this, serenading her in front of a crowd. Puck was moving closer to her as he sang, only focusing on her, the things he'd do just to win a bet. Or was it something else, maybe he actually really did like her? She was very pretty, when you really took your time to look at her and she was only twelve so he knew she'd get hotter with age.

 **Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I'd be inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh no, no**

Jamie looked between Rachel and Puck, maybe Puckerman could actually pull this off. But if he knew Puck like he thought he did there was no way when this was all over, that he'd choose a guitar pick over Rachel.

 **Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I believe they never could**

 **Sweet Caroline**

Puck stood in front of Rachel expectantly waiting for her to say something. Ryan looked between them curiously while eating his soup, Santana looked at Rachel before shrugging her shoulders in amusement. If she knew her best friend as well as she thought she did then she already knew what she was going to say **.**

"Fine, I'll go out with you but just one date. One." Rachel held up one finger to reiterate that fact.

"One is all I need Princess." He smirked.

"Puckerman cool it." Santana rolled her eyes and motioned for Ryan to get up. "We'll leave you two alone, have fun." She smirked.

"Oh, I guess we're doing this right now then." Puck watched the two of them walk off and go sit with Greg and Axel.

"Nervous?" Rachel asked him.

"Pssh, what? Me? Nervous? No way…" He trailed off when he noticed the look she was giving him. "OK, so maybe this is my first real date and I'm kinda nervous. Sure I flirt…"

"Incessantly." Rachel cut in.

"But I've never taken a girl out, I mean I just had my bar mitzvah and my mom doesn't let me go anywhere unless Greg is looking after me so it's not like I could date."

"Noah, you're rambling." Rachel giggled. "It's only me, you've known me your whole life, well thus far, just relax and be yourself."

Puck looked at her and smiled, she was right he could do this. "OK."

—

"I know collage is a few years away for me, but I plan on being a teacher…what do you think? Brave or Practical?" Jane sat across from Rafael sharing a plate of fries with him.

"Well let's see, Practical?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Brave?"

"I'm..a writer.." She blushed. "I've never said that out loud before."

"Be brave." He smiled before leaning closer to her.

Jane smiled and leaned in as well until their lips met. Her very first kiss.

Santana nonchalantly walked by and snapped a photo, but it's not like they noticed her.

"She'll thank me for this later." She chuckled.

Rachel and Ryan got home that evening and Rachel just knew she needed to talk to her mom. She found Shelby sitting on her bed going over some sheet music, she would be leaving in the fall to play Elphaba in the West End production of Wicked for a little while.

"Mom, can we talk?" Rachel stood by the door.

Shelby looked up and smiled taking her reading glasses off. "Sure baby, come here." She patted a spot on the bed beside her and Rachel climbed up. "What's up?"

"Well, Noah has been asking me out all week…and I kept rejecting him. Tonight however, he serenaded me with a Neil Diamond song and I just couldn't say no. We had dinner together at Uncle Leo's since we were there already…is that OK?"

"Honey it would be a little hypocritical if I told you it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Rachel laid her head in Shelby's lap.

"Well your father and I started out a lot younger than twelve, we didn't officially become a couple until we were fifteen but that was only because your dad was the nervous type." She smiled fondly. "All I ask is that you two don't go anywhere alone, it would be OK if you were older but until then It would make me feel more comfortable if an adult were present or it would be OK if you went out in a group. We've had the talk with you and your brother and your father and I trust you both."

"We know mama, and I understand where you're coming from." Rachel smiled when Shelby started to run her fingers through her hair.

"And just to be safe, I'll tell your dad about it."

Rachel sat up quickly. "I didn't even think about that, is he going to freak?" She frowned nervously.

"Hmm, well…I can't say for sure, but I do know that he won't try to stop you. It just might make him a little uncomfortable is all, it was the same with your grandpa when I was your age."

Rachel giggled. "Well I better get my outfit ready for my date Saturday and I think I hear daddy coming now so that's my cue to get out of here." She gave her mom a quick hug and left the room.

Right on cue Nathan walked into the bedroom looking over the script Eli gave him at the dinner earlier. Shelby stood up and gently took it out of his hands. "Uh oh, must be something serious if you're taking things away from me in an unplayful fashion." He chuckled and sat down in his chair. "What is it babe?"

Shelby sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well it would seem our daughter has been asked out on a date."

"What, Who's the little turd? I'll put and end to this right now!" He tried to stand but Shelby kept him down.

"Nate cool it, It's Noah Puckerman. You know he's a good friend to Rachel and Ryan and with Santana around you really don't have to worry about him hurting her."

"But..that's my baby girl…"

"I know love, but like I told our daughter, it would be hypocritical for us to refuse to let her when we started kissing before we ever started dating." She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Well…I can't argue with that logic, but they have to be chaperoned."

"She knows babe, I made that clear." Shelby laughed.

"I should have known, you're always thinking ahead." He chuckled.

—

"Oh man, you should have seen her Zaz. She's the most incredible girl I've ever met. She's beautiful, funny, smart, a little awkward, but that makes her even more cute." Rafael rambled on to his best friend, Roman Zazo.

"Well this Jane girl sounds pretty great man."

"She really is." Rafael smiled. "I'm taking her out on a real date tomorrow night."

—

"He's amazing." Jane was still awe struck from her kiss as she told her mom about Rafael.

"Ooh, tell me everything I want details." Xo sat beside her on the couch and Jane began to explain everything she knew about Rafael so far.

"I don't know dude, she doesn't sound like your kind of girl. I mean we sneak into clubs all the time, get into a little mischief. She sounds a little too clean cut for you." Roman pointed out.

"Maybe clean cut is exactly what I need Zaz."

—

"He kind of sounds like a playboy hon."

"Ma he's only sixteen, and besides he's taking me out again,you'll meet him Saturday." Jane rolled her eyes before getting started on dinner.

"Alright, I'll judge for myself."

"And don't tell abuela yet!" Jane called from the kitchen.

—

It was Friday afternoon which meant Puck would be taking Rachel out the very next day. He sat at a table alone during lunch absentmindedly stirring the baked beans on his plate.

"Lost in thought I see." Ryan said as he sat down beside his best friend. Rachel and Santana had dance this hour, so they ate lunch at a separate time.

"Oh, hey man. I was just planning out my date with Rachel in my head…I really hope I don't screw this up."

"You and Rach are friends, the only difference with this date is, it'll just be the two of you…well sorta. But Greg and I will do our best to stay out of your personal space." He chuckled.

Puck laughed. "Your dad asked you to come didn't he?"

"Yeah, It seems one chaperon isn't enough."

"We wouldn't do anything but I get it."

Ryan watched him for a minute. "I know you better than most people Puck, and I'm pretty sure you've had a crush on my sister forever."

"I can neither confirm or deny…" Puck cleared his throat and started to chug his apple juice.

"Oh, I know its true." Ryan smirked. "You just used this bet as an excuse to finally ask her out."

Puck nearly spit out his juice, almost choking on it instead. "Y-You know about that?" He coughed.

"I know everything Puckerman." He laughed when Puck started to look a little freaked out. "Jesse told me, I'm pretty sure Jamie just came up with it so you'd stop being a wuss and just ask her out already."

Puck was surprised Ryan was cool with him dating his sister let alone making a bet to do it.

"Look, the bet doesn't matter because I know you actually care about her. Just don't let Rach find out, or better yet, don't let Santana find out."

Puck shuddered. "That's the last thing I want."

—

By the time the actual date came around it turned into a group thing. Santana decided she wanted to tag along because she just had to see it, so Axel figured he'd go as well. Therefore Jane suggested to Rafael that they'd go too considering Raf was planning on taking Jane to Coney Island anyway.

When Rafael went to pick Jane up he was met at the door by Xiomara. She looked him up and down with an unimpressed expression. "You must be Rafael, Jane said you'd be by today."

Rafael had to admit he was nervous, he'd taken multiple girls out since he was thirteen years old but he wasn't used to meeting the parents. "Uh yeah, and you must be her mom. But if she hadn't told me she was an only child I would've assumed you were her older sister." He told her sincerely which made her expression soften.

"Why, thank you young man. I'm flattered." She smiled and invited him inside.

Alba walked out of the kitchen and noticed him sitting on the couch. "Ah, Xiomara who is this?" She asked her daughter in Spanish.

Rafael stood up. "My name is Rafael Solano, I'm a friend of your granddaughters." He answered her in fluent Spanish much to Jane's surprise, she caught the conversation as she came down the stairs. "I'm taking her on a group date to Coney Island this afternoon. I hope that's alright." He gently took her hand in his and smiled kissing it.

Alba returned the smile and nodded. "Of course."

Jane grabbed Rafael's arm and led him to the door. "Come on Raf, we don't want to be late."

"Have her back by 10:30!" Xiomara called out before the door closed.

Alba turned to Xo once Jane and Rafael had gone. "Why didn't you tell me she had a date Xiomara?"

"Because she asked me not to ma." Xo grabbed the remote and went into the living room.

"And why would she say that?" Alba put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I don't know ma, maybe she was afraid you'd start in on the whole virgin speech again."

"I would not, I trust Jane." Alba sat down beside Xo, took the remote, and turned on one of their favorite telenovelas.

—

"Coney Island, great choice Noah." Rachel smiled at him as they walked through the row of carnival games.

"Yeah? I'm glad you're having a good time." Puck had managed to sneak them away from the guys and Santana. Little did he know they were still watching.

Puck was determined to win Rachel a stuffed animal. "See that one right there Rach, it's yours."

Rachel giggled at his overconfidence, it was one of his more annoying traits but Rachel found that this time she didn't mind.

"My brother is actually being decent." Greg watched from behind a hot dog cart.

"And Rach is totally into it, I'm shocked." Santana said.

"I'm not, you just gotta know what to observe." Ryan said as he nonchalantly ate a hot dog. Ryan was like his sister in a lot of ways, they also compromised on a lot. He took dance classes with her without complaining and in turn she played video games with him, she actually found that they helped channel her aggression. They were twins, but Ryan was taller, more laid back, and he tended to be on the quiet side, choosing to observe those around him. He and Rachel shared a passion for music, Rachel loved to sing, and although Ryan's voice was amazing as well, he preferred to create music.

Rachel and Ryan could also tell what was going on with each other most of the time, and in this instant Ryan could tell Rachel was having a good time with his best friend. He wasn't surprised however because he knew his sister so well that he could tell she always had a little crush on Puck, even if she didn't realize it herself.

Santana was busy snapping as many photos as she could, if Santana knew one thing it was that her best friend loved to have her life documented when something significant was happening. In Rachel's words, "It'll be great for the memoir I'll eventually write after I'm famous." Santana chuckled to herself thinking about it. Rachel would be a big Broadway star like her mom and nana, and She would be her publicist and as for her main profession…Well she wasn't sure yet. She had time to figure it out, she was only thirteen after all.

"Hey Greg, is that Rebecca Bunch coming towards you?" Axel whispered to his friend as they both watched the awkward girl barrel towards him.

"Quick, Greg kiss me." Rebecca grabbed his shirt and gave him a passionate kiss. "Was Josh watching?" She asked Axel once she finally decided to stop mauling Greg's face.

"Uh…no.." Axel gave her a confused look and Greg was still trying to recover from the kiss.

"Dammit!" Rebecca sighed. "Thanks anyway Greg." She started to slink away.

"Oh uh, Rebecca, wait!" Greg called after her ignoring Axel who was waving his arms trying to get Greg to stop. "Would you like to, maybe, I dunno…hang out with me..right now?"

"Um.." Rebecca turned and looked back at Josh who was busy kissing a girl that wasn't her. "Sure, just let me hit up the little girls room first."

Greg watched her walk off with a dopey look on his face until Axel smacked his shoulder.

"Dude!"

"Huh?" Greg snapped out of his stupor and looked at him. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you invite her? The girl is nowhere near into you man, she's all about your other friend Josh Chan. And I gotta say I'm confused as to why, she just uses you to get at him, it never works."

"Then why did she agree to hang out?" Greg smirked. "Trust me Axel ol' buddy, I'll get her to fall for me yet.

—

Jane laughed with Rafael as they looked over the strip of photos they had just taken. "I think this one is my favorite." She told him referring to a picture where she had her arms wrapped around his neck while he kissed her cheek. "It's very cute."

"Yeah." He smiled agreeing with her. Rafael wasn't the kind of guy that did "cute" things with girls. He was the kind of guy that dated around, he was a player and well, a bit of a man slut. But...Jane was different.

"Come on, let's go on the ferris wheel." She took his hand and led him there and he couldn't help the thoughts that flashed through his mind, he liked her a lot.

After a few minutes on the ride it suddenly stopped moving. "What the..." Rafael looked over the side, they were pretty high up.

"Sorry about this folks, we'll have the ride up and running as soon as possible." A voice said over a megaphone.

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for awhile...um want to talk?" Rafael asked.

"Oh, sure that's fine. Tell me whatever you'd like." Jane said a little too quickly while trying to avoid looking over the sides.

"Jane?" Rafael looked over at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine!" He voice squeaked.

"Are you scared of heights?"

"Of course not!….well maybe a little." She looked around nervously.

"Then why'd you suggest the ferris wheel? It's like the highest ride here." He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

"Hey don't laugh at me, I'm fine when it's moving I just I didn't expect tho get stuck this hight up!"

"It's OK, I promise." Rafael tried to distract her. "Tell me more about yourself, anything you want."

"Looks like the ferris wheel is stuck, good thing we didn't go on it." Puck told Rachel as they walked hand in hand past the snack carts.

"You know, I'm actually having a really nice time Noah."

"Oh yeah? Nice enough to forget your one date only rule and let me take you out to a movie tomorrow night?"

"Hm, well..." She pretended to think, she kind of liked teasing him. "Yes you can take me out again."

Puck let out a relieved sigh. "You had me nervous there for a second girl."

"Well I have to admit, it's kind of fun teasing you." She laughed.

Puck smiled brightly when he heard her laugh, Ryan was right. Forget the stupid bet, he liked Rachel Barbra Corcoran-Stark a lot.

—

"So you're waiting until marriage before you have sex?" Rafael was admittedly a little shocked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, not really. I guess I'm just used to girls just doing whatever, like at my school most 0f the kids are rebellious because of the high expectations their parents put on them. So they kind of do whatever they want."

"So I take it you're sexually active?" Jane asked.

"Uh, yeah basically." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I would never make you do anything!" He added quickly. "Relationships should be about more than that anyway when you find the right person."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"Of course, relationships based on things like sex and money never last. Just ask my dad, he's been married four times so far." He rolled his eyes. "You have to connect with a person on a deeper level than that."

Jane blushed, she didn't really expect hi to be so mature. "Exactly."

—

A week later Puck went over to Jamie and Rory's house to play video games, Greg was off somewhere trying to get Rebecca to like him more than Josh or something, Puck wasn't really paying attention to what he had said.

"So, you got her to date you longer than a week." Jamie paused the game and looked at Puck. "You won the bet, anyone of my picks is yours."

Puck was about to tell him he could care less about the bet and that he had completely forgotten about it, but he didn't realize that Ryan and Rachel had just arrived and she had heard everything.

"What bet?" Rachel asked.

"Jamie bet Puck he couldn't get you to go out with him for a week." Rory said without thinking.

"Rory!" Puck and Jamie yelled at him.

Ryan smacked his forehead in exasperation before nervously looking at his sister.

Rachel frowned taking in what she had just heard. "So it was all just a game to you…?"

"Rach, no it wasn't like-"

She cut him off, her eyes angrily filled with tears. "You just used me to win a bet!"

"Babe come on-"

"Don't you "babe" me! I can't believe I ever let you take me out, we are so done!" She turned and ran out.

Puck sat there shocked for a second before running after her. "Rach wait!"

"Real nice going you guys." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Like you even had to mention the bet when we both know it was just a ploy to get him to ask her out."

"I just wanted to see what he was going to say, how was I supposed to know she'd hear everything?" Jamie laid back on his beanbag chair feeling terrible.

"And who told this big mouth about it?" Ryan looked at Rory.

"That was also my fault." Jamie raised his hand.

Ryan sighed. "Idiots."

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, I'm really busy right now. Quinn will be here next chapter if anyone is wondering, if you guys want to see something specific let me know and I'll see what I can do, and as always please review.**


	10. Forgiveness, Dating, & Ohio?

It had been nearly a month and Puck still couldn't get Rachel to talk to him. He was literally at her place all the time hanging out with Ryan, but she still managed to avoid him. Puck and Ryan had planned a video game tournament and sleepover, so Puck took the opportunity to talk to his best friend about it. "Dude, can't you just get her to listen to me?"

"Puck, come on." Ryan paused the game they were playing. "You know Rachel as well as I do, I mean I know her better but still,you know how stubborn she is."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, is she home?"

"Yeah, why? What exactly do you plan on doing?" Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion watching his friend.

Puck got up and grabbed his bag, pulling hair clippers from it. "Whatever it takes."

"Dude what the hell?" Ryan followed Puck to Rachel's door. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Rach, It's me. Let me talk to you or I'm going to shave my head."

"What exactly is that going to do?" Ryan whispered.

"She loves my hair." Puck whispered back. "I'm gonna count to ten and then it's going, gone, off my head. One…Two…Three…"

A few minutes later Puck and Ryan walked back into Ryan's room with Puck sporting a giant bald spot. "We should probably get my mom to fix that…"

—

Rafael and Jane met up after school for dinner, over the course of their relationship thus far they mutually decided to be just friends. Rafael liked Jane a lot, to the point that he knew he always wanted her in his life. Jane felt the same way and they didn't want a romantic relationship to ruin what they had. It didn't really make sense to their friends, but if they wanted to be best friends instead of a couple who where they to judge.

Rafael and Jane had fallen into a comfortable routine, they'd have dinner together twice a week. Rafael would go over to her place and they'd eat grilled cheese while watching TV. Her mom and abuela treated him like he was part of the family, he wasn't used to having strong female figures in his life other than his sister Louisa, it was a nice change. His father approved highly of the friendship, ever since Rafael started hanging out with her he was more laid back and respectful, a son Emilio could be proud of.

"So I have a date this Friday, promise you wont be all protective this time?" Jane looked over at him.

"Hey, I apologized for that. I just thought it was rude of the guy to go to second base with you and then jet as soon as you told him about your rule. Not cool in my book." He huffed.

Jane blushed. "I know, but you can't scare every guy that blows me off. I'll get a reputation and they'll be too scared to go out with me, save it for someone who really messes up."

"OK, fine."

"So, any date plans for you this weekend mister smooth talker?" She smirked.

He laughed. "When do I not have a date? Nah, my dad has a thing this weekend and he wants me and my sister there."

"When do I get to meet her by the way?"

"Sunday, I'll bring her over and she can meet everyone."

—

Puck was now sporting a buzz cut courtesy of Shelby Corcoran when he walked up to Rachel's door yet again. This time the door did open but he was greeted by a very angry Santana. "Look Puckerman, You tried singing to her, you tried shaving your head, she doesn't wanna talk to you. And if you don't quit, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass it'll become part of your body."

"Aw, but then I'll have to see you everyday." Puck snickered and Ryan had to grab Santana before she lunged at him.

"San, can we talk please?" Ryan pulled the flailing girl into his room.

"What?!" She huffed when he put her down.

"Just hear us out OK?" Ryan asked her while she looked between him and Puck.

"Fine, you've got one minute."

"That's all I need. You know as well as I do Puck always had some kind of feelings for Rach, but he was too chicken to ask her out."

"Hey…" Puck frowned.

"Dude, it's a fact." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Anyway I guess Jamie and Greg wanted him to finally just go for it so they used the bet as an excuse knowing Puck would do it to prove himself I guess."

"But I forgot about it as soon as she said yes I swear." Puck added.

"Jamie asked him about it to see what Puck would say and my sister overheard."

"San I miss her so much, you've gotta help me come on?" Puck literally got on his knees in front of her. "I'll do whatever you want, please?"

"OK OK, stop groveling I'll help you, but it's going to require a lot of work."

—

"Alright losers, sit down and shut up because I'm about to give you all the most amazing plan ever. Better than anything you idiots could come up with anyway." Santana told them.

"Normally I'd be offended but she's right." Puck looked at Ryan.

"Rachel and I have a dance recital coming up in a few weeks, for Rachel's dance she chose a partner and Ms. July helped her choreograph it herself. Here's what we do: Axel, Greg, and Jamie will get Parker out of the way. He's her dance partner, after we get rid of him you will take his place."

"But I have no idea what the dance is." Puck was confused.

"Dude, we're obviously going to teach you first duh." Ryan laughed.

"Anyway, you'll swoop in to the rescue and Rach is going to be so impressed she'll fall in love with you on the spot. Now, let's get to work." Santana clapped her hands together.

—-

"How exactly are we going to do this, kidnap the guy?" Jamie asked.

"No, what? We're just going to offer him a hundred bucks to skip out for the night, that should take care of it." Greg told him.

"What if that doesn't work?" Jamie asked.

"Then we'll sick Santana on him." Axel smirked as they approached Parker outside of the dance hall.

—

"Alright Puckerman, put these on." Santana handed him a pair of tights and pointed to a dressing room.

Puck nodded and went into the room locking the door. After a few minutes he finally got the pants on. "Damn, I see why these things are called tights…" He pulled the white shirt over his head which was much more loose fitting. "Alright, lets hope I don't mess this up." He told himself before walking out.

Rachel was pacing back in forth in front of Santana after they had finished the group dance. "Where on earth is Parker? We're almost on!"

"Rach, sweetie, you've got to calm down. Here." She grabbed a cup and gave her some water. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. "OK, you're right." She hugged her and got ready to go on. Puck hid out of the way so she wouldn't see him until he was on stage with her.

"Are you sure about this Santana, what if she runs away?" Puck whispered to her from his hiding place behind a bunch of boxes.

"If there's one thing I know about Rachel, it's that she's always professional when it comes to this stuff. Now go, the other group just finished." Santana pulled him from behind the boxes and told him when to walk out.

Rachel made her way onto the stage, it was dark at first, she knew the audience could only see her silhouette. She smiled to herself knowing her family was out in the audience, she knew her parents couldn't be at all of her performances because of their jobs. But they've always made an effort to be there for the big ones, like this one for instance. She had been practicing the dance for months, she picked out the song and choreographed it herself. She chose Parker specifically because he was one of the best dancers in class, but now she had no idea where he was. She felt somebody come up beside her and get into position and she sighed in relief thinking it was Parker.

The spotlight hit and that's when she saw him. "Noah…? What-"

"Just go with it Rach, I got this." He whispered back.

Nathan looked over at his wife inquisitively. "Wait, didn't our daughter say she hated the Puckerman kid?

Shelby put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "This has Ryan and Santana written all over it. Did you know about this?" Shelby turned to Cassie.

"Santana and Ryan got me to help train the kid, you know I'm a sucker for romance." Cassie smirked.

The music started and Puck held his hand out to her. Rachel was a little skeptical, especially because she had never seen Noah dance in her life. But ever the performer she took his hand and to her surprise he knew the routine.

 **I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet**  
 **I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete**  
 **It started over coffee, we started out as friends**  
 **It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin**

 **This time it's different, dah dah dah dum**  
 **It's all because of you, dah dah dah dum**  
 **It's better than it's ever been**  
 **'Cause we can talk it through**  
 **Oh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"**  
 **It's all you had to say to take my breath away**

 **This is it, oh, I finally found someone**  
 **Someone to share my life**  
 **I finally found the one, to be with every night**  
 **'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you**  
 **My life has just begun**  
 **I finally found someone, oh, someone**  
 **I finally found someone, oh**

Puck moved with her as if he had been her dance partner the entire time. Santana watched them smugly, she had her work cut out for her with Puck.

The way he stepped in time with Rachel, how surprised Rachel looked the whole time unable to help it. Santana knew she did an awesome job.

Ryan had to film it for posterity, mostly so he could have evidence of Puck in tights. He had to admit Puck could dance almost as well as he could, he had helped Santana out with teaching him but she had done most of the work with Cassie.

 **Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind**  
 **I apologize, baby, that's fine**  
 **I would wait forever just to know you were mine**  
 **And I love your hair, are you sure it looks right?**  
 **I love what you wear, isn't it too tight?**  
 **You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life**

"Of course she'd pick this song, it's from one of her favorite movies." Shelby whispered to Nathan.

"You don't think it's a little too mature for their age?" He whispered back. Nathan wasn't a hypocrite, but he had to admit he now knew what Mr. Corcoran must've felt like when he started dating Shelby.

"Honey, you worry too much. Are you going to act like this when Ryan gets a girlfriend?"

"No, but you probably will." He smirked.

 **This is it, oh, I finally found someone**  
 **Someone to share my life**  
 **I finally found the one, to be with every night**  
 **'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you**  
 **My life has just begun**  
 **I finally found someone, oh, someone**  
 **I finally found someone, oh**

 **Whatever I do, it's just got to be you**  
 **My life has just begun**  
 **I finally found someone**

Once the dance was over, they both bowed and Puck followed Rachel backstage. She kept her back to him but he gently placed his hands on his shoulders. She pulled away from him wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Rach, could you just let me talk to you please? Just hear me out…"

Rachel hesitantly turned to face him. "Well…I guess after all you went through it would only be right for me to hear you out."

Puck stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"Uh…I just didn't think I'd get this far." He chuckled before going to sit with her. "Rach.." He sighed. "If I'm being completely honest, I've had a crush on you for a long time. I guess it had to do with being around you for so many years."

"With that logic you should have a crush on Santana as well." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We're too much alike for me to like her, plus she's nuts, could you just hear me out please? Look, I'm not one to back down from a challenge so the guys came up with that bet to get me to just go for it with you. I forgot about it immediately after you said yes. I really…I…I'm in love with you OK?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she blushed. "R-Really?"

"God Rach, yeah of course I am. And…And you matter way more to me than any stupid bet and I'm so sorry for making you think you didn't."

She cut him off with a kiss. "Noah.." She mumbled against his lips. "You're rambling."

Puck grinned. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, I think you've learned your lesson, but don't ever do that to me again."

"I wont, I promise. I have something to give you in my bag, wait here." He got up and came back with a small rectangular box. "You were mad at me for a month so I didn't get to give this to you."

Rachel opened the box revealing a gold star necklace and she gasped. "Noah, it's beautiful."

"Well I know gold stars are kinda your thing, see? I pay attention. I was going to give it to you when I officially asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes." Rachel said immediately. "As long as you're aware that I have other obligations and that I might be busy sometimes." She told him.

"I've been around you and Ryan long enough to know you guys tend to be hella busy, and I get it I promise."

"Then yes, definitely yes." She kissed him.

"Looks like we did it." Santana whispered to the guys who had joined her backstage to see the outcome.

"Yep, and we didn't even have to kidnap anybody." Axel chuckled.

—

"Judy come on, they're my girls…could you just-" Jackson was arguing with someone over the phone when the boys walked in. He had given Axel, Puck, and Jamie summer jobs at his garage when they had asked. They had only ever seen him in a cheerful mood so this was a weird sight to them. Jackson let out an exasperated sigh and hung up the phone still not noticing the boys.

"Are you alright Mr. J?" Axel asked as they carefully approached him.

"Yeah, sorry about that boys." He brushed it off, the woman he had a long affair with which resulted in two daughters he never got to meet wasn't really something that should be discussed with kids.

They could tell he didn't want to talk about it so they just followed him over to a rusty old car. "OK boys, welcome to my latest project, A 1969 Dodge Charger.

"Whoa, like the Dukes of Hazzard?" Jamie asked.

"Like the Dukes of Hazzard." Jackson confirmed. "And you boys are going to help me restore it." Jackson collected old cars, sure he could fix regular cars like at a normal garage but where was the fun in that? He loved restoring and selling old cars and now he was going to teach the boys how to do the same.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." A tall, tan, and slightly muscular teenager walked into the garage.

"It's alright Tom, join us won't you." Jackson motioned the tall kid over. Tommy Akamu moved to New York from Michigan last year when his dad's job gave him a promotion and transfered him. His tan skin came from his father who was Hawaiian, and his mother was Cassandra and Jackson's cousin, Jake liked the fact that they were both mixed race. Tommy referred to Jackson as his uncle considering he was much older than him. He became fast friends with Ryan and in turn with everyone else. Known as the tallest kid in the seventh grade, he was kind of like their protector.

"Oh man, Ryan would love this. Where is he anyway?" Tommy asked after an hour.

"His and Rach's mom is leaving for London tomorrow so they're spending the day with her." Puck explained.

—

"Your father will bring you two out to see me in a few weeks OK?" Shelby told her children as she hugged them both close to her chest rather tightly.

"OK, but ma?" Ryan mumbled against her chest.

"Yes baby?"

"You're kind of cutting off my air flow." He laughed.

"Hey, I'm great over here." Rachel laughed as well as she hugged their mother.

"Oh, sorry love." Shelby blushed loosening her grip a bit.

"That's better." Ryan smiled. "So, are you going to be back in time for or birthdays? We're turning thirteen."

"That's like super big for Jewish kids you know?" Rachel teased.

Shelby's face fell, she had shows all the way up until December thirtieth, and their birthday was on the eighteenth. "Kids, I have to tell you something…"

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"What is it?" Ryan smiled

They both looked up at her with wide, puppy dog eyes and Shelby grinned. She would figure out how to get off on that day, she'd have an understudy wouldn't she? It would be fine. She hugged them close. "Just that I love you both so, very much."

—

Judy Fabray sighed and hung up the phone, she missed Jackson, she really did. And she wished that her beautiful daughters could get to know their real father but Russell would freak if he knew she was still talking to him.

"What's wrong with mom?" Quinn asked as she walked into her older sisters room after passing her mom downstairs.

"She was talking to Jackson again, you know that guy dad wont let us meet?"

"The guy that donated his…well, you know, so that he and mom could have us?" Quinn asked. When Judy had told the girls about Jackson Russell made her tell them he was just a friend of hers from New York that had donated his sperm. Russell was sterile anyway so it was kind of true, but he refused to let it get out that Judy had been cheating on him for years. It was the whole reason he moved them to Ohio.

"Yeah, but honestly I find that whole story hard to believe." Frannie said, secretly she was glad Russell wasn't her real father. He was strict, a bigot, and in all honesty not really a great Catholic. That was his religion, but recently Frannie discovered Judy was really Jewish. "I think this Jackson guy was more to mom, why do you think she drinks all the time?"

Quinn sat down on the bed and frowned, she had noticed her mother seemed unhappy whenever their father was around. She was tight lipped, as if she was afraid to say something wrong in front of him. She noticed she'd always have a glass of something in her hand when he was around but only then. "Should we investigate?"

"Not just yet, lets wait until Dad's next business trip."

—

Shelby had been performing as Elphaba in the West End for about two months and she hadn't seen her family in person for that amount of time. She was starting to get a little homesick, it was one thing skyping her family but it didn't compare to seeing them in person. After one of her matinées, she was getting changed when there was a knock on her dressing room door. "Just a minute!" She called out while pulling on her robe. She opened the door and her eyes immediately filled up with tears. "Nate…?"

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"

She immediately jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I'll…uh…take that as a yes…" He chuckled breathlessly once she finally let him go.

"I didn't know you were coming, where are the kids?"

"That's why it's called a surprise babe." He grinned. "The kids are back home, I'm coming back with them for thanksgiving break. Right now we can get some much needed alone time."

"Well, as much as I miss my babies…I could use some alone time with my husband." She closed the door and locked it pulling him over to the couch.

—

"I can't believe we're actually going to Europe!" Rachel bounced in her seat while looking at her brother who was sitting across from her.

"I can't believe you pulled yourself off of Pucks lips long enough to go to Europe." Ryan teased her.

"Oh shut up." She blushed. "When you eventually get a girlfriend, you'll understand."

"I don't have time for a relationship right now anyway. It would steal focus away from my music and you know I'm trying to learn the Sax right now."

Ryan liked to write and compose songs, he really enjoyed playing them and his current goal was to record a full song playing all of the instruments.

"Noah understands that I can't always give him my full attention and he's fine with it, you just need to find someone like that when you're ready."

Ryan nodded thinking over what she said, it wasn't vital that he start dating yet but when he did he'd make sure she was really special. Nathan was sitting in the row behind them with Kate. She wanted to tag along and see her best friend, it was the longest they'd gone with out their weekly girls nights.

"Shelby is going to be so surprised when he sees you." Nathan smiled at his sister.

"So you didn't tell her I was coming then? I thought that would've been the first thing out of your mouth." Kate smirked.

"Hey, I'm good at keeping secrets and you know it. Anyway she's been sick all week so hopefully she's feeling better now." Nathan explained.

—

When they got to Shelby's apartment the kids ran up first leaving their father and aunt behind. "They're so anxious to see her, don't you just hate when you have to leave your kids for work?" Kate looked at her older brother. She and Eli had to leave Jesse and Harmony for work as well, it was the only part about her job she hated…well that, and the tabloids.

"Yeah, but luckily it's never for a super long time." Nate replied.

Ryan knocked on the door and stood with Rachel waiting for Shelby to come.

Shelby hadn't really been feeling well recently so her agent suggested she go to the doctor. She had just gotten back and was laying on the couch when she heard knocking. "Hm..I wonder who that is." She made her way over to the door and looked through the peep hole, when she saw who it was a large grin spread across her face and she immediately opened the door. "My babies!" She pulled them into her arms. "I've missed you so much!" She was in tears.

Rachel and Ryan looked at each other in confusion, their mother was crying as if she hadn't seen them in years. "We missed you too mom, is everything OK?" Rachel asked out of concern.

"Of course sweetie, everything is great." She grinned and her eyes widened when she saw Kate with Nathan. "Kate!" She let the kids go and ran to her best friend, jumping up and down with her.

"Dad was right, she really is surprised." Ryan chuckled.

—

Shelby was laying in bed with Nathan later that night watching a movie with him, she grabbed the remote off of the nightstand and muted the TV. "Hon, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" He looked down at her.

"You know how I told you I've been sick? Well I went to the doctor this afternoon and it turns out…Well..I'm pregnant."

"Wait…how? When?" Nathan got out of bed and started pacing.

"Remember a few weeks ago when you came to see me and we had sex in my dressing room..?

"Oh…oh boy." He blushed and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "It just occurred to me that I completely forgot about protection…um are you mad?"

Shelby laughed. "No silly, I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About how we're going to tell the twins." She sighed.

"We don't mind." Rachel called out as she passed in the hall.

"Just as long as it's not a boy." Ryan joked as he followed his sister.

"Looks like I forgot to shut the door all the way." Nathan laughed with Shelby as he went over to close it.

—

Grayson Christopher Corcoran-Stark was born June, 21st 2007 and Shelby decided to take some time off from acting and theater to spend more time with her kids. Rachel and Ryan had to admit it was nice having their mom home more often. Although it was sort of frustrating that most of their parents attention was on the new baby.

"You think if I shaved my head and got a tattoo they'd notice?" Ryan said as he looked up from his homework. He and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen counter while Shelby and Nathan moved around behind them trying to get Grayson down for his nap.

"Oh stop." Rachel giggled. "I bet we could put an end to this."

"What do you mean?"

"His diaper is clean, he just ate, he's not sick so what do you think would put him right to sleep?" Rachel asked him.

"Hm, I bet you're thinking a song right?"

"Exactly, grab your guitar, I'll call Noah. I was watching beaches with Harmony and aunt Kate last night and I know the perfect song."

Shelby and Nathan were in the living room with Grayson trying to figure out why he wouldn't settle down, they tried everything but he just wouldn't stop crying. Until suddenly, he did, the adults were confused until they heard guitars playing softly.

 **Baby mine, don't you cry.**

 **Baby mine, dry your eyes.**

 **Rest your head close to my heart,**

 **Never to part, baby of mine.**

Rachel sang softly as she slowly walked into the room with Puck and Ryan, she had a feeling that music would calm the tiny, fussy baby down and she was right. Shelby almost started crying at the display but instead she joined in with her daughter.

 **Little one, when you play,**

 **Pay no heed what they say.**

 **Let your eyes sparkle and shine,**

 **Never a tear, baby of mine.**

 **If they knew all about you,**

 **They'd end up loving you too.**

 **All those same people who scold you,**

 **What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**

Nathan had gone to get a camera and smiled filming his daughter and wife singing to their second son. He noticed Ryan seemed a little off. He was probably just seeing things that weren't there, when he looked at Ryan again he was smiling.

 **From your head down to your toes,**

 **You're not much, goodness knows.**

 **But, you're so precious to me,**

 **Sweet as can be, baby of mine.**

—

"Alright, out with it dude. What's the problem?" Puck asked his best friend after their impromptu concert in the living room. He could tell something was going on with Ryan ever since his folks brought Grayson home.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." Ryan put his guitar away and decided to play some video games with his best friend before his sister ultimately came in and started making out with Puck. "Now get your ass in the bean bag chair and grab your controller before my sister commandeers your lips."

"Are you serious right now dude?"

"Of course, crazy things those teenage hormones are."

"Not about that smart ass, look I have a little brother and a little sister. I'm a younger brother myself, you don't think I can't see that jealousy in your eyes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Ry, I'm not stupid man. You're upset because you're not longer the only boy, mommy's 'little man', and your dad's 'chip off the old block'. You think they're gonna forget you, toss you aside for the new little prince."

"I…" Ryan looked down. "They've barely noticed me since they got home from the hospital…I mean I know they're just tired, he's a baby, he needs a lot of attention. It just kind of sucks not being the only boy anymore."

"I get it dude, I've been there with Jake and Greg has been there with me. Trust me, your folks are just wrapped up in the newborn thing right now but it'll all go back to normal soon enough."

"You promise?"

Puck wasn't used to seeing Ryan in such a vulnerable state, he was usually so mellow, always calm and collected. He never seemed to worry about anything, it was a little odd to see. "Yeah, I promise. Now come on lets play some Halo before my girl shows up for make out time." Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dude, that's my sister." Ryan chuckled and nudged him.

"Jane come on seriously, you love writing!" Rafael was a little annoyed that his best friend was too afraid to pursue something she loved so much.

"It's just not practical Raf, I only have a few years of high school left and soon I'll have to start filling out college applications. You know how it is."

"Yeah, but you should be doing what you love not what's safe. Take it from me, my dad has been grooming me to be just like him since I was born. He never fails to let me know when I've disappointed him." Rafael sighed and leaned against a wall for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Look, If you're worried about the money I could help you out-" When Jane stopped in her tracks Rafael knew he had messed up.

"Excuse me? You don't think I can take care of myself?" Jane couldn't believe Rafael would even suggest such a thing.

"Jane come on, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"What did you mean then?!"

Rafael wanted to explain himself but her icy glare made him nervous. "I-I just meant that if you're worried about the financial aspect of it I can take care of that."

"I'm going home." Jane started to walk towards the subway station.

"Jane wait, come on!"

"Don't follow me! I can't even look at you right now!"

—

Santana angrily walked from her apartment to Rachel's, she needed to talk to her best friend after the news she just got from her parents. After Val let her in she went into Rachel's room. "Hey chica, what's your aunt doing here?"

"Mom and Dad needed a date night." Rachel shrugged as she got up from her bed. "Gray has been quite the handful since he started teething and-" and noticed the look on Santana's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Santana looked down for a moment and took a deep breath, Rachel had never seen her best friend this dejected before. "We're moving…to Ohio." Santana gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, anger burning in her eyes.

"What?!" Rachel's eyes widened as she shot up from the bed.

"Yeah, my dad said his office is sending him out there to start up a new practice and after he gets it established we can come back home, the whole family is going." Santana plopped down on Rachel's bed. "Why Ohio? At least if it was someplace like Jersey I could see you more."

"This is horrible, what am I going to do without you?" Rachel frowned and hugged her best friend.

"I already argued with him but my dad's not budging…" Santana sighed. "I hope it's not a long time, but at least we'll still have talking over the phone and Skype."

"But seriously, Ohio? That's like one of the lamest states in the country." Rachel couldn't believe it.

"God I know." Santana groaned.

—

Santana and Jane were packing up their rooms while Axel was helping his dad load the moving van. "Did you tell Rafael you were leaving?"

"I haven't spoken to him in weeks." Jane sighed.

"This whole fight is stupid you know? So he wants to take care of you, so what? If Rachel wanted to help me out like that I wouldn't be opposed." Santana taped up one of her boxes and looked at her cousin.

"Well that's where you and I differ Santana, he offended me. I don't need him to take care of me, I can do it on my own. And I don't need him pushing his opinions on me either."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Janie…but you'll regret it." She added under her breath.

—-

Rafael sat on his bed staring at his phone. It had been almost a month since Jane stormed away from him angrily, he decided he had given her enough space. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. He was surprised however when it was Xo who answered.

"Rafael! It's been awhile." She smiled, Rafael had become like a son to her and she and Alba missed him.

"Hey, Xo is Jane around? I was wondering if she'd like to meet for coffee?"

"Oh wait…she didn't tell you?" Xo frowned, no wonder he hadn't come to see them off.

"Tell me what…?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach all of a sudden.

"Honey we moved…to Ohio."

"What?! B-But…" He didn't think he had messed up this bad.

—

 **2008**

"Hana you're thirteen now, I'm fourteen…look all I'm saying is one date." Jamie was determined to get her to like him. They were walking home from school ahead of the others.

"Jamie I told you that you didn't have to beg." She laughed but stopped dead in her tracks when they came face to face with a mugger who suddenly grabbed her bag.

"Hey!" Jamie grabbed onto it. "Let that go!"

"Kid if you know what's good for you, you'll get off of me!" The mugger yelled back. Puck and Ryan started to run forward with Greg but they were a ways away. Jamie held on until the mugger took his pocket knife and accidentally sliced into Jamie's eye.

"Ahhhh!" Jamie screamed and fell to the ground along with the bag that the mugger dropped.

"I-I told him to let go! I didn't mean to hurt the kid! Dammit!" He turned and ran, Greg started to chase him but stopped and scooped up Jamie instead.

"He needs a hospital, come on you guys."

—

"How's Jamie doing?" Rachel asked her boyfriend a week later when he came over to her place after her dance class.

"The doc said he was going to be blind in his right eye but he's in high spirits." Puck sighed and leaned against her wall.

"Well that's good." She looked over and frowned when she saw his face. "Noah? I don't like that look…whats wrong..?"

Puck was quiet for a few moments until Rachel appeared in front of him and put her hand on his cheek. He sighed and placed a hand over hers taking a moment to collect himself. "We're moving babe…my mom is taking me away from you and Ryan…"

Rachel could practically feel the blood drain from her face, first her best friend now her boyfriend? "Where?! Why?"

Puck could tell she was about to cry and understandably so, he and Rachel had been dating since she was twelve. Now he was fifteen and this was not what he planned for, Puck wasn't that complex of a guy. He liked to hang out with his friends, play his music, the simple stuff. But he loved Rachel, very much and he hated to see her cry but it wasn't like this was something he could keep from her. "My mom and Jake's mom are all nervous about what happened to Jamie and Hana. My sister keeps trying to tell them she's fine but ma is convinced we need to leave the city for awhile. My moms sister Judy, that I've never met in my life by the way, lives out in Ohio. Big coincidence right, considering that's where Santana moved to?" He sighed and pulled his very upset girlfriend close. "So that's where they're taking us and I'm pissed the hell off…"

Rachel buried her face in his chest, Noah was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, first love, and she was planing on him being her first time obviously. But how would that happen now that he was leaving? She wasn't ready to do it quite yet but what if he never came back?"

"Rach?"

"I was just thinking…it wouldn't really be fair of me to make you stay loyal to me when we'll barely even see each other…"

"Rach come on, I don't wanna break up over this.."

"I'm not breaking up with you Noah, I'm just saying if I'm not around and you would like to date someone else I wont be mad." Although the prospect of him losing his virginity to a girl that wasn't her bothered her.

"Babe are you sure about that? You don't look very sure." He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Well if I'm being completely honest, I don't care if you date other girls as long as I'm not around to see it. But…I always thought that we'd be each others…"

"Firsts? Yeah babe I know." He smiled. "Look, I'm not sleeping with anyone else until I sleep with you first, even if we broke up. That's how determined I am." He chuckled causing her to laugh. "Plus I'll definitely show up here with Santana whenever she comes to visit."

"OK, I feel a little better about it now." She leaned up and kissed him.

—

"So, this will be the last time we all hang out together for awhile huh?" Jamie asked as Puck, Ryan, and Tommy came over to play video games before Puck had to move. "And I was this close to getting your sister to go out with me."

Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, you two have been making out and proclaiming your love for each other for over a year. You took a knife to the eye for her."

"Yeah, but I never took her out on a date before." He chuckled.

"You guys are idiots." Ryan laughed. "But I'm loving the ruby quarts sunglasses man."

"Hey, if I'm gonna be blind in one eye might as well do it in style, Cyclops from X-Men style that is."

"This is why we get along so well man." Ryan grinned.

"The worst part is I'm going to going to a new high school, a public one. I forgot what that's like." Puck shuddered.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry too much." Flynn reassured him.

"Yeah, McKinley High can't be that bad." Jamie shrugged.

"I hope you're right…" Puck sighed.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you're all enjoying the story. I'm glad it's actually getting some reviews, next chapter there will be a lot more Quinn as she will now be entering the story full time. Definitely more romance, and you'll be seeing Shelby's brothers again soon. Definitely a lot more of Pezberry being besties. Finn is coming in the next chapter as well, does anyone have any suggestions for my story? I'd love to hear your input, as always thanks for reading and please review :)**


	11. New Town, New Friends, New Attitude?

Puck laid on the couch in Ryan's room just staring at the ceiling. The new house in Ohio was almost all set up thanks to Deb and tomorrow Mitch would be taking the kids there. Puck decided he'd sleep over at the Corcoran-Stark residence on his last night in the city.

"Psst, dude are you awake?" Ryan called over to him.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I can't sleep really..." Puck answered while sitting up. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all but I need you to come with me." He motioned for the door and had Puck follow him down the hall to Rachel's room. "Go in."

"But..."

"Dude just do it so I can go back to bed." Ryan nudged him forward toward the door.

Puck peeked his head in and saw that Rachel was still awake, like she knew he was coming. She and Ryan must've set this up. "Babe?"

"It's alright Noah, you can come in." She smiled motioning him towards her.

It was weird, he'd never been in Rachel's room with the door closed never mind at night. He had a feeling she was up to something.

"What's going on?" He sat beside her smiling when she snuggled up to him.

"I've been thinking, you're leaving in the morning and I won't see you until Hanukkah. That's a long time from now..." She sighed unhappily.

"Yeah, but we'll talk every night on the phone and of course we'll video chat." Puck reassured her.

"I know bear, but it's not exactly the same as being able to cuddle with you."

Puck smiled at the nickname despite the seriousness of the conversation. "Remember when you gave me that name?" He asked her trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." She laid her head on his shoulder. "It was because you had that growth spurt after you turned fourteen. I don't get how you and my brother are almost over six feet tall and I'm stuck at 5'2"" She pouted.

He laughed softly. "Yeah, but I like your height. It's like right in the middle, not too short but not too tall either."

"Mm..." She lifted a hand up to his cheek. "Back on topic, you're probably wondering why I asked you in here. I wanted to let you know, that I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to be intimate of course." She told him as if it were obvious.

"Wait, what?!"

—

"Spill, did you have sex with Puckerman or not?" Santana asked Rachel during their nightly video chat. "It's been almost two weeks and you've had yet to tell me."

"OK fine, if you must know…how do I explain it? I did significant research beforehand and of course I made him too a while ago. Oh, don't give me that look." Rachel rolled her eyes causing Santana to smirk. "Anyway, we didn't engage in sexual intercourse per se, but we did do other things…"

"Like what?" Santana smirked. "Hold on, I need to make sure my abuela can't hear us." She got up to make sure Alba wasn't close by in the hall before closing her door. "Alright continue."

"Well, let's just say we found out I have no gag reflex." Rachel blushed.

Santana gasped. "Ooh wanky, Rachel Barbra Corcoran-Stark, you're a bad bad girl." She teased and both girls couldn't help but laugh.

When they finally calmed down, Rachel looked at Santana and sighed. "I really miss being able to hang out with you in person…"

"I know chica, but don't worry I'll be back home before you know it. Besides, we get to hang out all winter break, right?"

"Right." Rachel nodded.

"And don't worry, I'll convince mama Puckerman to let lover boy come too, y'know if convincing is needed."

"Thanks San." Rachel smiled.

A few weeks later, after they were finally settled into their new place, Deb had Judy and her girls come over.

"Their dad isn't coming too is he?" Hana asked nervously, the Puckerman kids had never met Russell Fabray, but by the way Deb talked about him they could tell he wasn't pleasant.

"No honey, just Judy and her daughters, your cousins." Deb assured them.

Once Judy arrived Deb introduced her to Charlie and Abby first. "This is Jakes mother Charlotte."

"But you can call me Charlie." She hugged Judy. "And this is my partner Abby."

"Nice to meet you both." Judy smiled, she was really glad she didn't bring Russell. He would've had a fit about how Deb was a single mom and had two bisexuals living with her.

"Of course, you remember my oldest Greg." Deb brought him forward.

"Yes! But he was so little the last time I saw him." She gave him a hug. "You've got to about...seventeen now right?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

"Frannie too, come meet your cousins' girls!" Judy smiled and brought them forward. "This is Frannie and my youngest Quinn, she's fifteen."

Deb smiled and introduced her kids to him. "Well you've met Greg, and this is Noah he's fifteen as well, Hana and Jake are both thirteen."

The girls went into the den with their cousins', while the older women took care of finishing up dinner.

"I can't believe we have this whole family we've never met before." Quinn said out loud.

"Why haven't you ever come to New York to visit?" Hana asked.

"Our dad." The girls said simultaneously.

"He's pretty controlling..." Frannie said. "So, um tell us how you guys have three moms." She said changing the subject.

Greg laughed. "We don't call them all mom, but it's a long story."

"You tell it the best Greg." Jake told him.

"You guys wanna hear it?" Puck asked them.

"Yeah, I'm curious." Quinn nodded.

"Alright well, when my mom was pregnant with my sister, like at the very beginning, my dad started cheating on her. Now this wasn't the first time he cheated, I don't know what his problem was back then but he had issues. Anyway, this time he had actually managed to knock someone up." Greg explained.

"That would be my mom, Charlie." Jake added.

"Aunt Charlie saw my mom and dad in the park playing with me and Puck one day, she hadn't known he had a family. So, she tracked mom down and told her everything. Mom had had enough and divorced my dad, and to everyone's surprise she invited Aunt Charlie to live with us."

"Aunt Abby came in a few years later." Puck stated.

"Yeah, you see our mom offered to send her back to college. After a lot of convincing she went back and that's when she ran into an old flame of hers, Abby Rhodes." Greg continued.

"They're both Bi." Jake said.

"She avoided her at first, but it turned out she was the sister of April Rhodes. And April was one of the best friends of Pucks girlfriend's mom. So, whenever there was a party in our building, which was often, Charlie and Abby would see each other."

"And eventually they got back together." Hana said.

"What about your father, is he still in New York?" Quinn asked.

"Nah, he's been clean and trying to get back with our mom since the day they divorced. She barely says two words to him but he still got an apartment out here." Puck shrugged.

"Well he wants to see us too, but yeah." Hana laughed.

"So, what's the story with you guys? You don't seem to like your pops very much." Puck said bluntly.

"Dude!" Greg nudged him.

"What?" Puck held his arm and glared at Greg.

"Hey it's fine, to be honest we don't like him. And between us, he's not our real dad." Frannie said.

"Wait, so your mom was married before?" Hana asked.

"No, you see the thing is my dad couldn't get my mom pregnant naturally, so they claim that they did IVF." Quinn explained.

"But I highly doubt that's true, especially with the kind of personality he has, he's prideful, haughty, and a bit of a bigot. He wouldn't want anyone thinking he can't have kids "naturally". Anyway, my point is, we know there's another guy involved." Frannie stated. "And we know his name is Jackson."

"Wait, hold on." Puck took out his phone and pulled up a photo of him and the guys with Jackson in his garage working on a car. "Him?"

"I don't know...we've never seen a photo." Quinn said.

"We definitely have to find out." Puck nodded.

* * *

Quinn and her boyfriend Finn were planning on going on a day date but Quinn's cheerio tryouts had been rescheduled to that day. Coach Sylvester liked to do her selecting before the school year.

"It's fine Quinn, we can just go out tomorrow. I'll just go back home." Finn told her.

"No, wait. I don't want you to be bored." She grabbed his hand and led him a few houses down until they saw Puck outside mowing the lawn. "Puck!" Quinn waved to get his attention.

He shut off the mower and went over to her wiping his face with a towel. Finn eyed him suspiciously, he didn't want this sweaty, muscular, long haired guy near his girlfriend.

"Finn, this is my cousin Puck. He just moved here with his family last month."

"Oh, uh hey man." Finn shook his hand feeling stupid for speculating.

"Hey, how's it going." Puck nodded.

"I was thinking you could show Puck around town, it'll give you something to do. What do you say Puck?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun. If it's cool with Finn here." Puck chuckled.

"Yeah, that's fine man let's go."

Over the next few weeks before school started, Finn and Puck started hanging out a lot more. Finn had friends but he considered Puck to be cooler than any of them. They were cool enough with each other that Puck considered him his best friend after Ryan. Finn invited him over to his house one afternoon to hangout and watch some cartoons. Puck was greeted at the door by a tall, beautiful woman, with long, curly, dark brown hair. "Oh! Why hello there, you must be Finn's new little friend. Come on in!" She smiled and ushered him inside.

Finn poked his head out of the kitchen and waved. "Hey Puck! I was just helping aunt Mona make some snacks for us, that's aunt Mona by the way." He motioned towards the woman who had greeted Puck at the door.

"I'll leave you boys to your fun." She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

Finn walked out and brought Puck into the living room and they go set up.

"Does your aunt live here with you and your mom?" Puck was a little confused, it wasn't the first time he'd been over to the Hudson residence and he'd never seen the woman before.

"Nah, she's my dad's younger sister. She used to watch me all the time when I was growing up, now she travels all over and visits when she can. She's the best, you'll see." Finn grinned at her when she brought in the snacks. "Lemme help you with that aunt M."

"Thank you sweetie." She handed the tray over to Finn and went back into the kitchen.

"Dude these cookies are incredible…" Puck scarfed down two at once.

"See what I mean? She's awesome." Finn chuckled.

—-

School was about to start and Puck was going to be a freshman, but he was happy that he'd have Santana and now Finn and Quinn with him as well. Franny, Axel, Jane, and Greg would be there too but as juniors. Greg was glad to have his best buddy around at least.

"We should go out for the football team man." Finn told Puck. "They're holding tryouts next week before school starts."

Puck thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, that could be cool, but are the even letting freshmen tryout?"

"I don't actually know, but hey we'll find out when we get there."

What the boys didn't know was how much being a jock in high school would have an effect on their lives.

They had made running back and quarterback respectively and two weeks after school started the other jocks showed them what it meant to be a jock.

That included bullying the weak and nerdy, shoving them in lockers, toilets, port-o-potties, and dumpsters. Tossing pee balloons and eggs at people, and they particularly enjoyed throwing slushies in people's faces.

After throwing Kurt Hummel in the dumpster with the help of Dave Karofsky, Puck was confronted by Santana and Greg.

"While I will admit that pretty boy Hummel can be irritating, you and I both know our girl wouldn't approve." Santana told him as she followed him into the building.

"She doesn't need to know about it, Finn and I are just doing it until we earn their respect then they won't expect us to do it all the time." Puck wasn't used to being a bully, and he didn't like it but the kids at this school were harsh.

"Isn't Hudson the quarterback? They should be listening to him. And you and I both know it's a bad idea to keep anything from her especially this." Greg told his younger brother.

"I know, that's what I thought but I guess he has to prove himself first…" Puck sighed.

"You're starting to change bro, kids are scared of you, you have a mohawk now. Ma nearly fainted when she saw it." Greg told Santana before turning his attention back to Puck. "I don't like any of this."

"I get it ok! Look I'll tell Rach about all this, and I'll tone down the shenanigans all right? And another thing! Ma always hates my hair." He shrugged.

"Well, you're right on that one." Greg admitted.

"All I'm saying is you better tell her and soon or it's going to blow up in your face." Santana told him before going to meet Axel and Jane at Axel's car.

* * *

Santana had befriended Quinn after Puck introduced them, Quinn had suggested Santana try out for Cheerios with her. That was a mistake, she made the team and she could attribute that to her many years of dance experience. But coach Sylvester was nuts, Santana wasn't a quitter however.

One day after practice Santana went over to Quinn's and for some reason Russell Fabray was actually welcoming to her so she dropped by often.

"So, Puck, Axel, Greg and I are heading back to New York for winter break. You and Frannie should join us."

"Seriously San? You know my dad wouldn't allow that." Quinn shook her head while painting her nails.

"Just tell him my family is going and I invited you, he likes me for some reason so he'll say yes. As a matter of fact.…" Santana got up and made her way out of Quinn's room.

"Santana where are you going?!" Quinn quickly followed her out only to find her already talking to her parents.

"My family is heading home to New York for winter break and it would be really nice if Quinn could come with." Santana said sweetly.

Russell rubbed his chin. "Hm, your parent's will be there?"

"Yes sir." Santana lied.

Judy knew the truth but she wasn't going to say anything. "Maybe it could be good for her dear, she is a well-behaved girl after all."

"Yes, that's true…alright I'll tell you what. You can go, as long as you take your sister as well."

"Really? Thanks you guys!" Quinn hugged her parents and pulled Santana back upstairs so they could tell Frannie.

—-

Puck knew he had to tell Rachel about all his misdeeds since he joined the football team, but he wasn't sure how. Should he call her, tell her over skype? Or maybe he should wait until he saw her in a month. "Ugh…. she's gonna be so pissed…maybe I'll just call her."

He dialed her number and she picked up almost immediately. "Noah! I was just about to call you, did you see what I emailed you?"

Puck smiled, she sounded so excited. "Nah babe, should I go check now?" He was already pulling out his laptop.

"Yes, it's a video that Ryan made because you know how great he is at editing. Watch it and then call me back after alright?"

"OK, sounds like a plan. Oh, and babe?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Love you." He smiled.

"Love you too." She sighed happily.

Puck hung up the phone and opened up the email Rachel had sent, he downloaded the attachment and pressed play.

A familiar melody started playing, he remembered it was a song Rachel and Santana really liked. Rachel was sitting on her bed in a white night gown with the moon coming in through her window as she started singing.

 **Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too**

Just then she disappeared and a montage of the two of them started playing along with the song.

 **Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**  
 **Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**  
 **And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**  
 **Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

There were clips of him riding his skateboard with her on his back, there was one of her giving him a haircut that made him laugh. There was also one of them slow dancing that Ryan must've been filming in secret.

 **Wonder if you ever see me**  
 **And I wonder if you know I'm there**  
 **If you looked in my eyes**  
 **Would you see what's inside**  
 **Would you even care?**

Puck never realized how much video there was of the two of them even before they ever started dating. Like one of Rachel putting a flower crown on his head when he was around six years old. The look on his face was hilarious, Ryan put a lot of detail into this video.

 **I just wanna hold you close**  
 **But so far all I have are dreams of you**  
 **So I wait for the day (wait for the day)**  
 **And the courage to say how much I love you**  
 **Yes I do!**

 **I'll be dreaming of you tonight**  
 **Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**  
 **And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**  
 **Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

There was a bunch of photos of them thrown in as well, a lot of which he kept in a scrapbook Rachel had made for him. There was one of them asleep together under a tree in Central Park. There was another of them on the floor laughing because baby Grayson had thrown his bowl of spaghetti and it landed on Ryan's head.

 **(Corazón)**  
 **I can't stop dreaming of you**  
 **(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)**  
 **I can't stop dreaming**  
 **(Cómo te necesito)**  
 **I can't stop dreaming of you**  
 **(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)**

Her Spanish was getting better and better, Santana and Jane had been teaching her and he could hear in her voice just how much she was progressing. This video was full of clips of them, he would have to ask Ryan how many of these videos he actually had.

 **Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too!**

 **Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**  
 **Till tomorrow and for all of my life**  
 **And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**  
 **Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly**  
 **With you tonight**  
 **And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be**  
 **Than here in my room I'll be dreaming**  
 **With you tonight**  
 **(In my sleep)**

"Oh man… I can't tell her after that…uggghhh." He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "It's not like she lives here, how could she possibly know? Maybe…I'll just keep it to myself for now."

—

Finn leaned against the wall in the gym while Quinn adjusted his tie, it was the first dance of the school year, right before Christmas. It was Finn's favorite holiday and he had to admit he was a little angry that his girlfriend was abandoning him on it.

Finn would you stop pouting already?! Why are you so upset about me missing one holiday?" She was starting to get upset that he was ruining everything with his bad attitude.

"It's our first Christmas together Quinn! You know what? I forbid you from leaving." He said out loud without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh I-I uh…" Finn knew he had messed up by the look on her face.

"You forbid me? The last time I checked Finn Hudson, I had free will thank you very much! And I'm going to use that free will to leave this relationship!" She told him angrily.

"What?! But Quinn-"

She cut him off. "Give me a call when you grow up." She stormed out of the gym.

"Dammit…"

After he got over the initial shock Finn looked around for somebody to talk to about what just happened. He tried to find Puck but he didn't think he came tonight, it was odd. Girls were always flirting with Puck and he flirted back, but Finn had never once seen him go out with any of them.

He spotted Santana and Brittany over by the punch bowl talking to Matt and Mike. He knew Santana well enough, maybe he could talk to her. He made his way over and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around to look at him. "Hudson? You look like somebody just told you football wasn't a real sport or something."

"It's been a bad couple of days San, can we talk?" He asked.

A few minutes later the two of them were sitting on the bleachers outside while Finn told her everything that happened. "I didn't mean to say any of that to her, I was just upset. I had all these plans set up for our first Christmas together and she just up and decides to go to New York with you."

"So, you're mad at me now Hudson?" She smirked.

"No of course not, I could never be mad at you San."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You're too beautiful to get angry with."

With that logic, he'd never get angry with Quinn either. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me Hudson."

"Maybe I am." He decided to be bold and kiss her.

Santana had returned the kiss for a moment but eventually stopped him. "Whoa whoa whoa Finn, hold on, first of all…surprisingly you kiss very well."

"Uh…thanks?"

"But, we can't do this Finn, not that I don't want to and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're vulnerable right now I guess? Besides Quinn and I are friends, If you and her are really donezo give me a call in two weeks." And with that Santana walked off while a slightly smitten Finn watched her go.

—-

Mari dropped Santana and Axel off at the airport with Quinn and Frannie where they waited for Puck and Greg. "Why isn't Jane coming?" Frannie asked.

"She claims it's because she wants to get ahead on her honors class work, but It's most likely because of Rafael." Santana told her.

"Who's Rafael?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Hm, I guess I could tell you, it'll pass this airport wait time." They sat down still waiting for Puck and Greg. "Alright, about two years ago some friends and I were doing karaoke at a place we hung out at often. Rafael was an acquaintance of ours so we invited him along. He had never met Jane before that night, and me being the mischievous little devil I am, I introduced them."

"You really are the devil, aren't you?" Axel teased.

"Shut up jerk." Santana punched his shoulder playfully before continuing. "Anyway, he asked her out and they went on a few dates but ultimately they decided to just be friends. Not just any friends however, best friends. I'd walk out of my room and see the two of them on the couch watching Telenovellas. They hung out together all the time honestly, I thought the whole thing was stupid. They were basically dating without the benefits." She shrugged.

"Hey, it worked for them, we can't all be like you sis." Axel laughed.

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes continuing. "Anyway, they were besties yadda yadda yadda and all that, but you see the thing with Jane is she's a very practical and independent person. She loves to write but she's not going to pursue that as a career or whatever. So Raf told her that was stupid and that if she needed it he'd support her with his money, well of course Jane being Jane she didn't like what he had to say."

"And now they are no longer on speaking terms, especially because when Raf came to apologize to her he discovered that we had moved. She didn't even tell him, and I think he's going through some kind of rebellious phase because of it." Axel said just as Puck and Greg walked up.

"You guys ready to go?" Greg asked them.

—

Once the plane landed Camilla was there waiting for them, Santana ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Aunt Cami! I didn't know you were coming."

Camilla laughed and hugged her niece and nephew. "I know, but when your mom told me you would be visiting with Rachel and Ryan over the break I just had to come and spend a little time with you as well. I miss you all, ah and who is this?"

"Aunt C, this is Puck and Greg's cousins Quinn and Frannie Fabray." Axel introduced them and they went to shake her hand but she pulled them into a hug instead.

"We decided to show them the city considering they've never been out of Ohio before, but first the lake house." Puck said.

"Right, let's get you all settled up there." Camilla said.

—

A few hours later Camilla dropped the teenagers off at the Corcoran family lake house. When they got inside Puck could hear someone running from upstairs and he grinned when he saw his smiling girlfriend rush up to the banister. "Noah!" She ran down the stairs and jumped from the fifth step into his arms, he caught her easily.

"Told ya she was real." Santana mumbled to Quinn who was awestruck that her cousin could even get a girlfriend based on the personality she had seen so far.

"What on earth happened to your hair?" Rachel rubbed his scalp as he carried her over to the couch.

"Uh, just trying something new…do you…like it?" Puck asked hesitantly.

"I do actually, it's…. kind of sexy." She blushed.

"Alright, move it Puckerman. You're not the only one around here who loves her." Santana sat down beside them and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"San, I missed you a bunch! It's sucks around here without you." Rachel pouted.

"I bet, I know you miss your boyfriend but promise we're going to spend time together." Santana told her.

"Of course, I promise." Rachel then noticed the two new faces that were staring at her as if she were an art piece. "Oh! Where are my manners? Hello!" She got up and took their hands in hers. "My name is Rachel, and you must be Quinn and Frannie. Santana and Noah have told me so much about you, welcome to New York!"

Quinn smiled. "Um, thanks for not minding that we tagged along. It's nice to meet you."

"The more the merrier." Rachel smiled and hugged each of them after telling them she was going to do so.

—

Ryan heard other voices downstairs with Rachel as he got out of the shower. "Ah, they must be here. He put on some clothes after drying himself off and went downstairs while drying his hair.

"Well look who decided to join us." Puck called to his best friend from his place on the couch.

"Is that Puck I hear?" Ryan chuckled and removed the towel. "Oh, and who are these lovely ladies?" Ryan smiled referring to Quinn and Frannie.

Quinn blushed, he was so handsome but she snapped herself out of it. "I'm Quinn and this is my older sister Frannie."

"Oh yeah, Puck's new cousins. He's told us about you two but he failed to mention how pretty you were." Ryan wasn't really flirting, just stating what he thought to be true.

"Is it just me or is your cousin smitten with my brother?" Rachel mumbled to Puck. She was a little more observant towards these types of things whereas Ryan was more oblivious.

"If she is that's probably good I guess? She and her boyfriend are kind of on a break or they broke up I don't know. Anyway, she's been all depressed about it." Puck explained.

Just then a devious look appeared on Rachel's face and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, I know that look...what are you planning?" He asked nervously as she scooted towards Santana on the couch and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie. San and I just found a new project is all." They both got up and went out back giggling.

"Oh man...this is going to be a crazy two weeks..." Puck said to himself as he watched them walk away.

 **I'm back! Sorry that took so long, I had a lot going on and hit a little writers block. Is Santana a little ooc with Finn? Idk but considering this is an AU their personalities are going to be slightly different. Next chapter is going to have a lot of Quinn and Ryan, Pezberry, and some Quinn and Rachel as well. Also, I'd like to reiterate yet again that Puck is portrayed by Josh Bowman in this fic not you know who, for obvious reasons. Reviews are love, suggestions are welcome, and sorry for any writing mistakes. See you next time.**

 **PS: Check out the tumblr (I need to update it but still)** **itsmyimaginaryworld . tumblr .com**

 **Song: Dreaming of You by Selena**


End file.
